


Refúgio

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Disturbing Themes, F/M, Gender Issues, Hysterectomy, M/M, Misgendering, Multiple Demon Hunters, Mutilation, Patch 2.4 mentions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 65,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O Mal Supremo foi derrotado no ápice do Paraíso Celestial, mas ainda existiam demônios vagando por Santuário. Nem todo guerreiro era considerado um herói, mas existiram muitos que lutaram pela humanidade, pessoas cujos nomes ou rostos não estariam nas lendas humanas.</p><p>[ Rated E, porque o nível de violência vai aumentar com o progresso da fic. Leitura não recomendada para pessoas sensíveis.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sescheron

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caminhos de luz e sombra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440031) by [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia). 
  * Inspired by [Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409861) by [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia). 



> O inicio da fic é pós-D3 Vanilla, mas pré-Reaper of Souls.  
> Citarei itens, sets e localizações que fazem parte do Patch 2.4, portanto, coisas que ainda estão no PTR.  
> A quem interessar, de inicio temos DH Pilhador, DH do set das Sombras (2.4), Arcanista Tal Rasha+Pássaro de Fogo+Magnum Opus. (Sim, eu sei que isso é impossível)

O único sinal de movimentação no cenário desolado e branco eram os passos rápidos de duas figuras vestidas completamente de preto que tentavam abrir caminho pela neve alta, seguidos de perto por três pontos menores que pareciam se esforçar para não serem engolidos pela neve.

A figura mais alta deteve-se por um momento, puxando para cima o lenço que serviria para lhe cobrir a boca e o nariz, protegendo seu rosto do vento cortante. Seus olhos estavam ocultos pela penumbra criada pelo capuz, sendo impossível definir seus traços, mas a postura indicava que estivesse olhando para o chão. A capa negra que usava movia-se com o vento, revelando que por baixo havia uma armadura igualmente negra, com partes metálicas que imitavam escamas de um tom escuro de azul, adornando algumas partes da armadura. Nas pernas duas aljavas cheias de flechas, em suas costas um arco cujo formato lembrava um pouco um corvo.

A figura menor também trajava uma armadura, mas sem a capa. A armadura era mais clara, com detalhes em dourado, além de algumas partes que lembravam lava, brilhando em seus tons alaranjados, como se tivesse vida própria. Seu rosto também estava oculto, mas não por um capuz ou um lenço, usava um elmo que escondia completamente o rosto, tendo até chifres ornamentais, e ao invés de um arco nas costas ele carregava uma besta de duas mãos, segurando-a firme entre as mãos enluvadas, como se estivesse esperando que um inimigo vindo de qualquer lugar pulasse em cima deles.

— Estamos chegando?

A figura mais baixa perguntou, sua voz tendo um tom sinistro que era efeito do elmo, enquanto olhava para o companheiro vestido de negro. Não houve nenhuma resposta, nenhum gesto que indicasse que sequer tinha escutado a pergunta, pelo menos até que ele apressasse o passo, passando a realmente correr, forçando o mais baixo a se apressar para acompanhá-lo. O silêncio permaneceu por quase meia hora, até que o de elmo sentisse a impaciência crescendo de novo em seu interior.

— Estamos chegando?

A única resposta foi, novamente, o silêncio. O mais baixo parecia estar ficando mais impaciente a cada instante que passava e após mais alguns minutos finalmente perdeu o que lhe restava de paciência.

— Afinal, ainda estamos tão longe assim? Porque se estivermos é melhor pararmos pra descansar agora, eles estão ficando cansados!

Com um gesto amplo o Pilhador apontou na direção dos pontinhos cinzentos que os seguiam durante todo o trajeto. Um lobo e um javali tentavam correr contra o peso daquela grande quantidade de neve, seguidos por uma aranha que tinha quase o tamanho do javali, e que carregava consigo um casal de furões. O mais alto parou quase imediatamente, olhando ao redor, em busca de qualquer lugar em que pudessem realmente descansar, mas não havia nada ao redor. Se houvesse... A neve já tinha conseguido cobrir a muito tempo.

Virou-se, se aproximando do lobo e abaixando-se para pegá-lo no colo como se fosse só um filhote, o que o animal permitiu com naturalidade. O javali permaneceu no mesmo lugar, olhando com curiosidade, mas os furões tinham coragem o bastante para avançar e ir subindo pela capa negra alheia, até que pudessem adentrá-la e se acomodar no pouco espaço que restava nas aljavas. A aranha se aproximou do mais baixo, como se exigisse a mesma atenção.

O que rendeu um suspiro de derrota do Pilhador, que se rendeu e tratou de pegar a aranha e o javali, tendo de deixar a besta de duas mãos nas costas. O ritmo em que correria diminuiria pelo peso, mas era a única opção que tinham naquele momento.  Seguiram viagem, dessa vez sem o silêncio, já que o mais baixo parecia estar resmungando alguma coisa, embora tomando o cuidado de não falar muito alto, evitando que o maior realmente entendesse a que estava dizendo. Não que achasse que faria diferença, sabia que o outro não se daria ao trabalho de lhe dar uma bronca por ficar reclamando. Pelo menos não enquanto ainda lhe restasse Disciplina.

A noite se aproximava rapidamente quando finalmente chegaram a uma floresta de aspecto sombrio. As árvores antigas e sem folhas pareciam retorcidas, corrompidas pela maldade que destruíra aquela terra há alguns anos. Não parecia ter sobrado nenhum resquício de vida naquele lugar sinistro, mas pelo menos a grande quantidade de árvores servia como uma barreira natural para o vento gelado. Quando se tornou escuro demais para que continuassem os dois pararam, soltando os animais e indo um para cada lado recolher alguma lenha. Aquela noite gelada não seria fácil.

A fogueira foi pequena, apenas o necessário para mantê-los aquecidos e uma pequena área ao redor iluminada. Seria perigoso se acabassem atraindo a atenção indesejada de quaisquer criaturas que estivessem escondidas na escuridão daquele lugar de energia tão pesada. Precisavam daquele tempo de descanso, estavam correndo desde pouco antes do amanhecer.

— O lugar que estamos procurando fica do outro lado dessa floresta, certo? Você ao menos sabe em que direção exatamente?

Dessa vez existiu uma resposta; um simples movimento negativo da cabeça, antes que o olhar do mais alto se voltasse para o chão novamente, como se houvesse algo de particularmente interessante no chão coberto de lama. O mais baixo pareceu pensar muito seriamente em jogar o que lhe restava de vinho na cara do outro.

— Porque não me disse isso antes? Eu poderia ter subido em uma árvore e tentado ver o que tem mais pra frente, sei lá!

Nenhuma resposta, só o som da floresta, uma coruja piando solitária a distância, enquanto o mais alto erguia o rosto, como se encarasse algo na escuridão. Não demorou muito para que um corvo pousasse  no colo dele, imediatamente buscando pelos restos da carne do jantar, alimentando-se sem qualquer cerimônia, enquanto a mão enluvada do dono acariciava suas penas escuras.

— Você a mandou na frente. Ela vai nos guiar então. — Pareceu animar-se com a possibilidade, afinal aquilo era muito melhor do que pensar que estavam perdidos naquela floresta horrível e que teriam de ficar procurando as ruínas de Sescheron. — Vou tentar dormir um pouco. Sugiro que faça o mesmo.

O chão duro e gelado não era exatamente a melhor cama, mas os Caçadores de Demônios já tinham dormido em lugares muito piores. O mais alto manteve seu silêncio, aguardando até ter certeza que o companheiro tinha adormecido para levantar-se e andar um pouco ao redor, observar as plantas mortas, congeladas, e aquelas árvores que mais pareciam feitas de pedra do que de madeira. Era um fenômeno fascinante. O acampamento da Ordem dos Caçadores de Demônios ficava a quase dois dias de viagem, mas o ambiente era igualmente opressivo. Era impressionante quão longe fora a corrupção demoníaca.

A manhã seguinte foi cinzenta, atrasando-os um pouco, já que naquela floresta parecia que a noite tinha se estendido. Mas não havia mais tempo a perder, quanto mais cedo chegassem a aquelas ruínas, mais cedo poderiam voltar ao acampamento. Por sorte o caminho de volta era sempre mais fácil, bastava que usassem o amuleto mágico que abriria o portal para o acampamento dos Caçadores.

O corvo guiou-os por todo o caminho, que se mostrou mais curto do que haviam imaginado inicialmente, o que era um ponto positivo. Subiram as escadarias em ruínas, chegando ao terreno mais alto onde a imensa construção que servira de fortaleza aos bárbaros estava localizada. As portas tinham sido destruídas, a ponte de metal estava enferrujada, mas ainda ali, esperando por alguém que tivesse a coragem necessária para adentrar as ruínas. Uma poça de sangue ainda marcava o local onde Baal, o Senhor da Destruição, eliminara um humano vinte anos atrás, antes que seus exércitos marchassem para dentro de Sescheron e destruíssem tudo em seu caminho. 

 

 

O mais alto pulou por cima das pedras sem dizer nada e observou ao redor, atento a qualquer som que indicasse que não estavam sozinhos, enquanto o Pilhador ajudava o javali a pular, pra parar ao lado do companheiro, com os animais a seu redor.

— Vazio? Podiam ter me mandado sozinho se era pra ser tão fácil assim. Eu teria dado conta do trabalho.  
— ... 

Nenhuma resposta do mais alto, embora ele tivesse esticado um dos braços, impedindo que o Pilhador desse mais um passo para dentro das ruínas. Indicou silenciosamente o chão de pedra alguns metros a frente. A pedra parecia cheia de pequenos furos, o que certamente não era apenas parte da decoração.

— Achei que bárbaros não usavam esse tipo de truque, que enfrentavam tudo cara-a-cara e tudo mais.

O Pilhador podia jurar que tinha acabado de escutar um riso sarcástico vindo do mais alto, mas talvez fosse apenas impressão. Era sempre difícil saber o que se passava na cabeça daquele homem silencioso. Com cuidado ele recolheu uma pedra pesada que estava no chão e jogou-a para frente, próximo aos furos no chão, vendo como imediatamente as lanças se erguiam. Teria sido fatal para qualquer pessoa que pisasse ali sem saber.

Como uma sombra o homem afastou-se lentamente, atento ao padrão no chão, até encontrar um caminho por onde pudesse passar, cruzando a sala com passos lentos e cuidadosos, a espera de qualquer outra armadilha que ainda pudesse estar ativada após todo aquele tempo. Soube que devia haver mais alguma no momento em que percebeu o corpo de um khazra jogado no meio do caminho... O som de um mecanismo a distância, teve apenas alguns instantes para saltar pra direita, evitando uma enorme lamina que passara exatamente onde estivera segundos atrás.

O Pilhador o seguiu com cautela depois disso, tendo de prestar atenção em sua própria segurança e na dos animais que o acompanhavam, evitando qualquer acidente que resultasse na morte de algum deles. Foi um alívio chegar do outro lado daquele pátio inteiro... O problema é que existia a possibilidade de mais armadilhas por ali, nada garantia que só existiam aquelas. E, pra piorar, não faziam a menor ideia de para onde ir. O caminho se dividia em dois corredores que iam para lados opostos.

O mais alto escolheu o da esquerda e seguiu silenciosamente pelos corredores escuros, notando mais monstros mortos no chão, mas nenhum sinal de outras armadilhas espalhadas por ali. Entre vários corredores e portas de madeira apodrecida pareciam cada vez mais perto do coração daquela fortaleza. Sem armadilhas, mas sem qualquer criatura viva também. Algo ali não estava certo. Não foi necessário que ele expressasse esse pensamento.

— Monstros mortos e sem armadilha, alguém realmente chegou antes de nós. Não me surpreenderia se o artefato que viemos buscar já não estiver aqui.

Silêncio.

Seguiram por mais corredores até um espaço aberto. O chão coberto de esqueletos ainda trajando as pesadas armaduras dos bárbaros, martelos e machados espalhados pra todo lado. Era difícil saber o que tinha tirado a vida daquelas pessoas, por mais que o Caçador de vestes negras tivesse se ajoelhado para dar uma boa olhada em um dos esqueletos, em busca de qualquer pista.

Estava impressionado com a peculiaridade daqueles esqueletos limpos, como se a carne simplesmente tivesse desaparecido. Limpos demais pra ser algo natural, nem mesmo animais que se alimentavam de cadáveres deixavam ossos tão limpos para trás. Não havia uma marca sequer de dente. Talvez os dois Caçadores estivessem correndo sério risco de vida só por pisarem naquele lugar. Talvez no final do dia seus ossos se juntassem aos daqueles guerreiros caídos.

Os dois perceberam isso ao mesmo tempo, o que rendeu uma troca de olhares e um silêncio longo e pesado. Nenhum dos dois estava disposto a abandonar a missão por causa de algo que não tinham certeza se aconteceria. Seria covardia simplesmente retornar ao acampamento depois de tudo isso. Iriam até o fim, ou morreriam tentando.

Continuaram a explorar o lugar, descendo uma escadaria que levava a parte inferior da fortaleza, tão ampla quanto a parte de cima. Ali existiam mais corpos, tanto de monstros quanto de bárbaros... Alguns dos corpos de monstros pareciam recentes, o que chamou imediatamente a atenção o mais alto. Não estavam sozinhos naquele lugar, agora ele tinha certeza.

Um som baixo chamou a atenção do mais alto. O lobo pareceu entrar em uma posição de ataque, embora não soubesse pra que lado olhar, indicando que não conseguia dizer exatamente de onde vinha o inimigo. Segundos depois o chão se abriu e de lá saiu um rato gigantesco, maior que os dois Caçadores de Demônios.

— AFASTEM-SE!  

Nenhum dos dois sabia de onde tinha vindo aquela voz, apenas viram como um homem mais baixo do que os dois aparecia a frente deles, materializando-se em meio a um brilho arroxeado, enquanto uma forte energia azulada formava uma barreira circular ao redor deles, impedindo que realmente fossem muito longe, mas também impedindo a entrada de vários ratos que corriam em direção a eles, saídos de dentro do corpo do rato gigante.

O homem baixo de cabelos negros tinha uma varinha na mão direita e um crânio na mão esquerda. Movimentou a varinha com um movimento gracioso e raios caíram em cima do rato, o que pareceu apenas deixá-lo mais irritado. A imensa criatura gritou, o corpo tremendo em convulsão, os buracos em seu corpo parecendo abrir e fechar antes de expelir mais uma generosa quantidade de ratos, que tentavam a todo custo avançar nos três humanos. O rato uniu as duas patas dianteiras e bateu com toda a força na barreira, mas esta não se desfez.

O Caçador de Demônios mais baixo prontamente montou duas sentinelas dentro da barreira e colocou as flechas com encantamento de fogo na besta, mirando no rato. As duas sentinelas copiaram o ataque e o fogo passou direto pela barreira, atingindo o imenso rato diversas vezes, fazendo-o recuar enquanto o corpo queimava. Ratos menores correram para todas as direções, também em chamas, os gritinhos de agonia e o cheiro de carne queimando se espalhando por todos os lados.

Antes que o rato gigante pudesse se recuperar ou tentar um último ataque desesperado um meteoro caiu do céu, atingindo-o em cheio e criando uma cratera no chão. Os ratos menores continuaram sua tentativa de se aproximar por mais alguns momentos, mas iam perdendo a força, até que os corpos caíssem sem vida no chão, tornando-se apenas esqueletos sem vida, a carne desaparecendo, assim como a do rato gigante.

Poucos instantes depois a barreira finalmente cedeu e o moreno caiu ajoelhado no chão, respirando pesadamente. A energia necessária para manter aquela barreira tinha sido maior do que o esperado, não estava habituado a uma barreira grande, normalmente fazia apenas o que era necessário para si.

— Vocês dois estão bem?

Mesmo assim ele achou forças para perguntar. Suas longas vestes, de um tom de azul brilhante, pareciam não se sujar mesmo em meio a lama e a neve, o que chamou um pouco a atenção do Caçador mais alto. Mas foi o Pilhador quem deu uma resposta, retirando o elmo, revelando um rosto jovem, não mais que vinte anos de idade, e cabelos ruivos desordenados, rebeldes, em um rosto com sardas. Os olhos inicialmente pareciam amarelos, mas em poucos instantes se tornaram azuis, agora que estavam sendo atingidos pela luz.

— Graças a você, estamos. Se não fosse pela sua barreira teríamos virado comida de rato.  
— Eu não poderia deixar uma bela senhorita como você servir de comida para aquelas criaturas abomináveis.

O sorriso dele era gentil, enquanto encontrava as forças para ficar de pé, a postura um tanto orgulhosa, como se ele não se permitisse parecer fraco diante de uma mulher.

— Não estou vendo nenhuma senhorita aqui. — A resposta fria veio acompanhada de um olhar repleto de irritação, o elmo sendo colocado de volta, a voz voltando a aquele tom abafado, sinistro e praticamente masculino. — Afinal, o que um mago faz aqui?  
— Arcanista, na verdade. O meu nome é Li Shang. — Curvou-se de forma respeitosa, com uma elegância natural. — Eu estava procurando por um artefato mágico, as lendas dizem que o artefato está escondido nessas ruínas.  
— O que quer com esse artefato?

A tensão tomou conta do corpo do Pilhador. Não era nenhuma novidade que muitas pessoas poderiam buscar o poder daquele artefato para usá-lo contra a humanidade. Bruxos não tinham exatamente a melhor das reputações e um tão poderoso e tão arrogante quanto Shang podia ser uma imensa ameaça a humanidade. Não havia como saber o que ele estava pretendendo.

— Não precisa ficar tão tensa, eu não sou seu inimigo. Lutei ao lado de alguém da sua ordem... Ajudei a derrotar o próprio Diablo. Busco esse artefato pra garantir que terei o poder necessário pra proteger Caldeum sozinho da próxima vez que algum demônio decidir colocar os pés lá.  
— Acho que teremos de entrar em um acordo quanto a isso. O que você acha? — Virou-se, buscando pelo companheiro, e percebeu que ele havia desaparecido. — Ué...? Pra onde ele foi?

Shang estava surpreso. Não era a primeira vez que estava na presença de um Caçador de Demônio, mas pelo que se lembrava era a primeira vez que um Caçador desaparecia com tamanha facilidade sem que ele tivesse percebido. Não estava menos confuso que o Pilhador.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           


	2. O Cubo de Kanai

O Caçador vestido de negro andava silenciosamente pela neve, olhando ao redor a espera de qualquer movimento, mas não ouvia nada. Uma das paredes próximas tinha sido destruída, por isso só precisou pular para dentro, evitando que tivesse de procurar uma porta. Não precisou andar muito mais para ver-se diante das portas imponentes que deveriam se abrir para uma sala com um trono. Aquelas portas estavam intactas, como se nada tivesse conseguido passar por elas, e bastou tentar empurrar uma delas para entender o porquê. Eram pesadas demais pra que uma pessoa normal conseguisse movê-las.

Mas podia ouvir algo do outro lado daquela porta. Uma voz quase angelical em sua doçura, que parecia estar conversando com alguém. Alguém tinha conseguido entrar naquela sala, mesmo com o peso da porta, e deveria estar conversando com outra pessoa. Se seriam amigos ou inimigos, era impossível ter certeza. Tentou ouvir o que aquela voz dizia.

— Eles devem desistir de procurar cedo ou tarde, mestre. No pior dos casos tentarão entrar aqui e vão desistir quando não conseguirem. Os invasores sempre acham que o Cubo está aqui...

O Caçador experimentou empurrar a porta de novo, dessa vez com mais força, sentindo-a se mover bem devagar, centímetro por centímetro, contra o peso de seu corpo. Quando conseguiu abrir a porta o suficiente esgueirou-se para dentro, encarando a imensa sala do trono, completamente iluminada por tochas que pareciam ter sido acessas recentemente. Era um ambiente quente, diferente do restante das ruínas.

Um tapete vermelho, velho e puído, esticava-se por todo o caminho da porta até o imenso trono onde havia um esqueleto de armadura sentado. Dos dois lados do tapete, em fileiras perfeitas, as almas indiferentes dos guerreiros que tinham dado as suas vidas para proteger aquele lugar no passado. Os fantasmas não pareceram reagir a presença do Caçador, nem mesmo quando ele deu alguns passos na direção do trono.

Não havia mais nada ali. O olhar dele passou dos fantasmas para as estantes com armaduras enferrujadas que cobriam as paredes do aposento, o tecido branco atrás do trono que ostentava o desenho de uma lágrima azul, tão gasto quanto o tapete vermelho, suas cores sendo lentamente apagadas pelo tempo. Não conseguia identificar nenhuma pessoa por ali. Não ouvia o som de um coração batendo agitadamente de medo ou ansiedade, não sentia o cheiro de outro ser vivo. Mas sentia como se alguém o observasse com muita atenção, sem conseguir identificar de que direção vinha o olhar.

Talvez estivesse sendo observado por algum dos espíritos que tinham permanecido naquele lugar abandonado. Talvez uma alma tivesse se dedicado tanto a proteger aquele lugar e o artefato que o eco de sua voz ainda podia passar por aquelas paredes, mesmo tantos anos após a morte. Não seria a primeira vez que o Caçador veria esse tipo de fenômeno. Só esperava que aquele fantasma fosse pacífico o bastante para não interferir.

Deu as costas ao trono e esgueirou-se pela porta uma vez mais. Ainda não sabia a localização exata do artefato, mas agora sabia que não estava naquela sala. Mas devia estar perto, só precisava continuar procurando, uma hora ou outra acabaria encontrando o que buscava.

Seguiu pelo corredor, para outro pátio, e ergueu o olhar para o céu, vendo como a neve voltava a cair com intensidade. Os dias estavam muito curtos e aquele tinha passado particularmente rápido, se não encontrasse o artefato o mais breve possível teriam de procurar a noite... E o Caçador não tinha certeza se queria ver a escuridão que estava entranhada naquelas ruínas se manifestar quando a noite finalmente chegasse.

Apressou o passo, buscando em cada sala por algo que parecesse fora do normal, até parar no meio de um corredor, encarando a parede. Aquela era a única parte das ruínas que parecia um pouco mais nova do que o resto, como se um pedaço daquela parede tivesse sido construída recentemente. Não havia nenhuma porta que pudesse levar a uma sala ali. A mão enluvada do Caçador passou pela parede, pressionando, sentindo se era tão firme quanto o resto das ruínas.

Não era. Conseguiu ouvir como o material colocado de forma precária pareceu prestes a ceder com a pouca força aplicada e isso bastou para que buscasse na bolsa de equipamentos por algo que pudesse ajudar a abrir aquela parede. Uma pequena bomba deveria ser o suficiente. Pegou um vidro com sangue de Vespa da Areia e pingou algumas gotas na parede, depois buscou pelo cantil, recuando consideravelmente antes de jogar a água em cima do sangue. Bastou que as duas substâncias entrassem em contato para causar uma explosão forte o bastante pra derrubar a parede e um pedaço do teto. O Caçador tinha se mantido afastado o suficiente pra não ser atingido pelos destroços.

Não foi necessário mais que alguns segundos para que Li Shang aparecesse ao lado dele, provavelmente tinha teleportado direto para a origem do barulho, e o Pilhador apareceu no corredor pouco depois, correndo tão rápido quanto a armadura permitia que o fizesse.

— Thanatos! O que você está fazendo?

O Pilhador perguntou assim que parou ao lado do outro Caçador e do Arcanista, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta. Não que tivesse mesmo esperança de conseguir alguma. Viu-o pular pra dentro daquela sala pequena e coberta de pó e dirigir-se a um pedestal, onde havia um cubo protegido por uma barreira esverdeada.

Shang foi o segundo a adentrar a sala pelo buraco na parede, os olhos negros do Arcanista pousando no artefato brilhante, os lábios se curvando em um sorriso satisfeito. Toda a viagem de Caldeum até ali não tinha sido em vão afinal, o Cubo de Kanai realmente existia, e se seu poder fosse tão grandioso quanto diziam as lendas... Shang nunca mais teria de se preocupar, teria força pra defender a humanidade sozinho se fosse preciso. O Homem da Profecia seria o verdadeiro herói de Santuário.

O que era muito melhor do que ser apenas o homem que ajudou outros heróis a derrotarem o Mal Supremo. Muito melhor do que ser apenas o grão-vizir do Imperador do Kehjistão. Não precisaria baixar a cabeça para ninguém se tivesse tamanho poder em suas mãos. Deu um passo a frente, esticando a mão com toda a intenção de tocar na barreira que protegia o Cubo, mas o Caçador o impediu, segurando-lhe o pulso com uma força que poderia tê-lo deixado com o pulso completamente inutilizado se tivesse insistido.

— Tire suas mãos de cima de mim, Caçador.

Mas o Caçador não se moveu, tampouco o olhou, dirigindo o olhar para a figura fantasmagórica que aparecia ao lado deles. Um vulto alaranjado, via-se apenas o contorno do corpo, a armadura imponente, as ombreiras que pareciam feitas com os chifres retorcidos de alguma fera, o corpo grande, tudo deixava claro que aquele era o espírito de um bárbaro e que ele é que estava protegendo aquele artefato.

Não tinha como prever as consequências de tocar no Cubo sem a permissão daquele espírito. Talvez simplesmente fossem desintegrados em algum tipo de explosão mágica. O Caçador não estava muito disposto a esperar pra ver.

— Quem são vocês?

A voz fantasmagórica questionou, tão fraca que parecia pouco mais que o sussurro do vento que passava pelas ruínas. Mas uma voz sem força não era o suficiente para que qualquer um dos dois Caçadores de Demônio subestimassem aquela aparição, pelo menos não enquanto estivessem no território dela.

— Os heróis desse mundo. Viemos requisitar o poder do Cubo pra manter santuário seguro.

Foi Shang quem falou, libertando o próprio pulso e acariciando-o levemente, enquanto tentava manter uma postura despreocupada. No fundo não achava que um fantasma era algo a temer; podia temer monstros feitos de carne retorcida e revivida por magia negra, esqueletos que incansavelmente se levantavam pra lutar pela escuridão, mas um fantasma? Não via motivo pra temer algo que não tinha um corpo pra atacá-lo.

— Fale por você, Arcanista. Não somos heróis, somos apenas Caçadores de Demônios. Nossa ordem foi fundada com o propósito de caçar e eliminar toda criatura das trevas que ameaça Santuário.

Havia uma imensa diferença entre heróis e Caçadores. Heróis tinham a fama, seus nomes ficariam na história de Santuário, Céu e Inferno podiam tremer diante do nome de um herói que os tivesse enfrentado e derrotado. Caçadores eram anônimos, não se preocupavam com fama, apenas faziam seu trabalho e desapareciam quando a tarefa estava concluída. Se caiam em combate ninguém chorava por eles, era fácil confundi-los devido ao uso de capuz ou armaduras que ocultavam seus rostos. Nomes eram detalhes para aqueles homens e mulheres que tinham dedicado a sua vida a proteger os inocentes, mesmo que eles tivessem de viver nas sombras pra isso.

— E você?

O fantasma se virou para encarar o único que tinha permanecido em silêncio. Thanatos não disse nada, apenas manteve a cabeça baixa, embora desviasse o olhar para um canto qualquer, enquanto cruzava os braços, nada interessado em responder a aquela pergunta. Não achava que precisava dar uma resposta, nem que poderia dizer algo melhor do que o outro Caçador já tinha dito, por isso ele permaneceu daquele jeito até que o fantasma se convencesse que não ia receber nenhuma resposta.

O que não significava que não podia obter essa resposta de outra forma, ou que aquele silêncio não tinha seu próprio significado. Podia interpretar aquilo da forma que quisesse, e o fantasma não viu aquele homem silencioso como um covarde, ou como alguém com motivos menos dignos do que os outros dois. Mas ele também viu algo diferente.

O fantasma se aproximou e seu corpo transparente passou pelo de Thanatos, fazendo-o arrepiar com a sensação gelada, o aperto no peito que durou apenas um instante, mas que fez suas pernas parecerem perder a força. O que o manteve de pé foi uma combinação de força de vontade e teimosia. Sem dizer uma palavra sequer o fantasma esticou a mão para o cubo, desfazendo a barreira mágica que o protegia, deixando-o ao alcance daqueles três.

— Use-o com sabedoria, proteja-o com a sua vida. Se este artefato cair em mãos erradas... Santuário perecerá na escuridão e nas chamas do Inferno Ardente.

Foi Thanatos quem esticou a mão e tocou o cubo dourado. Os dedos enluvados deslizando pelas laterais do cubo, sentindo o relevo dos desenhos dourados, os símbolos espalhados pelo artefato, a energia mágica que ele emanava. Poucas vezes o mundo de Santuário presenciara a criação de algo tão poderoso e, ainda assim, o cubo parecia tão pequeno e frágil... Como se um toque descuidado pudesse despedaçá-lo. Uma pessoa com menor percepção de energias seria facilmente enganada por aquilo.

Com delicadeza tirou-o do pedestal, vendo como caiam algumas instruções escritas em um idioma antigo, desconhecido. Guardou o Cubo de Kanai dentro da bolsa de equipamentos sem um segundo pensamento e abaixou-se pra pegar as instruções, dando uma boa olhada nos documentos antes de guardá-los também. Voltou-se ao Arcanista, cujos olhos negros estavam fixos na bolsa onde o Cubo fora guardado.

Foi a primeira vez que Thanatos realmente ergueu o olhar do chão. Os olhos por baixo do capuz não tinham o tom amarelado das Chamas do Inferno, como era comum aos Caçadores de Demônio. Os olhos dele eram vermelhos, brilhavam bem menos, mas não eram menos sinistros. Shang sentiu como o corpo inteiro se arrepiava diante daquele olhar; por um instante sentiu um medo sincero daquele Caçador de Demônios. Podia ver naquele único olhar a ameaça silenciosa: se tentasse roubar o Cubo, sofreria as consequências.

De dentro das vestes negras Thanatos pegou um amuleto. Sua aparência era simples, redondo e feito de cobre, com alguns desenhos, que Shang supôs que fosse um idioma que ele não conhecia, gravados na superfície. O centro girava e tinha uma pequena flecha feita de Safira. Ele moveu o centro do amuleto até que a seta estivesse apontando para um dos conjuntos de desenhos, pressionou o centro do amuleto, que vibrou e produziu uma energia azulada, formando um portal em frente a eles.

O calor os atingiu apenas pela proximidade com o portal e, pouco a pouco, podiam ver através dele a paisagem colorida da cidade de Caldeum, ouvir o som distante das vozes das pessoas que andavam pelas ruas da cidade comprando ou vendendo coisas. Thanatos olhou para o Pilhador, que assentiu e pulou para dentro do portal prontamente, depois o rosto, novamente olhando para o chão, voltou-se na direção de Shang.

O Arcanista não questionou, ele já tinha a impressão que não ia obter nenhum tipo de resposta. Na verdade ele estava concluindo que aquele homem era incapaz de falar, por qualquer que fosse o motivo. Não seria a primeira vez que conhecia alguém incapaz de falar.

Passou pelo portal e sorriu ao ver-se nas agitadas ruas de Caldeum, olhando para trás e esperando que Thanatos se materializasse ao lado dele, antes que o portal se fechasse, como se nunca tivesse estado ali. O Caçador de vestes negras olhou ao redor por instantes, localizando a imensa biblioteca de Caldeum, e seguiu para lá sem olhar para trás. Shang e o Pilhador seguiram mais lentamente, sem pressa.

— Porque Caldeum?  
— A biblioteca de vocês é ampla, em nenhum outro lugar do mundo poderíamos esperar encontrar um jeito de decifrar aquelas instruções para o uso do Cubo.  
— E ele pretende decifrar sozinho? Isso seria impossível.  
— Dê um tempo e você verá que Thanatos é capaz de decifrar qualquer coisa.  
— Não é como se ele estivesse me dando muitas opções. E a senhorita ainda não me disse qual é o seu nome...  
— O nome é Sitri. E volto a repetir que não há nenhuma senhorita aqui. Guarde isso para quem se interessa pelos seus truques baratos de sedução.

Shang apenas sorriu, escolhendo não dar nenhuma resposta. Aquela era a primeira vez em muito tempo que nenhuma de suas tentativas de aproximação surtia efeito em alguém. Ou estava perdendo suas habilidades ou realmente estava lidando com um homem.


	3. Caldeum

A biblioteca de Caldeum era extensa o bastante para tornar fácil perder-se dentro dela. Corredores e mais corredores repletos de tomos com as mais diversas informações. Alguns volumes tão antigos que pareciam que iriam se esfarelar a qualquer momento. Existiam alguns pergaminhos encantados magicamente pra impedir os efeitos do tempo, outros que tiveram de ser copiados ou traduzidos por estudiosos de tempos mais recentes antes que as preciosas informações se perdessem para sempre.

Infelizmente o tipo de coisa que estavam lidando estava envolvendo os volumes que estavam prestes a virar pó. Shang estava começando a se preocupar que talvez não devesse colocar qualquer esperança em uma chance de tradução das instruções do Cubo, já que nada do que tinham ali parecia estar ajudando, mas Thanatos continuava trabalhando de cabeça baixa e em silêncio, desenhando os símbolos em um livro de páginas em branco que tirara da bolsa de equipamentos – um diário, provavelmente.

A noite de Caldeum finalmente chegava e com ela a temperatura tinha baixado o suficiente pra que quase começasse a tremer ali. O silêncio da biblioteca o estava sufocando. Quando pensava em seus tempos de aprendiz era fácil lembrar quantas vezes tinha deixado outra pessoa realizar seus deveres de casa, tudo porque tinha preferido aprender na prática. Livros eram coisas tediosas... Era o que pensava naquela época. Agora reconhecia o valor dos conhecimentos registrados naquela biblioteca, mas ainda não tinha a devida paciência pra simplesmente sentar ali e estudar por horas.

Precisava urgentemente esticar as pernas e ouvir algum barulho, qualquer coisa, ou iria enlouquecer. O Arcanista não queria deixar os dois Caçadores sozinhos, não tinha nenhuma garantia que eles não iriam simplesmente desaparecer quando ele desse as costas a biblioteca, mas também não sentia que podia ficar ali mais tempo sem surtar. Deixou de encarar Thanatos, que continuava em seu silêncio permanente, e observou o Pilhador.

Sitri tinha a cabeça encostada na mesa, como se o tédio tivesse conseguido fazê-lo se render ao silêncio também, mas Shang desconfiava que ele tivesse adormecido. Com o rosto coberto pelo elmo ficava realmente difícil ter certeza, por isso o Arcanista esticou a mão para uma das prateleiras mais próximas, pegando um volume sem sequer ver o título – Tiromancia, a nobre arte da adivinhação através do queijo – e deixou-o cair na mesa exatamente ao lado de Sitri. O barulho pareceu incrivelmente alto no silêncio opressor da biblioteca e o Pilhador pulou de seu lugar de susto. Thanatos não ergueu o olhar, como se não tivesse escutado.

— Que ideia é essa, Shang?! Eu estava tendo um sonho tão bom!  
— Quer dizer que o Thanatos trabalha sozinho enquanto você finge que está ajudando?  
— Eu dou apoio moral, pra que ele não morra de solidão.

Shang tinha quase certeza que aquilo era só o que Sitri gostava de pensar pra não se sentir inútil, uma vez que Thanatos parecia muito bem sozinho. Na verdade o Arcanista tinha a impressão que o outro ficaria até feliz se o deixassem trabalhando sozinho um pouco, já que não estavam realmente ajudando.

— Guarde suas desculpas. Estou indo até uma taverna comer alguma coisa, vai querer me acompanhar?  
— Só se você pagar.  
— Eu pago. Mas seus animais ficam aqui, eles não poderão entrar lá.

Sitri olhou na direção dos animais, que estavam deitados todos juntos, como se estivessem se esquentando uns nos outros, e o javali ergueu a cabeça ansiosamente, como se estivesse esperando qualquer tipo de ordem, cansado de ficar parado. Ao lado dele o lobo bocejou longamente, baixando a cabeça novamente e mantendo o olhar em Thanatos. Shang quase sentiu pena de ter de deixá-los entediados ali.

— Está bem... Mas trarei comida pra eles quando voltarmos.  
— Certo. Thanatos, vai querer alguma coisa?

Sem erguer o olhar o Caçador de Demônios apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, não se dando ao trabalho de deixar de olhar para seu trabalho por causa dos outros dois. Estava até agradecendo pela chance de ficar um pouco sozinho, aquele tempo cercado pelos dois estava começando a sufocá-lo. Sitri sabia disso, por isso ficou mais que feliz de deixar a biblioteca com Shang. Ele sabia muito bem que o companheiro precisava da solidão de vez em quando, mesmo que sempre trabalhassem em dupla.

As ruas de Caldeum não estavam tão vazias, pelo menos naquela parte. Algumas pessoas ainda conversavam nas portas das casas mais humildes, um ou outro elemento suspeito parecia tentar desaparecer nas sombras da noite a cada vez que algum dos Lobos de Ferro passava pelas ruas, e Shang olhou ao redor, imaginando se encontraria Ashara naquela noite. Não fazia muito tempo desde a noite que tivera a companhia da Comandante dos Lobos de Ferro em sua casa.

Aquela noite parecia calma. Apenas mais uma noite em Caldeum, tudo com o que Shang estava acostumando. A cidade não tivera muitos problemas para se recuperar dos estragos causados por Belial, com as rotas de comércio reestabelecidas foi apenas questão de tempo até que a paz retornasse ao deserto. As pessoas até pareciam mais felizes com a troca de Imperador, já que o corpo do menino fora despedaçado quando Belial deixou de utilizá-lo.

Nenhum funeral foi feito para o antigo Imperador, uma vez que a religião da luz não aceitaria colocar em um local sagrado o corpo de alguém que tinha sido corrompido pelo próprio Senhor da Mentira, tampouco havia recursos em Caldeum para pagar por esse tipo de coisa na época. Ele foi rapidamente esquecido... Exceto por Ashara. Ela ainda parecia se culpar pelo que tinha acontecido, como se pudesse ter feito alguma coisa se tivesse percebido o que estava acontecendo com o Imperador antes. Shang achava que demoraria ainda um longo tempo até que ela se livrasse da culpa.

Seguiram em silêncio por um bom tempo, aproveitando os sons das ruas. O miado de um gato nas mãos de uma criança pequena, as conversas amenas da população, as breves reclamações dos Lobos de Ferro cansados e ansioso pela troca de turno, o som distante de uma coruja... Tudo aquilo parecia bem vindo após tanto tempo no silêncio da biblioteca. Shang sentia-se mais vivo ali, como se tivesse acabado de renascer. Não sentiria vontade de voltar para aquela biblioteca tão cedo.

— Começo a entender porque você fala tanto. Tendo Thanatos como parceiro acho que eu também começaria a falar sozinho pra não enlouquecer com o silêncio.  
— Não é tão ruim assim, você acaba se acostumando com ele.

Ao abrir a porta da taverna Shang sorriu, sentindo o calor agradável do interior, os ouvidos tomados pelo som de tantas vozes. O local estava relativamente cheio, como se as pessoas estivessem comemorando alguma coisa, e ele se permitiu sorrir por um momento, enquanto buscava por um lugar para sentar. Uma mesa baixa, cercada de almofadas, estava vazia em um dos cantos do lugar, e o Arcanista prontamente encaminhou-se até lá, sentando em uma das almofadas, a postura impecável.

Sitri estranhou um pouco o conceito de sentar em almofadas ao invés de cadeiras, mas não reclamou. Encostou a besta de duas mãos contra a parede e acomodou-se em uma das almofadas, retirando o elmo, deixando os longos cabelos ruivos se espalharem, descendo pelos ombros e indo quase até o final das costas. Shang dedicou alguns momentos a observar o rosto animado e sardento dele, distraído pelos olhos azuis por alguns momentos.

— Já pensou em cortar os cabelos? Estão um pouco longos para um homem...

Não que Shang pudesse falar muita coisa, seus cabelos eram longos também, mas em Xiansai isso não era tão incomum. E seus fios negros ainda estavam mais curtos do que o vermelho vivo de Sitri. Tinha certeza que ele sentaria no cabelo se não tivesse esperado pra tirar o elmo depois de já estar sentado.

— Gosto do meu cabelo assim.

Os olhos azuis brilharam em amarelo por um momento, não gostando nada do rumo do assunto, e agradecendo mentalmente quando uma morena veio até a mesa para perguntar o que iriam querer. Shang fez o pedido para os dois com a maior naturalidade e deixou duas moedas de ouro na bandeja dela, o que fez os olhos castanhos da moça brilharem. O sorriso que ela dirigiu ao Arcanista derreteria qualquer homem, mas ele apenas sorriu de canto, habituado a aquele tipo de coisa.

A moça se afastou, enfiando-se na cozinha para garantir que o pedido dele seria entregue logo. Sitri ainda ficou uns instantes observando a mulher desaparecer pela porta da cozinha, distraído pela movimentação dos quadris da desconhecida. Shang não perdeu tempo ao bater no ombro dele levemente.

— Tenha decência de não encarar.  
— Olha quem querendo me dizer o que fazer.

O Arcanista revirou os olhos negros de forma ligeiramente irritada, mas não disse nada. Sitri tinha um ponto daquela vez, ele não tinha sido exatamente uma pessoa decente ao tentar cantá-lo quando ainda estavam nas ruínas.

— Como você acabou trabalhando com alguém quieto como o Thanatos?  
— Fomos treinados pelo mesmo Caçador. É normal que os membros da nossa Ordem trabalhem em dupla, muitas vezes somos treinados para que nossas habilidades se complementem. Parecemos opostos, mas muitas vezes é isso que nos torna mais fortes.  
— Ainda não sei o que ele faz, além de desaparecer e destruir paredes, então vou supor que você representa os músculos enquanto ele é o cérebro.  
— Está querendo dizer que eu sou burro?

Shang preferiu não responder. Tinha a ligeira impressão que se dissesse que sim acabaria morto, e realmente tinha vontade de dizer só pra ver a bagunça começar, mas na verdade não considerava que Sitri não fosse inteligente. O problema é que naquela dupla, especificamente, ele não parecia ser realmente o responsável pelas estratégias.

A garrafa de vinho, junto com duas canecas feitas de cerâmica, foi colocada na mesa primeiro, pra que a mulher tivesse o tempo de servir os dois antes de colocar pão, queijo e carne na mesa. Sorriu para os dois, avisando que se precisassem de mais alguma coisa era só chamar que ela providenciaria imediatamente, e voltou a desaparecer para o outro lado do estabelecimento.

O silêncio entre os dois foi se estendendo, já que estavam mais ocupados enchendo o estômago e aproveitando o sabor do vinho de Caldeum, enquanto ouviam apenas o som das conversas ao redor. Um grupo particularmente animado lançava alguns olhares na direção deles – ou, mais especificamente, na direção de Sitri -, mas o ruivo parecia completamente indiferente a esse fato. Como se já estivesse acostumado a esse tipo de atenção desnecessária. Shang achou que seria melhor não comentar.

Encheu as canecas de cerâmica com mais vinho, enquanto tentava pensar em algum assunto para conversar com o Caçador de Demônios, quando percebeu alguém se aproximando da mesa. Um jovem de ar tímido, com roupas coloridas, mas simples, o que indicava que não era uma pessoa de muitas posses. Um plebeu, para quem Shang não tinha intenção de dar atenção se não precisasse.

— Com licença, senhorita... Eu gostaria de saber se a senhorita não estaria interessada em sentar-se comigo e com meus amigos. Estamos muito interessados nas histórias de suas aventuras.

Pessoas trajando armadura não era algo comum em Caldeum, a não ser que a pessoa fizesse parte dos Lobos de Ferro ou algum viajante em busca de aventuras no deserto. Mais incomum ainda era, aos olhos deles, uma mulher de armadura. Os olhos azuis de Sitri se estreitaram. Largou a caneca na mesa e engrossou a voz.

— Não tem nenhuma senhorita aqui.  
— Perdão, Senhora então? Eu não achei que vocês dois...

O que ele achou ou não, Shang ficou sem saber, já que pouco depois o pobre homem estava sendo erguido do chão por Sitri, que parecia bastante imponente quando estava de pé e com os olhos ganhando aquele brilho amarelo em meio a irritação. Os longos cabelos realmente passavam do quadril dele e Shang ficou se perguntando como alguém conseguia manter um cabelo tão longo bonito. Ele tinha que aplicar óleo quente com um pente pra mantê-lo liso e arrumado mesmo durante as jornadas longas...

Shang se distraiu tanto com esse pensamento que só viu que uma verdadeira briga tinha começado ali quando já era tarde demais. Cadeiras e mesas voando, o Pilhador sozinho no meio de meia dúzia de pessoas que tentavam atingi-lo, enquanto Shang com a maior tranquilidade do mundo recolhia a garrafa de vinho e um dos pratos de cerâmica com o que restou de carne, depois foi se esgueirando em direção a porta.

Quando notou uma cadeira sendo arremessa em sua direção teleportou lá pra fora e esperou. Não demorou mais do que dois ou três minutos para que Sitri aparecesse, carregando a besta nas costas e o elmo debaixo do braço, com o rosto um pouco machucado, mas não parecendo realmente ter apanhado durante aquela luta desigual.

— Você é durão. Nunca mais vou te chamar de senhorita, tenho muito amor a meu lindo corpo.  
— De nós dois, Shang, eu tenho certeza que VOCÊ é a mulher aqui.

O Arcanista achou melhor não dar nenhuma resposta a aquele comentário, sorrindo de forma discreta, amarga. Existiam coisas que o Arcanista preferia não comentar. Voltou a olhar para frente, notando as ruas vazias, sinal que tinham demorado mais do que pensava originalmente.

Mas tinha a ligeira impressão que ainda não estavam sozinhos. Talvez existisse algum vagabundo jogado nas sombras, alguém que ele não conseguisse ver, mas sabia que estavam sendo observados. Não gostava muito da sensação, por isso apressou o passo um pouco mais, querendo chegar logo na biblioteca.


	4. Sombras e Fantasmas

Os dois estavam nos primeiros degraus da escadaria da biblioteca quando uma coruja, vinda de lugar nenhum, passou voando por cima de Shang, arrancando o enfeite dourado que mantinha uma parte de seus cabelos presos. O topázio quadrado que estava no ornamento desprendeu-se de seu engaste e caiu no chão. Shang prontamente abaixou-se pra pegar o topázio e olhou para onde tinha ido a coruja, localizando-a na janela de uma casa próxima. Os olhos amarelados da ave branco o encararam como se o desafiassem.

O Arcanista nunca dava as costas a um desafio. Shang deixou no chão o vinho e a carne, fez um gesto indicando que Sitri os levasse para Thanatos, e avançou na direção da coruja, disposto a pegar de volta o enfeite que lhe fora roubado. Era feito de ouro e fora criado por um dos melhores artesões de Xiansai; as famílias que contralavam Xiansai teriam dado uma fortuna por aquilo, portanto o Arcanista não estava nada disposto a perdê-lo.

Aproximou-se lentamente do animal e quando achou que estava perto o bastante esticou a mão para segurá-lo, mas a coruja foi mais rápida, voando para longe, afastando-se em um voo rápido, para voltar a pousar em outra janela. Shang insistiu, embora dessa vez fosse com a varinha na mão. Uma dilatação temporal devia resolver as coisas dessa vez.

Mas a coruja voou antes que ele chegasse perto o bastante. Dessa vez ela pousou em um muro alto. Shang se preparou para teleportar, sabendo que se errasse a precisão do teleporte poderia acabar caindo daquele muro e quebrando o pescoço, mas antes que conseguisse realmente se teleportar viu como paredes de gelo se erguiam rapidamente ao seu redor. Viu-se completamente preso, apertado, e percebeu imediatamente que a coruja o atraíra para uma armadilha.

As paredes de gelo eram opacas ao invés de transparentes, grossas, e o frio ali dentro era quase tão opressor quanto o aperto. Mas Shang ainda conseguia ter alguma percepção do que estava ao redor daquela prisão de gelo, sabia que alguém estava andando a seu redor. Não conseguia ver mais do que um borrão branco, então não tinha como saber quem era aquela pessoa, se usava alguma cor que indicasse que era um inimigo de Caldeum, do atual Imperador, ou mesmo um assassino de magos. Começava a sentir-se sem ar pelo espaço estreito onde estava preso, o coração martelando no peito.

— Leve o Cubo de volta. Caldeum não é um lugar seguro... A escuridão ainda ronda essa terra.

As palavras eram claras, mas pareciam proferidas em pouco mais que um sussurro. A voz era jovem, de tom triste, e mesmo sem saber a quem pertencia o Arcanista tinha a impressão que faltava pouco para que aquela pessoa começasse a chorar. Aquilo não era uma ordem, tampouco um pedido. A pessoa parecia estar praticamente implorando.

Uma pessoa que tinha sido forte o bastante para conseguir prendê-lo daquele jeito. Não fazia sentido.

— Quem... É você...?

Shang estava tentando manter o foco, mas isso estava se mostrando mais difícil a cada segundo. Tinha a impressão que as paredes de gelo estavam ficando mais próximas, deixando o espaço menor... Estava sem ar... E agora percebia que o crânio que sempre carregava em sua mão não estava ali. Devia ter caído e ficado fora da barreira de gelo. Tinha seu poder reduzido, sua resistência ao frio tinha diminuído, e sentia como se a pele estivesse queimando pelo frio daquelas paredes.

Era insuportável. Precisava sair dali imediatamente. Precisava de espaço, de ar...

— Sou ninguém. Não importa. O Cubo precisa ser protegido. Não era direito seu, ou de ninguém mais, tirá-lo de seu devido lugar. Devolva-o a Sescheron. Devolva-o antes que aconteça uma desgraça.

Shang sentia como as chamas consumiam seu corpo. Não podia mais controlar seu próprio poder, não estava mais ouvindo aquela voz que lhe implorava para devolver o artefato às ruínas. Não ouvia mais do que o som do próprio coração batendo em um ritmo doloroso em seu peito. Os olhos se fecharam, os lábios se entreabriram, soltando um grito que ecoou no pequeno espaço, fazendo as paredes de gelo tremerem, enquanto o corpo era envolto por intensas chamas alaranjadas, que dançavam, enrolando-se a seu redor, cobrindo-o por completo.

A explosão de energia foi tão intensa que os pedaços grossos de gelo voaram para todos os lados, chocando-se contra as casas mais próximas, despedaçando e espalhando pedaços menores de gelo para todos os lados. Shang respirou fundo assim que recobrou um pouco da consciência e quando abriu os olhos e pensou em buscar pelo responsável por aqui, sabendo que deveria estar perto por causa dos sussurros, viu apenas um vulto passar rápido por si, enquanto tentava recolher o crânio do chão.

Em um piscar de olhos Sitri estava ao seu lado e os olhos negros do Arcanista só precisaram encarar por um minuto o Pilhador, antes que os dois seguissem o vulto negro, que se distanciava velozmente. Shang estava convencido que aquele era o alvo, por isso já preparava uma bola de eletricidade com a varinha. Não ia matar, mas devia ser o suficiente para atordoar um pouco quem quer que fosse. Estava preparando a lançá-la, mas Sitri colocou a mão na frente, impedindo-o.

— Está mirando na pessoa errada.

O Arcanista não entendeu a que ele estava se referindo inicialmente, precisando olhar novamente o que acontecia. A verdade é que os olhos negros mal estavam conseguindo acompanhar o que estava acontecendo, só via aquela mancha negra se deslocando em alta velocidade... Já estavam próximos a uma das entradas da cidade quando começou a entender o que realmente estava acontecendo ali.

Viu alguém parar por um instante, talvez para recuperar o fôlego. A pessoa estava vestida completamente de branco, o rosto coberto por um lenço que ia até o nariz, e usava o mesmo tipo de capuz que Shang aprendera a ligar aos Caçadores de Demônio. O que aconteceu depois foi tão rápido que ele não teve certeza do que estava vendo.

Thanatos era o vulto negro, e pulava em cima do desconhecido com a agilidade e ferocidade que até então Shang só tinha visto em fêmeas de Lacuni – provavelmente os felinos mais rápidos e mais perigosos do mundo.

O desconhecido conseguiu se desvencilhar no último instante e tentou correr mais uma vez, mas Thanatos só precisou de alguns instantes para se erguer novamente – tinha apoiado as duas mãos no chão ao cair -, e sem um segundo sequer pra se recuperar ele correu atrás do adversário, alcançando-o em poucos segundos, agarrando a capa e puxando. Aprisionou-o por alguns instantes, mas o desconhecido tinha sido ágil o bastante para desprender a capa do corpo, deixando-a para trás em mais uma tentativa de escapar. Estava desesperado.

Asas claras se abriram, como se fossem as asas dos anjos que habitavam o Paraíso Celestial, mas a luz delas era diferente, um branco puro, sem o tom azulado que parecia mais comum aos Anjos. Pelo menos a maior parte dos anjos que Shang tinha visto ao andar pelo Paraíso para caçar Diablo. O desconhecido saiu do chão alguns centímetros, mas não conseguiu ir longe o bastante.

Com um pulo Thanatos jogou-o para o chão, os dois caindo e rolando pela areia, até que Thanatos conseguisse ficar por cima. O Caçador segurou as asas de luz com força, como se estivesse prestes a arrancá-las das costas do desconhecido. A figura de branco não se moveu, assustada demais para arriscar perder as asas naquele momento.

— Não faça isso... Por favor... Deixe-me ir!

Se ainda existisse qualquer dúvida de que aquele desconhecido era o responsável pela prisão de gelo, Shang não a tinha mais a aquela altura. Aquela era a mesma voz que lhe implorara para devolver o Cubo a seu devido lugar. Uma voz tão frágil, tão desesperada naquele momento, que o Arcanista sentiu o coração doer por um momento. Não teria acreditado que tamanha força, tamanha agilidade, pertenciam a alguém que tinha uma voz como aquela.

Thanatos se afastou muito lentamente, só o suficiente pra que tivesse o espaço necessário para forçar a figura menor a se virar, como se ele estivesse querendo ver o rosto dele. A curta distância Shang conseguiu ver o rosto do desconhecido: uma palidez graciosa que o fazia lembrar das bonecas que via com as meninas de famílias ricas de Xiansai, os lábios trêmulos de medo, olhos azuis tão claros que quase pareciam brancos, cabelos loiros e curtos, encaracolados.

O pavor diminuiu um pouco e um brilho de reconhecimento passou pelos olhos claros enquanto via o que quer que existisse por baixo do capuz de Thanatos. O medo ainda existia, quase podia-se senti-lo, pulsando silenciosamente, mas ele ia parando de tremer aos poucos.

— Thanatos...?

Shang não se moveu, fascinado com aquela cena, e Sitri parecia estar do mesmo jeito que ele. Nenhum dos dois estava entendendo nada, mas tinham a estranha sensação de que era melhor não interferir no que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali naquela hora. Thanatos não disse nada, mas ele finalmente pareceu tomar a decisão de se levantar, libertando o loiro de seu agarre.

O Caçador de negro escondeu-se debaixo de sua capa escura, os braços cruzados, a postura ainda demonstrava certa irritação, e Shang conseguia perceber como as sombras ao redor dele pareciam estar se movendo lentamente, de uma maneira anormal. A energia dele era forte... Shang só se lembrava de ter visto algo semelhante quando viu Abaddon perder o controle. Talvez fosse algo comum aos Caçadores de Demônios, uma energia tão pesada que se tornava dolorosa para as pessoas comuns.

— Quem é ele afinal? — Foi Sitri quem questionou, dando alguns passos a frente, olhando bem para o loiro desconhecido, depois para Thanatos. — E como é que ele sabe o seu nome?

Ao ver que Thanatos não parecia estar com a menor intenção de dar uma resposta o loiro baixou a cabeça, os olhos azuis incapazes de se fixar em qualquer coisa, o rosto de porcelana ganhando uma coloração avermelhada. Shang tinha a ligeira impressão que lágrimas cairiam daqueles olhos de safira a qualquer momento.

— Sou um membro da Ordem dos Caçadores de Demônios, como vocês.  
— Vestido de Branco? Invente uma desculpa melhor. Não convenceria nem alguém de fora da Ordem. Que diabos é você?  
— Não estou mentindo! Fui treinado no mesmo acampamento que vocês... Thanatos me conheceu naquela época.

Sitri não pareceu muito convencido, por isso olhou para Thanatos, como se esperasse qualquer tipo de confirmação daquilo que estava ouvindo. O mais alto apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando. O loiro estava falando a verdade, ele era um Caçador de Demônios, mesmo que tudo nele parecesse o oposto exato dos outros dois. Exceto, talvez, pelo fato dele carregar uma besta de uma mão na lateral da armadura branca. Só a besta, não havia nenhum sinal de uma aljava.

— Se você é um de nós, porque está nos seguindo? E porque tentou matar o Shang?  
— Não tentei matá-lo! — Pânico, sincero e intenso, e os olhos azuis dele buscaram pelo Arcanista, como se precisasse que ele acreditasse em suas palavras. — Eu não machucaria ninguém, sei que não são pessoas ruins. Vi o senhor Arcanista no campo de batalha, durante a luta no Forte da Vigília, conheço seus feitos valorosos.

Shang já não estava mais ouvindo. Ele acreditava que o loiro não tinha tentado matá-lo. A prisão de gelo não tinha sido tão ruim assim, ele é que tivera o problema de sentir-se sufocado por ela. Uma pessoa normal, alguém que não entrasse em pânico em lugares fechados, teria ficado muito bem ali.

A coruja piou em algum lugar, antes de pousar em uma das ombreiras do dono. Ombreiras que imitavam asas angelicais, mas não as asas de luz que o loiro possuía, mas sim o tipo de asas com penas que normalmente se via em livros escritos por pessoas que nunca tinham visto anjos de verdade. E ele se lembrou... Não tinha sido a primeira vez que vira aquela coruja branca.

A vira mais de uma vez no Forte da Vigília. A observara sobrevoar o campo de batalha em alguns dos momentos mais desesperadores. Também se lembrou de algumas coisas que ouvira os soldados conversando naqueles dias sombrios. Os homens contavam histórias de um fantasma que andava pelos campos de batalha, eliminando demônios silenciosamente. Muitos alegavam ter visto os demônios caindo “sem motivo”, mas nenhum deles alegava realmente ter visto o fantasma.

Em meio a neve alguém vestido completamente de branco devia desaparecer totalmente. Alguém com aquele tipo de agilidade poderia andar em meio a demônios e eliminá-los sem que eles sequer soubessem o que os atingira. O Fantasma do Forte era um homem. Era um Caçador de Demônios.

— Você é o Fantasma que os soldados mencionaram. E eu pensando que era uma invenção dos soldados depois de descobrirem que as paredes do forte estavam recheadas com garrafas de bebida...  
— Não gosto muito de ser chamado de Fantasma. — Parecia sem graça ao dizer isso, embora também não parecesse ter coragem de pedir para que o outro não o chamasse dessa forma. — Vi você e sua irmã lutarem no campo de batalha. A dança da morte... Foi impressionante.

O Arcanista não respondeu. Fechou os olhos ao sentir a dor sincera, o peso da perda que nunca lhe abandonaria, ao pensar naquele tempo. Naquela simples combinação de movimentos que tinha resultado em uma dança mortal. Os momentos ao lado daquela pessoa que representava um pedaço de sua própria alma, e que agora não estava mais entre os vivos. Era apenas um crânio em suas mãos.

O loiro pareceu perceber aquela imensa dor, e dessa vez uma lágrima realmente escorreu dos olhos azuis. Talvez ele tivesse um motivo, talvez não. Shang não tinha cabeça pra pensar nisso naquela hora. Foi um imenso alívio quando Sitri mudar o rumo do assunto ao entrar na frente do loiro.

— Tá, tudo isso é muito bonito, mas vamos ser mais objetivos. Qual é o seu nome e porque está nos seguindo desde as ruínas?  
— Eu estava protegendo o Cubo de Kanai, era me dever ter certeza que não cairia em mãos erradas. O Cubo não deveria sair das ruínas protegidas magicamente... Agora é como um farol de energia mágica. Um mago habilidoso pode senti-lo a distância, isso atrairá aqueles com sede de poder. — Ele respirou fundo por um momento ao terminar de falar, depois curvou-se demoradamente. — E o meu nome é Azrael.

Shang tinha a ligeira impressão que os problemas estavam apenas começando e que a próxima vez que alguém se aproximasse deles por causa daquele artefato as coisas terminariam de forma bem mais violenta.


	5. Porto Real

Todos concordaram que a biblioteca era um lugar perigoso se tantas pessoas realmente mostrassem interesse pelo Cubo de Kanai, portanto retornaram a ela apenas pra pegar os pergaminhos que Thanatos estava pesquisando e de lá partiram para a casa que pertencia a Shang, próxima ao palácio imperial. O lugar certamente tinha espaço para uma família inteira viver, mas Shang morava sozinho ali, e tinha sua própria biblioteca particular.

Thanatos não pareceu nada constrangido na hora de entrar lá e se acomodar em uma mesa, espalhando as instruções do cubo e os pergaminhos que buscara na biblioteca, depois voltando a abrir o diário para continuar com sua tradução. O silêncio e uma vela pareciam tudo o que ele precisava para trabalhar e ele tinha esperança de ficar sozinho ali por muito tempo enquanto trabalhava. Esperança que não durou muito devido a aparição de Azrael, que se sentou em uma das almofadas que estavam espalhadas ao redor da mesa.

Os olhos azuis contemplavam com tristeza a figura vestida completamente de preto, como se estivesse lamentando algo que ele mesmo não sabia o que era realmente. Thanatos não ergueu o olhar, parecia ignorá-lo por completo, concentrado no que estava fazendo.

— Da ultima vez que o vi você ainda falava, Thanatos. O bastante pra me deixar tremendo de medo com poucas palavras. Agora você não diz nada a ninguém... E seu parceiro parece agir como se isso fosse o normal. O que esses anos fizeram a você?

Azrael teve esperança de ouvir alguma resposta, qualquer resposta... Mas não recebeu sequer um olhar. Thanatos tinha parado de escrever no diário, sinal que estava escutando-o, mas não responderia. Azrael sentia um crescente desespero diante disso, embora não soubesse explicar o motivo. Talvez o sentimento nem lhe pertencesse de verdade, não tinha como saber.

— Queria lhe oferecer alguma ajuda. Percebo o peso que carrega em seus ombros... Mas você nunca aceitaria a ajuda de alguém fraco como eu, não é?

Novamente o silêncio. Azrael esticou uma mão lentamente, como se pensasse em tocar uma das mãos enluvadas do outro Caçador, atento para o caso de Thanatos não reagir bem a tentativa de aproximação. Conseguiu segurar a mão dele e com delicadeza trazê-la para perto, observando como a luva parecia ter sido queimada por alguma coisa. Em algumas partes podia ver que o tecido tinha sido queimado o suficiente pra deixar a pele exposta, em carne viva.

— Isso aconteceu por segurar as minhas asas? Deveria ter dito que estava ferido!

O loiro soltou a mão do outro com delicadeza, para buscar em sua pequena bolsa de equipamentos por algo. Localizou um vidro contendo uma substância verde gosmenta, de cheiro forte e ocre, depois foi tentar tirar a luva alheia. Thanatos afastou a mão prontamente, em silêncio, recolhendo-a para o colo. Não permitiria que Azrael a retirasse.

— Tem que cuidar disso, Thanatos. Não pode ficar com dor. Se não vai me deixar cuidar então pelo menos faça-o sozinho.

Azrael estendeu o vidro com a substância, um tipo de poção curativa, e após um momento de tenso silêncio o mais alto aceitou a poção. Fez um gesto indicando que Azrael o deixasse a sós e o Caçador Fantasma prontamente se levantou e andou na direção da porta, mas se deteve ali por mais um momento, olhando para trás mais uma vez. Estar frente a frente com aquele homem após tantos anos era estranho. Não via nele o que tinha visto da primeira e última vez que conversavam, tinha as lembranças bem vivas daquele dia...

Azrael tinha sido treinado para algo diferente do que aquilo que as pessoas esperavam de um Caçador de Demônios. Ele não era movido por ódio, uma vez que desconhecia tal sentimento, e apesar de ter recebido a base de treinamento como todos os outros Caçadores, ele não costumava andar pelos campos de batalha. Ele era melhor em proteger aqueles que estivessem a sua volta, cuidar de ferimentos. Herdara do mestre os conhecimentos sobre ervas medicinais, poções, tudo que precisaria pra cuidar de ferimentos de batalha, mas também tudo o que um curandeiro de vilarejo devia saber pra proteger uma criança de uma febre ou coisa parecida.

Azrael era um estranho tipo de Caçador curandeiro. O único em toda a ordem e, portanto, a ovelha negra dos Caçadores. Ou, naquele caso, uma ovelha branca. Uma ovelha solitária que não suportava observar a dor das outras pessoas e não poder fazer nada.

Shang terminava de vestir-se. Diferente das roupas azuis feitas de seda fina e cheias de detalhes que usava durante o dia, naquele momento ele vestia uma roupa branca, longa, opaca, de tecido confortável e relativamente quente. Tinha o mesmo estilo das roupas de Xiansai, mas muito mais leve, como se realmente fosse feito para os momentos de ficar em casa. Os cabelos ainda estavam um pouco úmidos, evitara secá-los por completo.

Sentado diante de uma penteadeira improvisada no quarto o Arcanista contemplou o próprio reflexo no espelho por alguns momentos. Parecia menos pálido depois do banho, os cabelos não eram tão lisos ou perfeitamente arrumados depois de lavados, e havia qualquer diferença em seus traços quando não se arrumava. Segurou os fios negros, correndo os dedos por eles e vendo quão longos estavam, considerando se deveria cortá-los ou deixar que crescessem ainda mais. Deixar que atingissem o tamanho dos cabelos de Sitri parecia um tanto tentador.

Com um suspiro Shang afastou aqueles pensamentos. Com tantas coisas acontecendo ele tinha certeza que aquele não era o tipo de coisa que deveria estar pensando. Não era momento para pensamentos superficiais. Tinha tantas outras coisas para se preocupar... E ao mesmo tempo, estava cansado disso. Cansado de tantas preocupações. Talvez o egoísmo de alguns pensamentos superficiais fosse o que sua mente precisava naquela hora.

Ou talvez só por pensar isso ele já estivesse se cansando, pensando demais.

Desistiu de pensar. Molhou o pente de madeira no recipiente com óleo de camomila aquecido e passou a arrumar os cabelos com ele. De inicio os fios pareciam ficar duros, o que os mantinha no lugar conforme penteava, e o perfume do óleo ficaria por um tempo longo. O trabalho foi lento, Shang era cuidadoso, como se quisesse garantir que cada mecha receberia a devida atenção. Era como um ritual para o qual ele tinha toda a paciência do mundo.

Sitri afastou o tecido que servia de porta para o aposento e enfiou a cabeça pra dentro, a longa cabeleira ruiva um pouco mais arrumada daquela vez.

— É só impressão minha ou a roupa que você me emprestou é um vestido?  
— É a única coisa do seu tamanho que tenho na casa.

Sitri deu um passo à frente, entrando no cômodo e observando como Shang pacientemente arrumava os cabelos. Uma paciência que ele mesmo não tinha com o próprio cabelo, então ficava um pouco impressionado com a dedicação do Arcanista. A vaidade era algo que Sitri não compreendia direito, não tinha paciência pra ser vaidoso.

As roupas longas e vermelhas, com desenhos de lobos feitos em linhas negras, ficavam bem em Sitri. A roupa era um tanto feminina, até tinha um decote modesto e deixava uma das pernas a mostra, o que poderia ser considerado sensual, mas Sitri parecia desconfortável usando aquilo. Mantinha uma das mãos em frente ao peito, a manga longa cuidando de cobri-lo do busto até a cintura, e a outra mão tentava insistentemente manter a parte de baixo da roupa mais fechada, evitando mostrar a perna.

— Porque você tinha que ser tão anão?  
— Tenho um tamanho normal para o padrão de Xiansai, não sou anão. Vocês Caçadores é que são muito altos. Se está tão ruim assim usar a roupa da Ashara então vai ter que voltar pra armadura. Não pode aguentar pelo menos algumas horas? Uma roupa não muda quem você é.

Sitri pareceu prestes a retrucar, mas calou-se, como se algo naquelas palavras tivesse lhe atingido profundamente. Shang sorriu ao perceber que fora certeiro em seu alvo e pousou o pente na penteadeira de madeira ao terminar com os cabelos, deixando-os soltos por enquanto.

Com um gesto indicou que Sitri se aproximasse, enquanto se levantava pra oferecer o lugar a Sitri, deixando o ruivo sentar diante do espelho. Cuidadosamente Shang afastou os cabelos vermelhos do mais alto, deixando-os na frente do corpo, enquanto as mãos dele, pequenas e ágeis, entravam pelo tecido, tocando-o nas costas. Sitri o olhou com desconfiança, principalmente ao sentir como a pressão em seu peito aliviava.

Shang tinha acabado de soltar a faixa que usava no peito. Ele sabia que encontraria aquelas faixas ali, sabia que estariam apertadas. De alguma forma Shang entendia de tudo aquilo. Se não fosse a diferença de tamanho daquela roupa vermelha o Caçador teria começado a considerar que talvez aquele vestido fosse do próprio Shang.

— Tire-as pra dormir, ou ficará com marcas e dolorido. Não faz bem ao seu corpo ficar preso por tanto tempo. Se quiser, eu mesmo ajudo a colocá-las quando você acordar.  
— Você parece entender demais do assunto, Arcanista.

Shang não respondeu, dessa vez ele apenas sorriu de sua maneira sarcástica, antes de se afastar. Não havia uma cama no quarto, ao invés disso almofadas coloridas cobriam o chão próximo a janela, e o Arcanista deitou-se ali, esticando-se preguiçosamente, antes de deixar os olhos negros buscarem por Sitri novamente, admirando como o ruivo ficava bem de vermelho. Sempre tinha gostado de vermelho... Talvez ainda fosse sua cor favorita. Não tinha mais certeza de nada.

Sitri não se moveu, mas retribuiu o olhar, pensativo. Observava aquele corpo que parecia delicado. Como todo usuário e magia Shang parecia frágil até certo ponto. Não havia músculos para que ele mostrasse com orgulho, ele era realmente baixo para o padrão daquele mundo, mas não havia nada nele que fosse diferente dos outros homens de Xiansai que Sitri já tinha visto na vida. E ainda assim, de alguma forma, o ruivo sentia que o Shang para o qual estava olhando naquele momento era de alguma forma diferente do que vira antes. Mais sincero, mais vivo.

— Se continuar me olhando tão intensamente vou começar a achar que está querendo deitar aqui comigo. Pode vir Sitri, não tenha vergonha de querer dormir entre meus braços acolhedores.

O tom de Shang foi tão exagerado, tão dramático, que Sitri não conseguiu se impedir de rir da situação. Sabia que o convite não era sério, pelo menos não naquela parte mais insinuante. Levantou-se e se aproximou das almofadas, jogando-se no espaço ao lado do Arcanista, fechando os olhos por um momento enquanto apreciava a maciez das almofadas.

Nem se lembrava da última vez que tinha dormido em um lugar confortável. A vida toda sempre tinha dormido no chão frio e duro, ou em camas bem improvisadas do acampamento dos Caçadores. Aquelas almofadas, por mais simples que pudessem parecer, representavam um tipo de luxo que Sitri desconhecia.

Assim como o perfume de flor que emanava dos cabelos negros do Arcanista. O perfume fazia o Caçador se lembrar de tempos mais felizes, quando era apenas uma criança brincando nos campos ou ajudando os pais, sem nenhuma preocupação no mundo. Uma infância tão distante, quando aqueles olhos azuis não brilhavam com a intensidade das chamas do Inferno ainda... Parecia até irreal pensar nisso depois de tanto tempo.

Sitri não gostava de pensar no passado. Sempre tinha parecido mais agradável esquecer, olhando apenas para frente. Porque nada no passado podia ser mudado. A destruição causada pelo Inferno era o que tornava Sitri quem era hoje. E ele se orgulhava de quem era, do trabalho que fazia ao ajudar a livrar o mundo da influência demoníaco. Da liberdade que sentira quando Rakanoth, O Senhor do Desespero, fora eliminado pelo grupo de heróis que livrara aquele mundo do Mal Supremo.

O ruivo adormeceu em pouco tempo, levado para o mundo dos sonhos pelo ligeiro calor do corpo do Arcanista a seu lado, o perfume de camélias e o conforto daquelas almofadas macias. Um sono que talvez não fosse interrompido por sonhos desagradáveis envolvendo gritos e sangue, um sono pacífico, como ele merecia.

Com Shang não foi muito diferente. Estava exausto, não tivera a chance de descansar devidamente desde que tinha partido para o Norte em busca daquelas ruínas. Não se dera tempo pra descansar e pensar desde... Os acontecimentos na cratera do Monte Arreat. Fizera de tudo pra se ocupar, pra que o sofrimento não o alcançasse, para que não precisasse pensar em tudo o que deixara para trás, tudo o que perdera em tão pouco tempo.

E agora o Arcanista percebera o quão sozinho tinha se sentido desde o fim de tudo aquilo. Tinha sido mais fácil ignorar a dor quando estava ocupado, cercado pelos servos do Imperador ou por estudiosos, ajudando a reconstruir Caldeum, assumindo sua nova posição de Grão-Vizir do novo Imperador. Mas Shang sempre esteve sozinho.

Sempre esteve escondido por trás de uma máscara. Ali, perto de Sitri, tinha dito mais verdades do que durante todo o tempo desde a derrota de Diablo. Isso era um alívio. O fez perceber que talvez nem tudo o que era atualmente fosse mentira. Talvez existissem algumas verdades. Ainda teria tempo pra descobrir onde terminavam as verdades e começavam as mentiras.

Mas por uma noite... Poderia apenas fechar os olhos e dormir, sem pensar nas perdas, na dor e no medo. Uma noite sem pesadelos, sem que precisasse de uma dama vestida de vermelho a seu lado. Porque Sitri não era uma dama, mesmo usando as roupas de Ashara.


	6. Normalidade

Quando Shang acordou  teve de tomar o cuidado de não acordar Sitri enquanto tentava se levantar, o que foi um verdadeiro desafio, ao ponto dele considerar teleportar para fora das almofadas, já que o ruivo tinha ocupado o espaço todo. O Arcanista ficou imaginando se o Caçador pensava que ele era um urso de pelúcia para agarrá-lo daquele jeito. Quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar do agarre do ruivo e se levantar Shang tentou se vestir o mais rápido que podia, sem fazer nenhum barulho que pudesse acordar o outro.

Devidamente vestido com suas roupas azuis o Arcanista foi até a cozinha, preparando chá e servindo-se de um pouco de pão e queijo. Cortou algumas fatias, buscou por frutas e colocou tudo em uma bandeja. Pelo que se lembrava com toda a confusão Thanatos não tinha comido nada, e ele tinha a impressão que o Caçador não deixara a biblioteca em nenhum momento. Talvez até tivesse dormido na mesa. A imagem de Thanatos babando na mesa no meio de todas aquelas anotações parecia bastante divertida para Shang, por isso ele foi até a biblioteca bem devagar, evitando fazer qualquer som.

O aposento já estava iluminado pela luz do sol que entrava pelas janelas, a vela tinha derretido até o fim, e Thanatos parecia não ter se movido um centímetro sequer na mesa... Exceto pelo rosto. A posição da cabeça indicava que ele estava olhando para outro lado e não para as anotações, e apenas por curiosidade o Arcanista seguiu a direção do olhar... Apenas para se deparar com Azrael, sentado no chão e encolhido contra a parede, adormecido.

O rosto jovem certamente parecia angelical quando estava adormecido. Não tinha a tristeza que parecia permanente naqueles olhos azuis, o que era quase um alívio. Shang ficou imaginando se pelo menos no mundo dos sonhos o loiro podia ter alguma paz, e torcia para que sim. Muita gente naquela casa tinha pesadelos, pelo menos o Fantasma merecia um pouco de paz, já que parecia livre dos pecados de todos os outros ali presentes.

Por um momento o Arcanista ficou se perguntando se o loiro dormira ali apenas para ficar de olho no Cubo, ter certeza que ele ainda estava seguro e que Thanatos não ia desaparecer com o artefato no meio da noite. Se fosse o caso, Thanatos devia ter aguentado mais tempo acordado do que ele. Afastou logo esse pensamento, voltando-se para o Caçador de vestes negras, com a intenção de ver como estava o progresso do trabalho dele...

Os olhos negros pararam exatamente no diário aberto em um desenho. Não tinha sido feito com pena e tinta, mas com carvão... Era o rosto de Azrael, pacífico em seu sono, os traços bastante realistas, e logo abaixo um anel, o símbolo do anel com certo destaque. Shang se inclinou pra frente pra tentar ler o que Thanatos escrevera ao lado do desenho do anel, mas a mão enluvada do Caçador cobriu a anotação prontamente. Foi quando Shang percebeu que Thanatos estava acordado desde que ele entrara.

O Arcanista sorriu, por mais que o coração tivesse disparado por um momento com o susto que tomara com o Caçador. Mas se manteria frio. Não podia ficar pulando de susto com qualquer coisa, tinha uma postura a manter, uma reputação a zelar.

— Então Azrael é seu tipo? Eu não esperava por isso de você, Thanatos. Acho que eu nunca espero, eu sempre presumo que as pessoas são normais.

Thanatos nem sequer ergueu o olhar, Shang não conseguiu ver se aqueles olhos estavam realmente encarando-o, mas podia sentir aquilo. Podia sentir como o Ódio do Caçador de Demônios tinha se manifestado por um momento, como um aviso para que não dissesse mais alguma besteira.

— O que eu disse de errado?  
— Está chamando-o de anormal. — Foi Azrael quem respondeu, abrindo os olhos lentamente e cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos para bocejar longamente. — Um homem que ama a outro não é anormal.  
— Eu nunca disse que era! — Shang cruzou os braços, olhando da figura silenciosa para o loiro. — Eu só quis dizer que... Não é a ordem natural das coisas, certo? Não era pra ofender...  
— Não está melhorando muito seu discurso, senhor Arcanista. Mas entendemos que sua intenção não foi ofender e que você apenas não sabe como se expressar.   
— Peço desculpas se ofendi.

Shang parecia bastante sem graça. Aquele não era o tipo de coisa com que ele sabia lidar muito bem. Sempre tinha visto o amor como algo entre um homem e uma mulher, mas sabia que existiam outros tipos de atração, e até pessoas que conseguiam sentir atração pelas duas coisas. Só não sabia como se referir a aquilo. Ele seguia o que achava que fosse a ordem natural das coisas, se envolvia com mulheres... Mas, se parava pra realmente pensar, era lembrado que não havia nada de natural em si. No estado em que sua vida estava o Arcanista já não sabia mais o que deveria ser o normal para si.

Mas eram pensamentos muito complexos para se ter nas primeiras horas da manhã, então ele prontamente deixou de lado, colocando uma máscara sorridente, o sarcasmo preparado como uma distração.

— Eu devo deixar vocês dois a sós? Eu nunca quis interromper o momento de vocês...  
— Não está interrompendo nada. — Azrael se levantou devagar, observando a bandeja e pegando uma das frutas, dando uma mordida. Era óbvio que estava faminto. — Nada além da concentração dele, pelo menos. Mas talvez seja bom para Thanatos fazer uma pausa.

O Caçador mais alto não respondeu, apenas batendo com os dedos em um vidrinho vazio que estava em cima da mesa, impaciente. Certamente não aprovava a distração e muito menos que Azrael quisesse dizer quando devia ou não descansar. Ele não estava disposto a receber ordens.

Shang sorriu verdadeiramente ao ver essa discreta demonstração de rebeldia. Estava começando a entender porque Sitri não parecia ter problemas com o companheiro; Thanatos sabia se expressar muito bem quando queria, mesmo que ele nunca falasse, por qualquer que fosse o motivo. Era até impressionante como ele conseguia se fazer entender sem ter uma expressão pra ser lida ou palavras, qualquer tom de voz, pra ajudar.

Azrael sorriu, o rosto parecendo se iluminar por um momento enquanto observava o mais alto, como se tivesse acontecido algo de bom que só ele sabia o que era. O Arcanista pareceu tentado a questionar o que tinha acontecido, o que ele tinha deixado de perceber ali, mas daquela vez ele escolheu apenas observar os dois por um momento. E estava realmente começando a achar que havia qualquer verdade em sua “acusação” de que Thanatos estivesse de alguma forma interessado em Azrael. Ou talvez o que estivesse acontecendo fosse o contrário, porque era a primeira vez que o loiro parecia tão animado.

E foi depois desse pensamento que Shang decidiu que não queria mais pensar. Aquilo não era de sua conta, já andava tendo pensamentos confusos demais por causa de toda a situação de Sitri, não queria mais de tudo isso. E certamente não queria se meter nos problemas dos outros.

— Vou deixá-los em paz e tentar acordar o Sitri. Se precisarem de alguma coisa basta que me chamem...

De alguma forma Shang tinha a impressão que Thanatos não o procuraria a não ser que fosse uma questão de vida ou morte, então sentiu que essas palavras serviam melhor para Azrael. Tentou sorrir para o loiro de uma forma amigável e virou-se pra deixar a biblioteca, mas sentiu que o loiro o segurava levemente pelo pulso.

— Posso falar com você a sós por um instante?

Shang não tinha certeza se queria saber o que o loiro queria a sós consigo, mas assentiu mesmo assim. Juntos saíram da biblioteca, em direção à sala, e o Arcanista indicou as almofadas caso o loiro quisesse sentar-se. Azrael permaneceu de pé, olhando para o chão como se estivesse procurando o melhor jeito de começar o assunto, e Shang aguardou com paciência.

— Eu não deveria me meter nos seus assuntos, não tenho esse direito, uma vez que não sou ninguém na sua vida, apenas um desconhecido... Mas posso perceber o peso da sua dor. Você carrega essa dor sozinho e tenta sorrir mesmo assim, e sabe ser convincente, mas toda barreira um dia se quebra. Você não precisa suportar tudo sozinho, Shang. E não é errado expressar a sua dor.

A única coisa que ele não soube como lidar com aquelas palavras. Não considerava que tinha amigos – no máximo companheiros de aventuras -, por isso não estava habituado a situações daquele tipo. Não se abria com ninguém, mantinha suas dores dentro de sua barreira de gelo, e agora só sabia se perguntar onde tinha errado. Em que ponto falhara e deixara sua feridas expostas pra alguém que mal conhecia.

E ele sabia que não tinha deixado. Não mostrara essa fragilidade diante de Azrael... E mesmo assim ele parecia vê-la. Shang estremeceu diante daqueles olhos azuis e tristes. Aqueles olhos que viam tudo, olhos que tinham sido capazes de reconhecer o que quer que tivesse visto por baixo do capuz de Thanatos. Olhos que faziam o orgulhoso Arcanista querer olhar para o outro lado, como se isso pudesse proteger a sua alma .

Não queria olhar naqueles olhos claros e sentir como se estivesse olhando para um espelho. Já era enervante ver a tristeza constante que existia em Azrael, sentir que essa tristeza era sua de alguma forma só tornava as coisas piores. O Arcanista respirou fundo, os olhos fechados, e ignorou aquele aperto na garganta. Não podia quebrar agora. Suas barreiras não podiam falhar agora, sem sequer ter um motivo aparente... Tudo estava normal.

Shang repetiu isso mentalmente como se fosse um mantra. Como se ao acreditar naquilo pudesse transformar em uma realidade... Mas não conseguiu se concentrar por completo. Os olhos negros se abriram, quase assustador, enquanto sentia-se preso por um abraço firme do loiro.

O corpo de Azrael era ligeiramente frio, o que lhe dava uma sensação de alívio que era tão familiar... E da qual sentira uma imensa saudade, mas só agora percebia o quanto. Sentiu-se pequeno no abraço de Azrael, talvez por ser realmente baixo perto do loiro – ou de qualquer dos outros Caçadores -, e de alguma forma isso o fazia se sentir frágil. Ele, que era tão forte, que sempre tinha acreditado que seria a pessoa a realizar a profecia e salvar o mundo... Ali era tão pequeno, tão humano.

Shang não percebeu que estava chorando até que começasse a soluçar e acabasse por se agarrar as roupas claras do mais novo. As lágrimas descendo por seu rosto, quentes, aliviando pouco a pouco a dor que guardara em seu peito por todo aquele tempo. Tanta dor que parecia não ter fim; era incrível como ele conseguia sentir-se tão vazio e, ao mesmo tempo, tão cheio dela.

E quanto tempo tinha sofrido em silêncio, acumulando aquelas emoções negativas? Desde a cratera de Arreat. Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido... Abandonara o corpo sem vida da pessoa que mais amara em toda a sua existência e movido pelo desejo de vingança cruzara aquela pequena extensão do Inferno, descendo até encontrar Azmodan e eliminá-lo. A perda de Ogechi... Depois veio o retorno de Diablo como O Mal Supremo. E então o retorno a Caldeum, para tentar reconstruí-la e assumir seu lugar na nova ordem.

O mundo não tinha parado pra que Shang pudesse respirar e chorar por suas perdas. Não existiu o tempo para o luto, e até aquele momento ele não tinha percebido o quanto estava precisando disso. O quanto tinha negligenciado uma parte de si em nome das decisões que tomara, como não dera a si mesmo o tempo pra acostumar-se com a nova vida a qual se obrigara desde os acontecimentos da cratera.

Estava se perdendo. Não sabia mais se havia algo de real em si ou se no final era apenas uma ilusão. Uma péssima ilusão, podia imaginar. Incompleta e frágil. Frágil como uma flor de gelo... Como aquela flor entregue a Léa e que tinha sido a única coisa a restar quando a menina desaparecera por causa do retorno de Diablo.

Shang não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, no abraço firme do Caçador branco. Só soube que foi um período de tempo longo porque percebeu que estava seco, não tinha mais lágrimas para derramar. Talvez tivesse chorado mais naquela vez do que chorara em toda a sua vida. Era como se um grande peso tivesse sido removido do peito de Shang.

A dor ainda existia. As mil perguntas não feitas, as inseguranças, todo o medo de que algo desse errado na vida que tinha escolhido para si. Shang sabia que ainda teria muitas coisas pra lidar, que a vida faria perguntas mais difíceis, para as quais talvez ele nunca tivesse nenhuma resposta. Mas por pelo menos alguns segundos ele estava em paz.

Afastou-se bem devagar daquele abraço, com certa hesitação, e passou a mão pelo rosto, tentando secar as lágrimas. Não precisava de um espelho para imaginar a bagunça que estava a sua aparência; as lágrimas deixando trilhas levemente mais escuras em sua pele ao livrá-lo da pouca maquiagem que usava para ter um efeito de maior palidez. A pintura preta dos olhos completamente borrada, sua vaidade removida pelas lágrimas.

O Arcanista não disse nada, mas agradeceu ao Caçador Fantasma com um sorriso fraco. Pequeno, mas repleto de sinceridade, porque Shang ainda sentia que tinha a alma aberta, como uma ferida exposta que precisaria de um pouco de tempo para fechar-se. Azrael tinha suas próprias lágrimas para secar naquela hora e Shang sabia que ele chorara por si. Chorara consigo, por sua dor, mesmo sem de fato conhecê-la.

Azrael era mesmo um Caçador de Demônios muito estranho. Shang estava começando a achar que aquele homem era incapaz de fazer mal a uma mosca, diferente de Thanatos ou Sitri. Não importava se ele era o Fantasma do Forte da vigília... Ele não parecia ser um guerreiro. O dom dele era diferente. Azrael era tão diferente quanto suas vestes brancas eram diferentes das armaduras dos outros Caçadores.

E para Shang ele estava se mostrando o mais perigoso.


	7. Viagem

O resto do dia foi basicamente uma repetição daquela noite. Thanatos não saiu da biblioteca, Sitri parecia estar sempre procurando alguma coisa pra fazer pra se distrair, e Azrael tinha desaparecido em algum canto da casa que estivesse mais fresco na hora. O calor parecia estar fazendo-o passar mal, o que não era nada a se estranhar, considerando que ele parecia ter passado a vida toda no meio da neve do Norte.

Shang tentara realizar todos os seus deveres normalmente, o que incluía ir até o palácio falar com o Imperador e se certificar que seus serviços não eram necessários para nada urgente. Ser o Grão-Vizir tinha suas vantagens e desvantagens, mas aquela era uma vantagem que ele nunca teria esperado...

Estava na sala do Imperador ainda, conversando com Ashara sobre um possível aumento na segurança interna do palácio imperial, quando um homem entrou apressadamente pelas imponentes portas duplas. O homem tinha uma aparência simples e descuidada, as roupas empoeiradas pela viagem pelo deserto, o rosto vermelho e pingando suor, os cabelos castanhos curtos, mas parecendo que foram cortados com uma foice ou coisa do tipo. Não era uma figura que normalmente teria a permissão para se apresentar diante do Imperador do Kehjistão, por isso Ashara levou imediatamente a mão a espada, preparada pra defender o Imperador se fosse necessário. Shang a impediu de dar um passo a frente, indo pessoalmente para perto do desconhecido, ficando entre ele e o Imperador, enquanto o homem se ajoelhava no tapete púrpura.

— Vossa Alteza Imperial... Espero que minha entrada abrupta possa ser perdoada, mas trago notícias de além mar. Algo está acontecendo em Hespéria. A capital está fechando suas portas, pessoas estão desaparecendo pelas ruas e arredores da cidade... Parece que um grande mal está retornando a esse mundo.

O semblante do Imperador escureceu, por um momento passaram diante dos olhos dele todos os acontecimentos de quando Hakan II ainda estava no trono. As desgraças que se abateram sobre a cidade, o domínio total de Belial no Kehjistão. As mãos do homem pareciam tremer, impossível dizer se de medo ou de raiva ao pensar que a paz a pouco reestabelecida podia durar tão pouco.

— Não veio até aqui apenas para me alertar. O que espera de mim?  
— Dizem que um dos heróis responsáveis por salvar Caldeum e lutar no forte da vigília está aqui. Se pudesse enviá-lo...  
— Shang é o protetor de Caldeum. Porque eu o deixaria partir, deixando-nos vulneráveis pra qualquer que seja o mal que está rondando por ai? Volte para Hespéria, antes que eu mande decapitá-lo por invadir meu palácio.

O desespero ficou claro nos olhos do homem e embora ele tivesse pensado em uma resposta era claro que preferia manter a cabeça exatamente onde estava. Trêmulo de medo e de decepção o homem esforçou-se para tentar ficar de pé, lembrando no ultimo momento que deveria prestar uma reverência – o que fez de forma desajeitada -, antes de virar-se pra deixar a sala do trono do Imperador. Ele estava quase saindo pelas portas quando Shang descruzou os braços, olhando para o soberano do Kehjistão.

— Não é prudente ignorar uma ameaça só porque está longe. Não gosto da ideia de sentar e esperar que essa força maligna atravesse o mar... Partirei para Hespéria ao anoitecer. Sou o herói de Santuário e não de Caldeum.  
— Você não ousaria, Li Shang... Se deixar esta sala estará desobedecendo as minhas ordens, isso é traição!  
— Desafio-o a mandar que seus homens me capturem e me cortem a língua por desobedecê-lo. — Sorriu com sarcasmo. — Com a permissão de Vossa Alteza...

Shang curvou-se de tal forma que as mangas longas de suas roupas tocaram o chão por alguns instantes, depois girou nos calcanhares e deixou a sala sem olhar para trás, de cabeça erguida, e sem sequer temer se a ordem para mantê-lo preso em Caldeum, ou qualquer castigo, viesse agora mesmo. Alcançou o desconhecido com apenas alguns passos e tocou-o no ombro, guiando-o para a escadaria que os levaria até a saída, enquanto aproveitava para tentar descobrir quaisquer detalhes sobre a situação de Hespéria.

Desaparecimentos misteriosos a noite não era uma novidade naquele mundo, nem sequer podia ser considerado um sinal inegável de que o mal retornava a Santuário, mas Shang tinha aprendido a ser mais cuidadoso com essas coisas. Belial só tinha conseguido dominar Caldeum daquela forma porque ninguém tinha desconfiado de quem ele realmente era, por mais óbvio que parecesse depois.

Talvez Shang estivesse prestes a desperdiçar seu tempo precioso atrás de uma pista falsa. Talvez a guilda dos ladrões estivesse capturando pessoas e vendendo-as como escravos em outros reinos, não era exatamente algo incomum. Não tinha como ter certeza enquanto não chegasse a Hespéria, mas sentia que era seu dever investigar. Não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre aquilo.

Ordenou que o mensageiro desconhecido descansasse um pouco e buscasse um lugar seguro para ficar, de preferência fora de Caldeum para evitar mais problemas com o Imperador, e retornou a sua casa. O Arcanista tinha uma viagem para planejar e tinha certeza que não seria fácil nem barato. Mas foi só ao abrir a porta da casa que Shang se lembrou de um pequeno detalhe... Tinha três Caçadores de Demônios como hospedes e um artefato místico antigo que não podia ficar sem proteção.

— Meu medalhão não tem marcada nenhuma localização daquela área, nunca tive motivos pra ir até Khanduras ou Hespéria antes. Eu poderia tentar me teleportar pra lá, mas Hespéria é conhecida por sua instabilidade mágica. É como se existisse uma interferência... Seria impossível prever as consequências, e o risco ficaria ainda maior se tivesse de teleportá-los comigo.  
— Nunca fui para um lugar tão distante. — Azrael baixou o olhar, como se não poder ajudar naquela questão lhe causasse muita vergonha. Talvez estivesse se sentindo um inútil. — Não tenho como ajudar.  
— E vocês dois? — O Arcanista voltou-se a dupla de Caçadores. Sitri parecia estar pensando seriamente. — Nunca tiveram de ir até lá? Khanduras tem péssima reputação, era de se esperar que já tivessem passado por lá pra matar alguma coisa.  
— É claro que já passamos! — Sitri se defendeu, cruzando os braços e olhando Shang de cima. — Mas a localização estava em meu medalhão antigo. A pedra dele se quebrou há algumas semanas...

Shang revirou os olhos, exasperado. Ao que tudo indicava teriam de fazer aquilo pelo método antigo e normal... Comprariam cavalos no mercado, se tivessem a sorte de ainda ter algum a venda a aquela altura, fariam um estoque de suprimentos e partiriam  em direção a Gea Kul. De lá poderiam pegar algum transporte aquático que os levasse até Lut Golein, daí seguiriam por Aranoch, contornariam as montanhas, e com sorte conseguiriam trocar de cavalos quando chegassem às proximidades de Tristram, assim poderiam seguir para Bramwell até chegar a Hespéria.

Seria uma viagem louca, cansativa e cara, mas parecia a única opção naquela hora. Shang já tinha tudo preparado dentro da própria cabeça. Sabia onde poderia conseguir cavalos bons, o problema é que não estariam com um preço tão bom assim.

Um portal se abriu poucos metros além deles e Shang arqueou as sobrancelhas, espiando as imagens que passavam por ele. Uma cidade a beira mar. Porto Real. Thanatos não esperou que ninguém fizesse um comentário, apontou para o portal como se estivesse ordenando que todos entrassem. Ninguém questionou.

Era tarde em Porto Real. Havia uma diferença de aproximadamente cinco horas entre Hespéria e o Kehjistão, portanto era natural que as ruas estivessem vazias a aquela hora. Apenas mendigos e vagabundos andavam pelas ruas a aquela hora da noite, qualquer pessoa de bem já teria se recolhido. O problema é que nenhum deles estava disposto a perder tempo desnecessariamente.

— Se descobrirmos quem vende cavalos por aqui podemos tentar acordá-lo, comprar os cavalos e partir nas primeiras horas da manhã...

Shang parecia olhar ao redor, em busca de qualquer coisa que indicasse a direção em que deveriam seguir para encontrar aquele tipo de coisa na cidade. Thanatos o ignorou por completo e, guardando o amuleto de portal, andou em direção as docas, onde havia certo movimento. Uma mulher loira entrou no caminho dele, sorrindo de forma que talvez fosse sedutora, piscando os olhos castanhos enquanto o tocava no ombro e descia pelo braço.

Ela não tinha noção do perigo, ou estava tão habituada aos elementos estranhos que andavam a noite pelo porto que a aparência de Thanatos não parecia suspeita. Ou talvez aquele fosse o nível de desespero de uma mulher que perdera sua honra a muito tempo e que fazia o que podia para tentar sobreviver naquele mundo cruel.

— Oi, bonitão. Procurando um pouco de diversão? Posso entretê-lo por algumas moedas... E aos seus amigos também.

Azrael estava tremendo e Shang pousou uma mão no ombro dele, como se quisesse lembrá-lo que tudo estava bem. Não entendia porque a presença da mulher tinha causado aquele tipo de reação no Caçador Fantasma, mas não parecia um momento pra questionar. Sitri, por outro lado, parecia estar se divertindo com a cena. Não era todo dia que Thanatos era assediado daquela forma descarada e ele tinha sincera curiosidade de como o companheiro ia reagir.

Thanatos não se moveu por alguns momentos, não afastou a mulher, embora também não parecesse retribuir sua atenção. Levou uma das mãos  bolsa em que carregava os equipamentos, enfiando uma das mãos enluvadas ali e tirando meia dúzia de rubis, que ele deixou nas mãos da loira. A boca dela se abriu, chocada com o que estava vendo. Sabia o valor daquele tipo de coisa; duas daquelas pedras, vendidas no lugar certo, deveriam lhe garantir dez anos sem ter de se preocupar com dinheiro. Talvez até mais. Ela estava tão espantada que não sabia como reagir.

E Thanatos não esperou que ela se recuperasse. Ele simplesmente se afastou dela, desvencilhando-se com agilidade felina e sem ser brusco, e continuou até um dos navios ancorados ali, o único que tinha uma vela acessa ainda, perto de um marujo adormecido. O Caçador parou exatamente a frente dele; se aproximara tão silenciosamente que o homem sequer acordou. Mais dois estavam conversando aos sussurros ali perto e pareciam não ter notado a presença dele.

Mas notaram quando Sitri subiu a bordo e parou ao lado do companheiro. Talvez fosse o peso da armadura completa a chamar a atenção de todos com tamanha facilidade; os passos de Thanatos realmente eram silenciosos, Shang já tinha notado que nunca conseguia ouvi-lo se aproximando. Era como tentar ouvir os passos de um fantasma. Ou pior, porque Azrael tecnicamente era um fantasma e parecia ter mais presença que Thanatos.

— O Capitão está presente? — O Pilhador fez o possível pra parecer um pouco mais intimidador do que o normal, a voz masculinizada pelo elmo ajudava nesse efeito. — Temos uma proposta a fazer a ele.  
— Não é da conta de vocês. Caiam fora.  
— Me deixe repetir a pergunta... —Sitri jogou duas moedas de ouro no chão e observou, com um sorriso sarcástico, como os homens praticamente se jogaram no chão para pegar as moedas. Tinha conseguido a atenção que queria. — O capitão está ou não aqui?

Os dois não tiveram a chance de responder. Uma mulher tinha se aproximado, vestida com roupas escuras, mas de tecidos de qualidade, botas de couro feitas por algum artesão talentoso, com tamanho ideal para os pés dela. Luxos que poucas pessoas tinham naqueles tempos, principalmente em um lugar como Porto Real, onde a desigualdade entre as classes era tão gritante. Ela não devia fazer parte da guilda dos mercadores; uma mulher daquele tipo certamente não trabalhava pra ninguém.

— Sou a Capitã. O que vocês estão querendo no meu navio a essa hora da noite?  
— Quanto teríamos de pagar pra que nos leve até o porto mais próximo da cidade de Hespéria?  
— Isso aqui não é navio de passageiros, e isso certamente sairia mais caro do que vocês podem pagar.

Foi a vez de Shang interferir. As roupas chamativas, os enfeites de ouro com pedrarias, ele certamente tinha a aparência de um nobre. Pior ainda, um nobre de Caldeum, o que era muito mais que o melhor mercador de Porto Real devia conseguir. Os olhos dela percorreram cada enfeite dele, dos prendedores de cabelo aos bordados de prata na roupa.

— Talvez possamos chegar a um acordo, Capitã. Porque não vamos a sua cabine? É preferível falar de negócios com privacidade.

O sorriso do Arcanista era cordial, a postura altiva, mas não chegando a ser arrogante, e o jeito como aqueles olhos negros passaram do rosto da mulher até o pescoço, descendo pelo decote generoso... A capitã sentiu-se corar com o atrevimento daquela atenção. Mas estava tentada demais pelo ouro pra deixar aquilo passar. Se jogasse as peças certas talvez aquela viagem lhe rendesse mais dinheiro do que a maioria dos trabalhos que fazia.

Ninguém dispensava um pouco de ouro fácil.

 


	8. "Tá chegando?"

A viagem até Hespéria pelo mar não demoraria muito. Talvez chegassem lá ao meio dia do dia seguinte, se o vento colaborasse, e se não acontecesse nenhum imprevisto. Shang tinha conseguido total colaboração da Capitã e de sua pequena tripulação, nenhum deles sabia como, exatamente, ele tinha conseguido isso.

Não havia muito o que fazer à bordo. Os homens estavam ocupados com seus afazeres, Shang jogava dados com a Capitã para se distrair, e Sitri ficava ao redor dos dois, tentando entender como exatamente aquele jogo funcionava e considerando seriamente juntar-se a eles.

Thanatos estava observando o mar distraidamente. Ele tinha dado às costas ao continente, mais interessado naquele horizonte que parecia infinito. Não tinha a cabeça baixa naquela hora, mas talvez estivesse perdido em pensamentos, olhando para algo que não estava realmente ali. A maioria das pessoas ali presentes já tinha percebido que era melhor deixar o Caçador silencioso em paz.

Mesmo assim existiu um momento em que Azrael se aproximou, parando ao lado dele e contemplando o mar por alguns minutos, talvez pensando no que falar. Ou só estava esperando pra ver se Thanatos sequer daria alguma indicação de que estivesse percebendo a sua presença ali. Nada aconteceu, o Caçador não se moveu.

— Gostaria de saber para o que está realmente olhando pra estar sentindo essa saudade agridoce. — Era só um comentário, Azrael não achava que receberia qualquer resposta para saciar sua curiosidade. — Da mesma forma que gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com você. A infância parece muito distante quando penso nos tempos de treinamento, tudo que aconteceu antes que ele...

Azrael pareceu engolir em seco. Lembrar-se de seu mestre sempre causava uma imensa dor, ele não conseguiria concluir a frase. Mas pelo menos percebeu como o rosto de Thanatos virava apenas alguns centímetros em sua direção, como se ele estivesse escutando com alguma atenção.

— Você não era silencioso. Se me lembro bem você até falou bastante da última vez que estivemos sozinhos, me deixou apavorado. O que fez alguém como você se fechar?

Nenhuma resposta. Thanatos sabia o que Azrael estava tentando fazer. Bastava observar e ouvir com atenção quando o loiro interagia com alguém pra começar a entender a estranha habilidade que ele possuía, embora Thanatos ainda não soubesse explicá-la, nem tivesse certeza dos detalhes de como funcionava... Mas sabia o que fazia com as pessoas. Ele só não sabia por que Azrael fazia aquilo.

Inicialmente imaginara que ele estava tentando conquistar a simpatia do grupo na esperança que devolvessem a ele o Cubo de Kanai, pra que ele retornasse às ruínas e o mantivesse escondido do mundo por mais algum tempo. Mas ele não fizera mais nenhum pedido para que o devolvessem. Não tocara mais no assunto, não tentava impedir que desvendassem as instruções. Não os atrapalhava de nenhuma forma.

Thanatos sempre tinha sido talentoso para perceber mentiras ou más intenções, e ele não percebia nada disso em Azrael. Pelo contrário, era enervante aquela preocupação sincera que ele parecia ter por todos. Deixava o Caçador silencioso sentindo-se irritado com ele por algum motivo. Não sabia se era imune aos efeitos de Azrael, ou se apenas estava atento demais pra cair neles, mas não pretendia deixá-lo chegar onde queria.

Ficou de frente para o loiro e deu um passo a frente, ficando muito próximo a ele, o suficiente pra que pudesse baixar o rosto até a altura da orelha dele, os lábios se movendo suavemente enquanto sussurrava-lhe algo. Os olhos azuis se abriram em surpresa, fosse pelo que estava ouvindo ou apenas pelo fato de Thanatos ter finalmente dito alguma coisa. Ele parecia paralisado por um momento, os lábios entreabertos como se precisasse disso pra respirar, os cílios longos parecendo pesar, até que ele quase fechasse os olhos, rendido.

O mais alto afastou-se sem dizer mais nada, deixando Azrael sozinho ali parado. O loiro demorou ainda alguns instantes pra fazer qualquer movimento, segurando-se como se não conseguisse permanecer de pé sozinho naquele momento. A cena tinha chamado a atenção de Shang e de Sitri, que observavam tudo com sincera curiosidade.

— Então Thanatos sabe falar...  
— Você pensou que ele era mudo?  
— O que queria que eu pensasse? Nunca o ouvi falar nada. Nunca o ouvi sequer fazer algum som que indicasse que ele tinha voz. — Shang parecia levemente irritado pelo Pilhador olhá-lo como se a conclusão de que Thanatos era mudo fosse ridícula. Acreditava que em seu lugar qualquer pessoa acharia a mesma coisa. — Cheguei a pensar que um Lacuni tinha comido a língua dele!

Era impossível ver o rosto de Sitri por causa do elmo, mas parecia faltar muito pouco para que caísse na gargalhada diante do ridículo da situação. O Pilhador estava tão acostumado com o companheiro silencioso, mesmo sem saber o motivo do silêncio, que em algum momento ele tinha parado de pensar nisso.

Ele não se importava com os porquês, era decisão de Thanatos. Se ele quisesse passar o resto da vida sem falar com ninguém, não seria Sitri a tentar convencê-lo do contrário, porque o mais velho tivera a mesma cortesia consigo. Na primeira vez que dissera que era um homem e que deveria ser tratado como tal Thanatos apenas assentira... Sitri tinha achado que tinha sido apenas para calá-lo, mas percebeu nas ações do outro que ele levara aquilo a sério.

Porque Sitri sabia muito bem que Thanatos tratavam mulheres de forma diferente. A cena com a prostituta em Porto Real não tinha sido uma novidade para o Pilhador, já vira ações semelhantes vindas de Thanatos, e nunca conseguira uma resposta sobre os motivos dele pra agir daquele jeito. Era uma das peculiaridades dele, e só. Talvez nem mesmo Josen, o mestre dos dois, soubesse o motivo para aquilo.

— Ele e Azrael parecem... Íntimos. Ou tão íntimo quanto dá pra imaginar o Thanatos sendo com alguém.  
— É o efeito do Azrael. Se ele diz que conheceu Thanatos anos atrás, então deve ter sido antes mesmo de eu chegar ao acampamento dos Caçadores pra ser treinado. Não sei qual é a história deles. Talvez tenham sido amantes? Francamente, eu não sei nem se eu quero saber.

Sitri tinha aprendido uma coisa muito simples sobre o próprio parceiro desde o dia em que o conhecera: o mais velho não gostava que bisbilhotassem sua vida. Thanatos tinha seus segredos... Ele era feito de segredos, e ele pretendia mantê-los guardados. Não era da conta de ninguém. Especular não levaria a nada.

O problema é que Shang era curioso demais pra simplesmente esquecer o assunto. Os olhos negros do Arcanista ainda estavam parados em Azrael, vendo o rosto corado dele, como o Caçador Fantasma parecia tão... Perdido. Azrael devia ter um estranho dom natural para parecer frágil, ou talvez Thanatos tivesse acertado algum ponto doloroso e o derrubado com o que quer que tivesse dito a ele.

Shang sabia que não teria nenhuma resposta quanto a essas dúvidas, continuaria curioso. Mas nada podia impedi-lo de usar a imaginação e criar suas próprias teorias sobre o que acontecia entre aqueles dois. Pelo menos era uma forma de se distrair e não pensar no que podia estar por vir.

— Sabe por que ele decidiu que deveríamos fazer a viagem de barco?  
— Ele conhece essa área um pouco melhor do que eu... Talvez tenha se lembrado de algum obstáculo no caminho.

Shang ficou em silêncio por um momento, repassando dentro da própria mente a rota que levava até a cidade de Hespéria por terra. Demorou um pouco para que finalmente se lembrasse de qual poderia ter sido o motivo para que a viagem de barco fosse escolhida. Estavam à leste de Hespéria e aquelas terras eram um pouco hostis. Pântanos que talvez tivessem se tornado o lar de criaturas perigosas, se realmente existisse algum mal em Hespéria.

Evitar um pântano tinha sido uma boa ideia. O Arcanista estava relembrando o que dissera anteriormente sobre Thanatos ser o cérebro daquela dupla de Caçadores. Na verdade estava começando a se impressionar em como o raciocínio dele era rápido. Shang se considerava alguém brilhante, sua inteligente tinha sido elogiada em anos de treinamento, tinha dominado campos da magia que nem mesmo magos de mais de 100 anos de idade pareciam conseguir dominar por completo. Mas Thanatos tinha uma inteligência diferente.

O Arcanista não saberia explicar qual era a diferença entre eles, mas sabia que ela existia, e que era quase palpável. Considerava uma coisa boa que alguém como aquele homem estivesse lutando em nome da humanidade, porque era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que ele detestaria ter como um inimigo.

Sitri foi o primeiro a pular pra fora do barco quando finalmente chegaram a seu destino. Todo aquele movimento do mar já estava começando a deixá-lo enjoado e ele ficou mais que feliz de finalmente sentir o chão firme abaixo dos próprios pés. Azrael o seguiu de perto, atento para o caso do Pilhador precisar de alguma ajuda, e Thanatos os acompanhava silencioso como de costume. Shang demorou alguns minutos ainda, enquanto trocava algumas palavras com a capitã, mas apressou-se para acompanhá-los.

Teriam de seguir a pé até a cidade, mas se conseguissem apressar o passo ainda chegariam em um tempo bom. Os três Caçadores tinham a energia pra esse tipo de coisa, o Arcanista não tinha tanta certeza se ia realmente aguentar passar quase um dia inteiro correndo por ai. Encarou o crânio que continuava em sua mão esquerda, imaginando se não deveria guardá-lo pra evitar que o derrubasse no meio do caminho.

Os momentos em que andou olhando para o crânio pareceram chamar a atenção de Azrael, que o olhou com ligeira curiosidade por um momento, mas ele não fez nenhuma pergunta. Tinha a impressão que aquele era um assunto sensível do qual o Arcanista não falaria. Era fácil chegar a esse tipo de conclusão ao ver como Shang parecia próximo a aquele crânio, como se fosse a coisa mais importante que ele tinha no mundo.

Azrael tinha suas teorias quanto a quem aquele crânio poderia ter pertencido. Fora aprendiz do único Caçador de Demônios que servia como médico e curandeiro, tinha aprendido com ele tudo o que o homem sabia, e uma das coisas que o mestre lhe ensinara fora a identificar as pessoas pelos ossos. Idade aproximada, gênero, algumas condições que possam ter levado à morte do individuo... Por isso aquele crânio era tão intrigante.

Qualquer pensamento sobre isso foi varrido pra baixo do tapete quando o loiro percebeu que o Arcanista o olhava com ligeira irritação por ter notado o interesse no crânio. Azrael sentiu o rosto corar e prontamente olhou para frente, enquanto seguiam o caminho em relativo silêncio. Pelo menos até Sitri começar a perguntar se estavam chegando, a cada dez minutos. Azrael já estava com a impressão que logo Thanatos ia perder a paciência e espancar o ruivo.

Mas Thanatos continuou indiferente, como se nem estivesse escutando as perguntas. Talvez aquilo fosse normal, talvez fosse como as coisas entre eles funcionavam.

— Sitri, se você perguntar mais uma vez isso eu juro que vou-!

Mas o que Shang ia fazer ninguém ficou sabendo, já que a frase fora interrompida por um barulho alto ali perto. Um grito, seguido do som de alguma coisa se chocando fortemente contra uma superfície metálica, provavelmente uma armadura. Sitri preparou a besta e deu um passo a frente, Azrael também buscou por algo debaixo da capa, e Shang automaticamente sacou a varinha... E os três demoraram um segundo a perceber que Thanatos já tinha desaparecido.

Um animal, semelhante a um cão, mas maior do que um homem, tentava a todo custo abocanhar um homem de armadura. A única coisa entre os dentes afiados da fera e o homem era realmente o imenso escudo, que parecia estar mantendo a boca da fera aberta. O animal tentava a todo custo empurrar o escudo com a pata enquanto movia a mandíbula, como se estivesse disposto a livrar-se do metal ou mastigá-lo de vez.

O homem era grande, mas parecia não ser o suficiente para afastar aquele cão imenso. Cedo ou tarde não teria mais forças pra manter o escudo no lugar, talvez não sobrevivesse. Ele xingou baixo, achando que aquele era um jeito bem estúpido de morrer... Estava prestes a começar suas preces de despedida daquela vida quando percebeu um vulto passar ligeiro a seu lado, subindo em cima do cão.

O animal moveu o imenso corpo, tentando livrar-se do peso em suas costas, e os dentes finalmente pareceram desencaixar do escudo. Ele moveu a cabeça com a intenção de abocanhar o que quer que estivesse em cima dele, mas não conseguiu. Desabou no chão antes, a língua pra fora, os olhos sem foco, uma flecha de ponta perfurante enfiada na cabeça com tanta profundidade que mal restaram as penas pra fora. Era até assustador pensar que alguém não precisara da força da corda tensionada de um arco pra fazer aquilo. O homem de armadura ergueu o olhar para a figura vestida de negro.

Sabia reconhecer muito bem um Caçador de Demônios quando via um.


	9. Amargura

Thanatos estendeu a mão para o desconhecido, que a negou com um gesto, não por orgulho ferido, mas porque achava mais provável puxar o menor para o chão junto com ele do que realmente ser erguido pelo Caçador de Demônios. Assim ele apoiou o escudo no chão e usou-o como apoio pra se erguer, respirando fundo por alguns instantes. Estivera próximo demais da morte, quase não acreditava que fora salvo na última hora. Principalmente porque sabia que estava no meio do nada.

Azrael, Shang e Sitri se aproximavam, olhando do cachorro gigante morto para os dois homens, e por um instante ninguém disse nada. Azrael se aproximou vagarosamente, ajoelhando-se no chão para dar uma olhada no animal, uma vez que não se lembrava de já ter visto semelhante espécie. Conferiu se estava realmente morto e não apenas desacordado, já que era difícil prever a resistência de uma criatura que não se conhece e que talvez não pertencesse realmente ao mundo humano, e só depois o virou, abrindo a boca imensa e dando uma olhada nas fileiras de dentes afiados.

Shang achou mais interessante dar um passo à frente e se apresentar ao desconhecido que fora salvo por Thanatos. Sentia certo incômodo; estar entre os Caçadores, que eram relativamente altos, era uma coisa... Mas aquele homem precisava ser tão alto assim? Maldita altura do povo de Xiansai, como tinha desejado ser pelo menos um pouco mais alto.

Assumiu sua melhor postura, algo entre ser charmoso e ser arrogante, os olhos negros atentos ao elmo do desconhecido, a aquela armadura imensa que devia esconder um homem igualmente grande, e o símbolo no escudo dele. Já vira aquilo antes, sabia que tipo de pessoa ele deveria ser. Ou, talvez, por baixo daquela armadura existisse uma mulher? Não tinha como ter certeza enquanto aquele elmo não fosse removido.

— Não se pode mais dar um agradável passeio pela floresta com seu harém de Caçadores de Demônio sem salvar alguém. Você está bem?  
— Harém?

A voz saía abafada por causa do elmo negro e ele pareceu olhar ao redor por um momento, provavelmente dando uma olhada nos três Caçadores presentes. Nunca tinha visto tantos de uma vez só, mesmo que já tivesse ouvido que Caçadores costumavam andar em duplas, por uma questão de segurança. Não tinha nada que pudesse fazê-lo pensar que aquilo talvez fosse uma piada, não conhecia os envolvidos pra saber se tal ideia era improvável ou não.

— Achei que fosse mesmo o meu fim. Mas agradeço, um pouco mais e eu teria virado comida dessa fera. — Ele finalmente retirou o elmo, o suor escorrendo pelo rosto ainda, o cabelo loiro e curto uma verdadeira bagunça em seu corte repicado, os olhos azuis amáveis. Shang imediatamente se lembrara de Elsa. — Eu posso saber qual é o seu nome?

Os olhos azuis tinham procurado por Thanatos, que continuava parado exatamente no mesmo lugar, a poucos passos do Cruzado. O homem praticamente teve de se virar pra olhá-lo, o Caçador tinha permanecido dentro de seu espaço pessoal, silencioso como uma sombra, e se não fosse pela gratidão que sentia era provável que tivesse se esquecido que o outro estava ali. Era uma sensação esquisita.

— O nome dele é Thanatos. — Foi Shang quem respondeu, para a tristeza do Cruzado. A história do harém estava parecendo mais séria. — E eu sou Li Shang. Esses são Sitri e Azrael. E você, estranho? Qual é o seu nome?  
— Eu me chamo Ezequiel, sou um Cruzado.  
— É um prazer conhecê-lo Ezequiel. Não é o primeiro de sua Ordem que conheço. O que o trás a essas terras?

Com um gesto do mangual, suave pra evitar bater em alguém, o Cruzado apontou para a fera morta no chão, de quem Azrael parecia estar extraindo os dentes e guardando para algum propósito desconhecido. O Caçador de vestes brancas não parecia estar prestando muita atenção na conversa, entretido demais com aquele espécime fascinante.

— Eu estava em Bramwell, pretendia partir na direção de Nova Tristram, quando ouvi as pessoas inquietas nas ruas. Todos falavam sobre coisas estranhas acontecendo em Hespéria, pessoas desaparecendo, animais enlouquecendo... Tentei contornar o pântano por uma questão de segurança, então acabei aqui.

Shang fez uma anotação mental de não deixar que aquele homem tomasse a frente e os guiasse pra lugar nenhum, caso ele decidisse fazer parte do grupo por um tempo. Não confiaria em alguém que tinha senso de direção o suficiente pra ter ido parar no lado exatamente oposto ao pântano, quando ele já podia estar em Hespéria há muito tempo.

— Mas e vocês? Sei que os Caçadores vêm do Norte, mas veste-se como a nobreza de Caldeum... Vieram de muito longe.  
— Pelo mesmo motivo que você. Um mensageiro chegou a Caldeum, em busca de um dos heróis que derrotaram o Mal Supremo... Eu. Temi que a viagem tivesse sido em vão e que tudo isso não passasse do pânico de alguns camponeses ignorantes, mas parece que há mesmo algo acontecendo em Hespéria.

O Cruzado pareceu um pouco desconfortável ao som das palavras “camponeses ignorantes”. Não subestimaria o Arcanista por ele ser baixinho e parecer só mais um nobre arrogante, não tinha motivos pra não acreditar que ele tivesse sido uma das pessoas que lutaram contra Diablo, e achava que tinha todos os motivos do mundo pra se preocupar com isso. Ezequiel sabia um pouco sobre a história de Xiansai; a ilha era isolada e fechava suas portas para outros reinos, evitando que o resto do mundo conhecesse sua cultura única ou que os costumes de outros povos entrassem ali. Eram tradicionais e um povo cruel, tinham dado às costas ao resto de Santuário mais de uma vez, como na Guerra dos Magos.

Ezequiel também sabia como era a desigualdade em Xiansai. A ilha não era realmente controlada pela pessoa que ocupava o trono do local, essa pessoa era apenas um símbolo, o verdadeiro poder estava nas mãos de certas famílias que possuíam todas as riquezas e ditavam as leis na ilha. Essas mesmas famílias enviavam suas crianças mais talentosas, algumas delas compradas dos pais quando muito jovens ou pegas como pagamento por alguma dívida grande, para o Santuário Yshari em Caldeum, famoso por formar alguns dos magos mais poderosos que o mundo já vira.

O Cruzado tinha todos os motivos do mundo pra achar que Li Shang era uma dessas pessoas perigosas que serviam as famílias poderosas de Xiansai. Não gostava muito da ideia de alguém assim, nascido da ganância e corrupção de um povo cruel, sendo um dos heróis de Santuário. Porque as pessoas de Xiansai costumavam cobrar preços altos por seus favores; quão alto seria o preço cobrado por ajudar a salvar o mundo?

E os Caçadores que o acompanhavam, se eram de fato um harém, como tinham ido parar nas mãos daquele homem? Talvez as coisas estivessem interligadas. Talvez os Caçadores fossem algum tipo de pagamento. O Cruzado não os conhecia, só sabia seus nomes, mas sentiu em seu coração por eles, se aquele fosse mesmo o caso. Shang não parecia exatamente a mais agradável das companhias, se a arrogância de sua postura fosse algum indicativo.

E o estranho silêncio do Caçador que vestia preto da cabeça aos pés? Teria sido alguma punição? Ou, talvez, ele fosse o favorito, que o baixinho gostava que fosse um mistério para o mundo, por ser precioso demais pra que outros o vissem? Esse tipo de pergunta fazia com que os olhos azuis se voltassem completamente para a figura vestida de negro.

Completamente coberto. Armadura, capa, luvas, capuz, um lenço no rosto... Não conseguia ver absolutamente nada do corpo daquele Caçador, como se tudo ali fosse um segredo. Já vira algo semelhante nas Estepes Áridas a Norte de Caldeum e em outros locais onde o povo forçava as mulheres a se vestirem da cabeça aos pés... E nunca gostara desse costume, que parecia selvagem e injusto.

Azrael terminava de guardar os dentes da fera e buscava por algo mais entre seus equipamentos, quando se deteve por um momento, olhando para o Cruzado como se tivesse percebido alguma coisa. Ele quase podia ouvir a mente do outro homem trabalhando, podia sentir a inquietação crescente, e o jeito como a curiosidade e a preocupação dele cresciam enquanto estava obviamente olhando para Thanatos.

Não fazia ideia do que ele pudesse estar pensando, só sabia que o outro loiro estava pensando demais. E Thanatos...

Azrael se surpreendeu bastante ao perceber que dessa vez o Caçador das Sombras não estava encarando o chão. Ele tinha erguido o rosto muito levemente, o que fazia o Caçador Fantasma supor que ele estava olhando para o rosto do Cruzado, mesmo que aquele homem imenso talvez não pudesse perceber isso.

O loiro sorriu discretamente com a cena que talvez só ele estivesse percebendo e voltou a seu trabalho. Tirara da bolsa de equipamentos o que parecia aos olhos dos outros uma faca, mas muito fina, com a ponta de metal polido, bem afiado. Virou um pouco mais a fera, pra que pudesse fazer um corte no tórax, abrindo lentamente a carne para dar uma olhada no interior, afastando gentilmente um ou outro órgão.

Shang sentiu o estômago embrulhar e precisou fechar os olhos e contar até dez pra não vomitar. Certo, já tinha visto muitas coisas horríveis na vida, fora ao próprio Inferno para enfrentar Azmodan, vira os horrores que Diablo tinha causado, sem falar que era o cara que andava por ai carregando o crânio da pessoa que mais amara no mundo... Mas ver Azrael abrir aquela criatura e observá-la como se fosse algo fascinante parecia tão errado. Aos olhos de Shang os mortos tinham direito de descansar em paz, mesmo que fossem feras como aquela.

— Azrael, o que você está fazendo? — Foi Sitri quem perguntou. Shang ainda estava tentando não vomitar e o Cruzado também parecia incomodado com a cena. — Deixa o bicho morto em paz.  
— Tentando descobrir se essa criatura é resultado da natureza ou uma cria do Inferno. Talvez tenhamos de enfrentar mais delas.

O loiro pareceu não se importar com as expressões de nojo ou descontentamento alheias. Na verdade pela primeira vez a expressão naturalmente melancólica de Azrael assumiu uma indiferença fria, os olhos azuis concentrados em seu trabalho, ignorando os outros.

Thanatos contornou a fera com seus passos silenciosos e sentou-se ao lado do loiro, usando as próprias mãos para abrir um pouco mais a cavidade abdominal e sem qualquer constrangimento segurou as costelas, quebrando-as ao usar toda sua força nelas, jogando-as para o lado e assim tendo acesso fácil ao coração, que arrancou com um único puxão, mas sem danificar. Largou-o nas mãos de Azrael.

O estômago de Shang não aguentou a cena. Imediatamente o Arcanista se afastou para deixar que todo o conteúdo de seu estômago fosse para o chão. Teria mais matéria prima pra servir de combustível a seus pesadelos depois daquele dia.

Sitri estava tão enojado quanto estava curioso a aquela altura, de braços cruzados e observando o que aqueles dois estavam fazendo. Tinha aprendido um pouco sobre localizações de órgãos e tudo mais por causa do treinamento para Caçador de Demônios, tinha sido ensinado a procurar por pontos fracos em criaturas que enfrentava, mas aquilo ali era um pouco demais. Tinha certeza que se abrisse alguém não teria tanta confiança pra localizar um coração. Não sabia como Thanatos tinha esse tipo de conhecimento.

Foi quando se lembrou de algumas conversas com o mestre no acampamento, quando ainda estava aprendendo o básico dos pontos fracos dos demônios. Lembrava-se muito vagamente de Thanatos saber de cabeça a maioria daquelas lições e dele ter mencionado que aquele tipo de conhecimento poderia ter sido aprofundado por alguém. Estava com dificuldade de se lembrar de qual era o nome que Thanatos tinha mencionado, só sabia que seu próprio mestre tinha se fechado ao ouvi-lo.

Sitri também se lembrava de ter questionado Thanatos sobre quem era aquela pessoa, já que nunca tinha ouvido o nome antes no acampamento, e descobrir que havia quase uma proibição sobre falar naquela pessoa, por motivos que Sitri desconhecia até hoje. Esforçou-se. Não era um nome tão difícil, tinha uma sonoridade bonita e exótica... Rosé? Soava assim, tinha quase certeza.

Azrael deixou o coração da fera no chão após analisar o que precisava e depois foi abrir o estômago para dar uma olhada no conteúdo. O cheiro foi o suficiente para que Shang se afastasse uns bons metros antes que acabasse vomitando de novo. O Cruzado tinha uma expressão incomodada, mas parecia disposto a manter o olhar na cena, esperando ansiosamente pra ver em que resultaria tudo aquilo.

Sitri estava começando a se perguntar o que tinha de errado com a cabeça de Azrael pra gostar tanto de cutucar coisas com aquela faca estranha e fina. Tinha que ter alguma coisa muito errada com alguém que fazia aquele tipo de coisa, simplesmente não era normal. Pelo menos não se o objetivo não era se alimentar.

— Azrael... Você é discípulo do Rosyth, não é?

O loiro ergueu a cabeça lentamente, observando Sitri, enquanto a indiferença profissional de sua expressão pareceu derreter, a melancolia retornando. Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, como se só ouvir aquele nome o deixasse com vontade de chorar. Sitri estava começando a ficar curioso sobre aquele homem cujo nome conseguia sempre causar reações fortes em outros Caçadores de Demônios.

— Se vai criticar os conhecimentos que herdei de meu mestre, peço que guarde pra si esse tipo de coisa. Ele já está morto faz tanto tempo, e ainda assim sua alma não descansa, desprezado por aqueles que deveriam ser os companheiros dele...

O tom de Azrael soava amargo. Aquela dor, a mágoa, provavelmente não pertenciam a ele, tinha sido apenas algo que ele tinha aprendido com o mestre, porque vira de perto aquela dor, por anos, até que o homem morresse.

— Talvez seja nojento abrir criaturas e humanos e descobrir como seus corpos funcionam. Talvez seja um pecado, ou errado... Mas sem isso a Ordem dos Caçadores de Demônios não saberia nada sobre os venenos da maioria dos demônios, ou alguns de seus pontos fracos. Ao invés de desprezá-lo e esquecer-se do nome dele deveriam sentir gratidão.

Azrael ficou de pé e afastou-se, desaparecendo por entre as árvores, sem olhar pra trás. O loiro certamente precisava de alguns minutos sozinho depois de tudo aquilo. Era visível que o loiro se tornava muito sensível quando alguém tocava no nome do mestre dele. Podia aturar pedras e comentários maldosos, podia assistir impassível as expressões de nojo dos outros e até críticas a seus métodos, mas se tocavam no nome de Rosyth...

Thanatos ergueu-se devagar depois disso, mas não fez nada que indicasse que seguiria o loiro pela floresta. Ninguém entendia melhor do que ele quando alguém precisava ficar sozinho. Ficou parado próximo aos outros, observando as luvas negras cobertas de sangue. Foi o Cruzado que deu um passo a frente, deixando cair um pouco de água nas luvas, para que Thanatos pudesse tentar lavá-las ou tirar o excesso de sangue.

O Caçador moveu a cabeça muito suavemente, como se estivesse agradecendo em silêncio pela ajuda. O Cruzado esqueceu um pouco do nojo, achando o gesto tão discreto estranhamente adorável, enquanto tentava imaginar se havia timidez refletida no rosto que se escondia naquele capuz e no lenço.


	10. O Véu dos Mundos

Quando o estômago de Shang parecia ter se acalmado o grupo continuou o caminho para Hespéria, sem esperar que Azrael aparecesse. Ele era bom em se esconder, até onde se sabia ele já podia estar seguindo-os silenciosamente, então não seria um problema partir sem que ele tivesse aparecido antes.

Isso não impedia que os olhos negros de Shang passassem pelas árvores de tempo em tempo, como se na esperança de ver um pedaço de tecido branco passando rapidamente. Não tinha escutado bem o assunto que tinha levado Azrael a perder a paciência e se afastar, mas vira a dor nos olhos dele, e achava que era a primeira vez que o via assim sem que ele estivesse de alguma forma criando empatia com outra pessoa.

O Arcanista tinha algumas dúvidas sobre Azrael, a forma como ele sempre parecia entender a dor dos outros... E a estranha impressão que os sentimentos de Azrael eram limitados. Ele nunca parecia realmente feliz com alguma coisa, ou mal humorado. Ele não reclamava, baixava a cabeça com facilidade e aceitava as decisões das outras pessoas. De forma geral Shang acharia que essas eram demonstrações de uma personalidade fraca.

Mas existiram momentos que chegara a se perguntar se Azrael tinha ALGUMA personalidade. Nunca o vira expressar qualquer tipo de preferência ou desgosto por algo em especial. Ele era tão neutro quanto às cores que usava e, se o que ouvira estivesse correto, Azrael tinha sido moldado pelo mestre dele – que Shang ficava imaginando se era parecido com o que ele conhecia de Azrael até o momento, se até isso tinha vindo de outra pessoa, ou se algo nas palavras que o loiro dirigira a Sitri tinha sido realmente pessoal.

Sitri estava em silêncio desde aquela hora. Perguntar se estavam chegando já não parecia ter a mesma graça pra ele, talvez estivesse pensando quase as mesmas coisas que o Arcanista, era difícil ter certeza de qualquer coisa quando o ruivo escolhia permanecer com o elmo da armadura. Por algum motivo ele parecia ter escolhido passar mais tempo com ele dessa vez, talvez por não estar com humor para se apresentar e convencer o Cruzado que era um homem.

Thanatos quieto não era nenhuma novidade. A novidade é que ele parecesse não se incomodar com o fato do Cruzado insistir em andar ao lado dele, mesmo que o loiro mais alto não dissesse nada, por saber que não ia obter nenhum tipo de resposta do Caçador de Demônios. Sitri e Shang achavam que a insistência na proximidade era apenas fruto da gratidão que o Cruzado tinha sentido, afinal o Caçador das Sombras o salvara da morte certa. O que Thanatos achava disso permaneceria um completo mistério.

Já podiam ver os contornos distantes da cidade de Hespéria quando o Cruzado percebeu que o rosto oculto de Thanatos estava voltado em sua direção. Não tinha percebido que era observado e como uma resposta a isso ele apenas sorriu de forma amável, enquanto tentava imaginar que tipo de reação o rosto oculto pelo capuz teria. Pelo fato de Thanatos prontamente virar o rosto para o outro lado o Cruzado imaginou que a resposta pudesse ser um rostinho corado. Com sorte um sorriso discreto e tímido por baixo do lenço...

Shang foi o primeiro a colocar os pés na ponte que levava a entrada principal de Hespéria. O caminho a frente estava deserto, carroças abandonadas como se as pessoas que tentaram fugir tivessem desistido de seus pertences ou simplesmente desaparecido. Ainda era dia, mas a cidade parecia estranhamente escura, como se a noite tivesse decidido chegar mais cedo daquela vez.

O silêncio era incômodo. Hespéria sempre tinha sido uma cidade de relativa agitação, com pessoas entrando e saindo a todo momento, sacerdotes de Zakarum pregando nas ruas para quem estivesse disposto a ouvir, mercadores anunciando seus produtos, músicos divulgando suas apresentações nas ruas apinhadas de gente. Mas naquele dia, naquele momento, não havia nada.

Sem crianças correndo ou vozes distantes, sem música, sem pregações. A vida de Hespéria tinha sido silenciada por completo e isso certamente não poderia ser invenção de camponeses. Algo realmente ruim devia estar acontecendo dentro da cidade. A intuição de Shang estava correta, Hespéria precisava muito mais do que Caldeum no momento. Sacou a varinha e continuou a andar devagar, observando atentamente as carroças, em busca de qualquer pista.

Não havia sangue. Não havia um mar de cadáveres no meio da rua para que pudesse observar ferimentos e concluir o que tinha acontecido. Não via marcas de garras ou ataques físicos fortes contra as carroças, nem mesmo aquelas que estavam viradas. Deu um pulo gracioso para evitar pisar nos tomates espalhados em certa parte da ponte e voltou o olhar para os portões, perdido em pensamentos por um momento. Não sabia o que iriam enfrentar.

Sitri andava ao lado dele, a besta de mão preparada para o que viesse, mas também parecia ter se distraído com algo. Tivera a impressão de ver um vulto passar por entre as carroças, mas tinha sido rápido demais. Chegara a olhar para trás um momento pra se certificar que o vulto não era Thanatos, só porque não seria a primeira vez que levaria um susto desnecessário por causa do companheiro silencioso. Mas Thanatos ainda estava exatamente no mesmo lugar, ao lado do Cruzado.

Foi por não prestar atenção no caminho que Sitri tropeçou em alguma coisa. De inicio achou que pudesse ser algum tipo de manta feita de pele de animal, porque foi a primeira coisa que identificou, mas com alguns segundos mais percebeu que não era só uma manta. Havia uma pessoa vestindo a manta.

Uma mulher de pele escura, algo que Sitri só ouvira falar, mas jamais vira pessoalmente. Os olhos negros dela o encararam por um longo momento, o tempo que ele usou para analisar as feições dela. Não sabia dizer se ela era bonita ou feia, afinal não se parecia com nada que Sitri já tivesse visto na vida. Não era só a cor da pele dela, o formato do lábio, ligeiramente maior do que das mulheres brancas, os olhos tão escuros quanto um abismo, o cabelo igualmente escuro um emaranhado confuso que o fazia pensar em várias cobras enroladas. O que ele tomara por uma manta era, na verdade, a pele de um lobo que ela vestia. Toda a pele da cabeça do lobo tinha permanecido e era usado na cabeça dela, como um tipo de chapéu, e as patas dianteiras do lobo ficavam jogadas pra frente, cobrindo o busto dela.  Também usava um colar, um fio cheio de penas, pedrinhas e crânios de pássaros.

Na parte de baixo um cinturão de couro, grosso, com pedaços de couro costurados de qualquer jeito, com algumas partes de pele de algum outro animal, decorado com penas, mechas de cabelo trançado, pequenas pedras preciosas de formatos irregulares. A verdade é que aquela tentativa de saia não fazia muito para cobri-la, os tecidos e enfeies mal chegavam ao final das coxas da morena.

Não usava nada nos pés, embora tivesse enfeites nos tornozelos, assim como tinha nos pulsos. Os braços eram cobertos por desenhos feitos com uma pintura branca que se destacava na pele escura, e parecia ser a mesma tinta que ela usava no rosto e que tornava difícil identificar os traços dela. A pintura fazia parecer que ela vestia uma máscara de esqueleto, deixando somente o lábio inferior e fora.

A morena não se moveu, ficou apenas observando Sitri com ligeira curiosidade, e o Caçador demorou um pouco a perceber que isso era porque o peso de sua armadura a impedia de realmente tentar se mover. E provavelmente estava sufocando-a com isso. O ruivo ficou de pé o mais rápido possível quando percebeu tudo isso e ofereceu uma mão pra ajudá-la a se levantar. Ela não parecia ser um inimigo, por mais esquisita que ela fosse.

Shang não parecia ter a mesma opinião, a julgar pela posição em que se colocou, a varinha apontando para a desconhecida, os olhos negros ficando mais estreitos, cheio de desconfiança. Tinha passado tempo o suficiente para saber que alguém que se vestia daquele jeito, com uma pele escura, só podia ser membro da Tribo dos Umbaru que viviam na Selva Torajana. Uma tribo de pessoas irracionais, de moral duvidosa, que comiam seus semelhantes, supostamente para honrá-los após a morte. Eram comparados aos Necromantes devido as suas habilidades de lidar com espíritos, embora os Sacerdotes de Rahtma ainda tivessem uma reputação melhor do que aquele povo selvagem.

— O que você fez com as pessoas de Hespéria?

A voz de Shang foi alta e clara, as palavras ditas devagar, uma vez que ele nem sequer tinha certeza que aquela mulher poderia entender qualquer coisa que falasse. A morena não pareceu muito preocupada, levantando-se do chão com lentidão e olhando-o por alguns momentos, com ar quase entediado. Havia uma calma nela que podia ser enervante e Shang sentiu a mão da varinha começar a tremer com irritação.

— ME RESPONDA!

Mas ela não disse nada. Ela deu um passo a frente, depois outro... Mas não estava olhando nos olhos do Arcanista, muito menos para a perigosa varinha que continuava apontada pra ela. Os olhos negros da mulher estavam mais interessados no crânio que Shang carregava na outra mão, como se o objeto fosse a coisa mais fascinante do mundo. Shang xingou em voz baixa e murmurou um feitiço, lançando feixes luminosos congelantes... Mas a magia errou o alvo.

A mulher tinha mudado de forma. O corpo transparente, era possível ver o esqueleto dela se movendo, enquanto ela chegava perto de Shang tão rápido que ele mal conseguiu reagir. Com extrema facilidade ela pegou o crânio das mãos dele e se afastou, uma distância que parecesse segura. A mulher ergueu o crânio devagar, inclinando a cabeça para o lado enquanto continuava a encarar as orbitas vazias daquele crânio.

A energia ao redor de Shang se agitou, parecendo que pouco a pouco perdia a paciência, e estava preparado a deixar que um meteoro caísse em cima da desconhecida quando Sitri lhe segurou a mão da varinha, tentando detê-lo. Estava tentando entender aquela pessoa estranha.

— Que perda terrível. — A voz da mulher era pouco mais que um sussurro, as palavras proferidas com uma lentidão etérea, uma indiferença que não se encaixava nas palavras. — Almas criadas para permanecer juntas, agora separadas. O _Mbwiru Eikura_ aguarda por aquele que deu seu sangue por seu amor... Hespéria levará essa alma se seu portador não tomar cuidado.

Foi a gota d’água para Shang. O Arcanista empurrou Sitri com toda a força que tinha e em um piscar de olhos teleportou para cima da mulher, recuperando o crânio e soltando a varinha só para poder ficar com aquela mão livre alguns instantes mais, fechando-a no pescoço da mulher com toda a força que possuía, fazendo-a engasgar e impedindo-a de respirar.

— Deixe-a em paz, Shang!

Sitri gritou, mas não teve tempo pra se aproximar. Thanatos foi mais rápido que ele, parando exatamente ao lado do Arcanista e segurando-o pelo pulso. A força do Caçador de Demônios era maior que a do bruxo, portanto Shang voltou a si diante da dor daquele aperto. Uma ameaça silenciosa estava sendo feita... Se ele não soltasse a mulher, Thanatos o apertaria até que o pulso do Arcanista se quebrasse.

Shang não tinha habilidades de cura e se aquela mulher estranha não fosse a causa real do que estava acontecendo em Hespéria ele teria grandes problemas, porque não poderia usar suas habilidades mais fortes se não pudesse segurar a varinha. Não tinha escolha. Lentamente soltou o pescoço da morena, que recuou alguns passos, antes que Thanatos finalmente soltasse o pulso dele.

— Você, que acredita que seu nome será lembrado como responsável por cumprir a profecia, guarde as suas forças, pois seu adversário é alguém que, como você, tem a perigosa impetuosidade das chamas.

Shang pareceu tentado a retornar a sua tarefa de enforcar aquela mulher. Não gostava de quando as pessoas lhe falavam através de enigmas, isso sempre tinha o poder de irritá-lo, mas aquilo era um pouco pior... Porque ele entendia parte do que ela estava falando, e não gostava dessa parte. Não gostava de perceber que aquela desconhecida sabia mais sobre ele do que os Caçadores que o acompanharam durante todo esse tempo, mais do que os heróis que ele tinha auxiliado na luta contra O Mal Supremo.

Ela via através de suas mentiras, a sua alma estava exposta, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer para se esconder do olhar dela. Nada para proteger seus segredos de qualquer que fosse a bizarra habilidade dela. O Arcanista sentia como se estivesse se quebrando lentamente.

— Pare com esses enigmas... Pare de falar como se soubesse de tudo, como se pudesse prever o que está para acontecer. — Porque aquele comportamento o fazia se lembrar de alguém... E era uma lembrança que parecia dolorosa agora, porque se baseava em uma mágoa que ainda não tinha esquecido. — Fale claramente, Witch Doctor... O que você faz em Hespéria?

Porque ela tinha muito em comum com Ogechi. Era improvável que não atendessem pelo mesmo título. Talvez ela não fosse um inimigo afinal.


	11. Cinzas e Gelo

— Os espíritos estão perturbados. Seus sussurros levados pelo vento se espalham pelo mundo, pedindo ajuda... — A mulher voltava a se ajoelhar no ponto em que estava antes de Sitri cair em cima dela, como se nada tivesse acontecido. — Essas vozes estão desaparecendo...

No chão em frente a mulher haviam quatro cadáveres de cães. Não eram criaturas bonitas de se ver, pareciam já estar mortos há algum tempo, o suficiente para ter um cheiro desagradável. Mesmo assim ela não parecia se importar, passando uma das mãos lentamente pela cabeça de um dos animais, como se esperasse que o cachorro morto balançasse o rabo e se levantasse a qualquer instante.

— Todas as almas estão desaparecendo na escuridão. Arrastadas contra sua vontade...

Shang observou por um momento aqueles cadáveres de cachorro. Não era como Azrael, não tinha como definir muito sobre a vida de uma criatura ao olhar seu cadáver, mas mesmo em sua ignorância podia perceber que aqueles cachorros não tinham morrido recentemente. O estado deles era lamentável, aquele tipo de coisa teria sido removida das ruas de Hespéria muito rápido. Também não havia sangue ao redor ou qualquer coisa que combinasse com os ferimentos nos animais. Não morreram ali, simplesmente tinham deixado de se mover quando chegaram ali.

O Arcanista lembrava claramente de como eram as técnicas de Ogechi para lutar. Ele revivia animais mortos e criava um exército de mortos vivos, criaturas que já não sentiam dor ou medo, e libertava suas almas para que descansassem em paz quando o serviço estava terminado. Aquela mulher não devia ser muito diferente, mas parecia mais apegada aos zumbis que a acompanhavam. Ela parecia triste por perder os cães.

Sitri ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e experimentou tocá-la em um dos ombros com delicadeza, como se pudesse consolá-la com esse contato simples. Não achava que pudesse fazer muita coisa, se fosse sincero admitiria que ainda não estava entendendo muita coisa do que acontecia ali, mas tinha entendido que ela falava com os espíritos e que ela estava sofrendo por eles.

— Você sabe quem são os responsáveis por silenciar essas almas?

Parecia um jeito de conseguir alguma informação útil, embora ainda existisse a possibilidade de receberem mais alguma resposta enigmática, ou apenas um nome que talvez não significasse nada pra eles. Mas era melhor tentar do que ficar parado esperando as coisas acontecerem.

— A Morte.

O Cruzado coçou a cabeça enquanto observava a cena de longe, sem saber sequer se era seguro se aproximar a aquela altura. Entre uma mulher selvagem que falava por enigmas, conversas sobre almas, um Arcanista com pavio curto e o quase confronto envolvendo Thanatos e Shang, o loiro nem sabia exatamente o que pensar. Na verdade ele ainda estava tentando digerir o fato de Thanatos ter interferido pra impedir que a mulher fosse morta, e que ele tinha se movido tão rápido que Ezequiel só tinha notado que o Caçador tinha sumido quando já era tarde demais.

O loiro ficava imaginando se aquilo significava que Thanatos teria problemas com Shang depois, quando o Arcanista se acalmasse, ou se ele tinha esse tipo de liberdade... Porque a opção da liberdade não parecia combinar muito com alguém que permanecia em silêncio absoluto todo tempo. Ezequiel aproximou-se devagar de Thanatos, notando quando a cabeça dele virou-se ligeiramente em sua direção. O Cruzado sentiu o rosto corar um pouco, sem saber exatamente o motivo.

— Você vai ficar bem? — O questionamento foi feito em voz baixa para o moreno, que não se moveu pra dar qualquer resposta, provavelmente confuso com a pergunta, já que não fora ele a ter as mãos de Shang no pescoço. — Se precisar de alguma ajuda...

Thanatos deu as costas ao grupo, aproximando-se dos portões principais de Hespéria e tocando com uma das mãos enluvadas, como se estivesse percebendo alguma coisa diferente ali. O portão não estava trancado de forma comum, havia uma energia intensa ali, ela era a responsável por bloquear a passagem.

Enquanto isso Sitri ajudava a Witch Doctor a se levantar, até a guiou alguns passos na direção dos portões, como se fosse um perfeito cavalheiro guiando uma dama... Uma cena um tanto cômica, já que a mulher não tinha o porte de uma dama e parecia estranhar o gesto, mas se deixava levar.

— Sinto muito por ter caído em cima de você. — A voz dele não era muito alta e havia humildade ali. Realmente sentia pelo ocorrido... Até certo ponto. — Espero que o peso da armadura não a tenha machucado naquela hora.  
— Não me feri. — Os olhos negros olharam para o elmo dele com curiosidade. Não podia ver a alma dele com aquele elmo. — Que nome foi dado a sua alma nessa vida?

Sitri riu baixo ao ouvir aquela pergunta, simplesmente porque soava estranho. Jamais haviam lhe perguntado o nome daquele jeito e, tinha que admitir, não ia esquecer tão cedo da estranha situação. A mulher podia parecer muito confusa com seu jeito distinto de falar, mas certamente podia deixar uma forte impressão, além de não parecer se importar minimamente se a consideravam muito estranha ou não. Era autentica.

— Gosto de ser chamado de Sitri.  
— Escolheu seu próprio nome. — Ela chegou a essa conclusão muito rápido, pela escolha de palavras dele. — O meu nome é...

Mas ele mal conseguiu entender o nome que ela pronunciou. A língua nativa da tribo Umbaru certamente era diferente da maioria dos idiomas que Sitri conhecia, não fazia ideia se o nome dela era algo comum ou um exemplo particularmente difícil dentro do idioma, por isso tentou repeti-lo. Ou o mais próximo que podia disso. Soou completamente diferente.

— Sebastiana?

A mulher sorriu, e embora não fosse realmente o nome dela, aceitou prontamente ao assentir, sabendo que era mais fácil que a chamassem de um jeito que eles conseguissem pronunciar. Não importava se tinha duas, três ou até seis letras faltando ali no meio.

— É um prazer conhecê-la. Mas porque estava parada aqui na ponte? Não conseguiu entrar?  
— Magia bloqueia a entrada. Então eu fiquei esperando...

Mas ela não disse pelo que, exatamente, estivera esperando. E ninguém precisou realmente perguntar, já que antes que alguém tivesse qualquer ideia ouviram algo batendo com força nas grades de um portão lateral, todo feito de ferro, que havia do lado direito. Todos se viraram ao mesmo tempo pra ver o que estava acontecendo ali.

Havia pelo menos vinte criaturinhas pequenas, de cabeça grande e olhos em chamas, carregando dardos e facas diminutos, vestindo o que pareciam ser saias feitas de grama e penas, embora não houvesse indicação nenhuma de que fossem fêmeas. As pequenas criaturas deviam ser mais fortes do que aparentavam, porque a maior parte delas estavam debaixo do corpo de um soldado morto de Hespéria, carregando-o como formigas que levam comida para o formigueiro.

Eles se afastaram bem devagar, recuando com o corpo do soldado, e correram de volta pra perto do portão, fazendo a cabeça do soldado de chocar contra as grades de novo, com força. Uma das criaturas, que estava de pé em cima do peito do soldado, perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu, mas se recuperou e gritou alguma coisa enquanto fazia um gesto com a faca como se dissesse para que tentassem de novo. E mais uma vez as criaturinhas se afastavam do portão.

Todo mundo conseguia ver claramente que eles não iam conseguir fazer o corpo inteiro de um soldado passar por entre as grades do portão, só as criaturinhas pareciam não estar percebendo o óbvio. Sebastiana desprendeu-se de Sitri com suavidade para se aproximar das grades e esticar a mão para pegar a criatura que estava em cima do soldado com gentileza. Ela aproximou os lábios dele e sussurrou um pedido em sua voz mais gentil.

A criatura pareceu sorrir, mostrando os dentes tão afiados quanto a faca que parecia carregar em suas mãos diminutas, e a criatura pulou de volta para cima do corpo do soldado, gritando uma ordem para os outros com sua voz fininha e estranha, no idioma que parecia ser só deles. Quando todos largaram de vez o corpo do soldado, desistindo de seu intento, o que estava em cima do cadáver puxou com toda a força que tinha o molho de chaves que estava pendurado do lado da armadura do morto.

O molho de chaves se desprendeu e ele o carregou através das grades com dificuldade, até esticar as mãozinhas para entregá-las para a Witch Doctor. A morena sorriu e pegou as chaves, jogando-as para Sitri – que as pegou no ar com agilidade e foi testar qual delas abriria o portão de ferro -, enquanto ela acolhia a criaturinha entre as mãos e parecia beijá-lo no topo da cabeça, quase derrubando o enfeite que a criaturinha usava no processo.

A pele acinzentada e macilenta da criatura pareceu ganhar um pouco de cor nas bochechas e ele mostrou todos os dentes afiados em um sorriso, antes de pular algumas vezes nas mãos dela, as mãozinhas erguidas como se estivesse comemorando enquanto falava alguma coisa em seu idioma rápido. Os demais, todos reunidos ao redor de Sebastiana, não pareciam exatamente contentes na hora.

Com gentileza ela se abaixou para deixar a criatura no chão, voltando o olhar na direção de Sitri, que parecia indeciso entre continuar testando as chaves no portão ou ficar olhando as pequenas criaturas. Diante do olhar dela ele prontamente voltou a testar cada chave no portão.

Shang estava quieto, ainda sentia-se um pouco a beira do abismo, tentava a todo custo dar um jeito no próprio temperamento. Sabia que tinha exagerado, sentir nas mãos frias o calor do pescoço da Witch Doctor ainda, e sentia arrependimento por isso... Mas o orgulho o impedia de pedir desculpas, pelo menos por enquanto. Talvez quando estivesse se sentindo um pouco menos frágil.

Abraçava o crânio com cuidado, a varinha guardada no interior das vestes por enquanto. Talvez não fosse a melhor hora pra escolher andar desarmado por ai, mas precisava desse momento. Ainda se sentia ameaçado pelas palavras de Sebastiana, mesmo que agora percebesse que não fora de fato uma ameaça da parte dela. Ela só tinha dito algo que sentira, ela o alertava para um perigo futuro.

 Mas aquilo tinha desencadeado tantas memórias e tantos sentimentos que Shang não tinha certeza se podia lidar naquela hora... O que ainda havia de Ping dentro de si sentia medo, insegurança, uma confusão de sentimentos que tornavam tentador dar às costas a Hespéria e retornar a Caldeum, como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido. Porque esse era o tanto de medo que tinha de perder o pouco que lhe restava dele.

Mas Li Shang nunca tinha sido um covarde. Fora o homem que aceitara vários castigos da mestra pra impedir que Ping fosse castigada quando ia pesquisar magias proibidas em pergaminhos antigos. Fora o homem que aceitara entrar em Caldeum no meio da noite para procurar por Léa, e que não hesitou nem mesmo ao se ver preso pelos demônios serpente de Belial. Shang tinha sido envenenado e ocultara esse fato durante todo o percurso pelos esgotos, quando finalmente encontraram e resgataram Ádria, mesmo que isso o tivesse deixado exausto. Ele poderia ter morrido por causa daquele veneno, no acampamento, mas ele não tinha desistido, não tinha fugido.

Li Shang era uma boa pessoa. Um homem de coração gentil que se sacrificava para ajudar aqueles que precisavam dele, sem pedir nada em troca. Li Ping não tinha a mesma bondade em seu coração; sempre tinha sido arrogante e egoísta, tinha colocado suas vontades acima de tudo. Shang era popular, todos gostavam dele, as mulheres suspiravam com suas palavras gentis... Mas ninguém realmente gostava de Ping. Pareciam, no máximo, aturá-la quando necessário.

E isso doía. Ser igual a Shang era difícil, e às vezes se desviava do caminho. Por um momento o Arcanista olhou para si, ficando para trás mesmo quando conseguiram abrir o portão lateral. Roupas de tecidos finos, joias, ouro e prata para complementar suas roupas. Aquilo não era o que Li Shang teria escolhido. Ele tinha certa vaidade, claro, mas não a aquele ponto. Tudo estava errado.

Mas, com sorte, talvez ainda tivesse tempo para consertar tudo isso. Quando terminassem de enfrentar o que quer que estivesse atacando as pessoas de Hespéria, poderia voltar a Caldeum e tomar os caminhos corretos dessa vez. Se ainda fosse bem vindo a Caldeum, pra começo de conversa...

Disposto a não pensar demais naquilo que não podia consertar Shang respirou fundo e melhorou a postura, acompanhando os outros pela escadaria de pedra, vendo os corpos de soldados espalhados pelo chão. Não existiam ferimentos, as armaduras estavam intactas, e também não havia sinais de lutas.

Se alguém tivesse dito a eles que aquelas pessoas estavam simplesmente dormindo, teriam acreditado. Era como se todos eles tivessem caído no sono exatamente na mesma hora. Mas era um sono do qual aqueles corpos nunca mais iriam despertar. Quem quer que fosse o responsável por aquilo era muito mais perigoso do que podiam imaginar.

Pararam de andar ao chegar a outro portão de ferro, mas esse estava parcialmente destruído, suas grades retorcidas como se alguma coisa tivesse tentado abrir espaço ali. A água imunda que deslizava pra fora daquela passagem escura cheirava a podridão, cadáveres e sangue. Shang sacou a varinha, fez um gesto para que todos se afastassem e com um único ataque de fogo explodiu o portão.

Não fora nada discreto, mas duvidava que, quem quer que fosse o inimigo, essa pessoa ainda não soubesse que estavam ali. Shang tomou a frente, entrando na passagem estreita e imunda, prendendo a respiração um pouco, mas sem sequer fazer careta ao se ver afundar até os joelhos no esgoto. Pelo menos a roupa era magicamente protegida, não sairia dali sujo e cheirando a esgoto...


	12. Estrada de corpos

Atravessar o esgoto acabou não sendo a parte mais difícil, já que tudo que encontraram foram alguns corpos, enguias nojentas e meia dúzia de esqueletos que foram derrotados com facilidade. Também encontraram um grupo de sobreviventes escondidos ali. Shang conseguira as informações de onde os outros Nefalem estariam. Era hora de separar-se um pouco dos Caçadores de Demônios. A aquela altura o Arcanista confiava que eles não iam simplesmente desaparecer com o Cubo de Kanai. Podia se dar ao luxo de deixá-los sozinhos um pouco.

Assim o Arcanista desapareceu, deixando que eles cuidassem dos sobreviventes por enquanto. A maioria dos sobreviventes parecia ter se encolhido em um canto pra evitar chegar perto dos Carrancos de Sebastiana, que faziam caretas e gargalhavam de forma insolente para deixá-las ainda mais assustadas. A Witch Doctor estava ocupada demais olhando para a porta por onde Shang tinha sumido pra realmente prestar atenção em mais alguma coisa.

Thanatos continuava em seu silêncio de costume, mas dessa vez parecia estar ajeitando a aljava pra fora da longa capa negra, conferindo se tinha uma boa quantidade de flechas e se o arco estava funcionando com perfeição. Sitri parecia estar fazendo o mesmo com sua besta de duas mãos, testando a trava e a corda, depois colocando os virotes que usaria daquela vez, com uma ponta que parecia ser de prata.

O ruivo já estava quase terminando sua preparação quando Thanatos esticou a mão pra ele. Na palma da mão do Caçador das Sombras havia um diamante lapidado em um formato que lembrava uma rosa dos ventos, a pedra emitia um brilho suave, mas certamente incomum. Não se tratava de um diamante qualquer.

— Porque isso estava com você? Não vá me dizer que Mizar e Alcor andaram misturando as nossas coisas de novo...

Thanatos apenas assentiu vagarosamente, enquanto olhava para os dois ferrets, que naquele momento tinham dado um jeito de surrupiar uma das facas dos carrancos de Sebastiana, tentavam discretamente se enfiar na bolsa de equipamentos de Sitri, que estava largada no chão temporariamente.

Um dos Carrancos começara a correr em círculos e gritar enquanto agitava os bracinhos, provavelmente tendo percebido só agora que sua arma tinha desaparecido. O Caçador fingiu que não tinha percebido nada, voltando a olhar para Sitri enquanto ele encaixava a gema mágica em um espaço da besta, travando-a com delicadeza e vendo como o metal da besta parecia ir congelando aos poucos. Estava preparado.

O Cruzado tinha permanecido parado perto da porta, o mangual e o escudo prontos para o caso de ter de enfrentar qualquer alma que tentasse entrar ali e atacar os sobreviventes. Não precisava de nenhuma preparação especial, embora tivesse assistido os dois Caçadores, por uma questão de curiosidade. Estava um pouco impressionado ao perceber que os dois Caçadores tinham um verdadeiro arsenal nas bolsas de equipamentos e pareciam trocar algumas coisas entre si.

Sebastiana estava curiosa com o mesmo fato. Não parecia carregar armas consigo, então não tinha nenhuma preparação a fazer naquela hora, e se surpreendia um pouco com a quantidade de armas que aqueles dois tinham pra organizar, como se eles estivessem prontos para enfrentar todas as legiões do Inferno Ardente quando saíssem por aquela porta. O compartilhamento de equipamentos a fez sorrir de leve, imaginando se eram um casal. Sua tribo tinha o costume de compartilhar coisas daquele jeito quando duas pessoas se juntavam pelo resto daquela vida no mundo antes das Terras Nebulosas.

Com tudo pronto os dois Caçadores foram na frente, abrindo as portas e saindo devagar, conferindo que não havia nenhuma criatura esperando do lado de fora, para só então fazer um sinal indicando que podiam começar a guiar os sobreviventes para fora. O caminho até a catedral, para onde Shang tinha ido, não era realmente muito longo, mas era bom tomarem cuidado, uma vez que tinham as vidas de inocentes nas mãos.

A Witch Doctor foi empurrando levemente as pessoas para a saída, algumas das mulheres sendo puxadas pela saia pelos Carrancos de forma insistente. O medo delas eram compreensíveis; em poucas horas aquelas pessoas tinham presenciados horrores inimagináveis, deviam ter visto muitas mortes e percebido quão frágil era a vida. Suas almas podiam ser arrancadas do corpo a qualquer instante...

O Cruzado ficou para trás, garantindo que nada pudesse se aproximar por ali e atacá-los por trás. Ele mal piscou durante todo o caminho até o pátio interior da Catedral Zakarum, onde um número maior de sobreviventes estava reunido. Para todos os lados que Ezequiel olhava só via pessoas chorando, desesperadas pela situação, sentindo a dor da perda de seus entes queridos. A dor daquelas pessoas o deixava irado.

A mão que sustentava o mangual tremia levemente, a ira mal contida naquele momento. Quem quer que fosse o responsável por tudo aquilo certamente merecia a morte. Não era necessário um julgamento para alguém que estava tirando tantas vidas. Que a luz caísse sobre esse inimigo, quem quer que ele fosse afinal.

Thanatos voltava a inclinar a cabeça na direção do Cruzado. A mão tremula do homem não lhe passou despercebida, podia imaginar o que estava passando pela cabeça do loiro, afinal seus pensamentos não eram exatamente diferentes; seu sangue fervia pela intensidade de seu ódio. Ele não tinha a menor intenção de ficar ali parado esperando as coisas acontecerem. Thanatos sabia que aquele pequeno grupo que escoltaram não deviam ser as únicas pessoas encolhidas de medo na cidade, esperando a morte chegar...

E a morte chegaria, mas de um jeito diferente. Sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de chamar a atenção de ninguém o Caçador das Sombras dirigiu-se a um dos portões menores do pátio da catedral, que levariam as partes mais baixas da cidade. Os guardas na porta tentaram barrá-lo, mas Thanatos passou por baixo das lanças deles, sua agilidade mostrando uma graça felina, antes de desaparecer pela porta.

— Se não se importarem, eu gostaria de ir com ele.

Ezequiel ainda fez uma tentativa de ser simpático, mesmo que os guardas não parecessem de bom humor depois de não terem conseguido impedir o Caçador de Demônios de sair por aquela porta. Os dois trocaram olhares... Um Caçador esquivo era uma coisa, mas dizer não a um homem com o porte do Cruzado? Eles não tinham certeza se podiam sobreviver a isso. Engoliram em seco e se afastaram, deixando que o Cruzado passasse.

O trabalho dos soldados era apenas proteger as pessoas que ainda estavam dentro do pátio da catedral. Se alguém resolvia sair já não era responsabilidade deles. Ao menos isso é o que eles iam alegar se depois alguém encontrasse os corpos sem vida daqueles dois pelas ruas da cidade.

Thanatos andava a passo rápido, descendo todo o caminho até as ruas em pouco tempo. Tudo parecia deserto, aquele silêncio opressor, mas ele podia sentir as presenças invisíveis ao redor, como se várias criaturas o observassem. Podia sentir no ar a agressividade de alguma coisa.

Selecionou uma flecha encantada na aljava e posicionou-a no arco, puxando a corda lentamente, enquanto se virava na direção em que havia pedaços de madeira empilhados no meio da rua. Equilibrou o peso no quadril, prendeu a respiração por breves instantes e encarou com uma agressividade silenciosa o que quer que estivesse espiando dali de dentro. Isso bastou para que o inimigo se revelasse.

A criatura mandou a madeira pelos ares e rugiu, pronta para atacar, agitando seus braços musculosos. Thanatos continuou parado, esperando sem mover um músculo sequer, até que a criatura parecesse prestes a atacar. Soltou a corda do arco, a flecha atingindo em cheio a cabeça da criatura, que se contorceu por alguns instantes antes de desaparecer, não deixando qualquer indicação de sua presença.

Foi nesse momento que o Cruzado parou ao lado dele, a tempo de ver como lentamente esqueletos cobertos por uma fumaça azulada tinham conseguido cercá-los, vindos de cada canto da rua escura. Alguns tinham arcos, outros carregavam espadas, e alguns tinham armaduras completas com os perigosos escudos que caracterizavam a guarda de Hespéria. O Cruzado preparou o mangual, o Caçador já tinha em mãos a próxima flecha.

Não foi exatamente rápido. Toda vez que uma das criaturas chegava perto demais o Cruzado a abatia com os golpes do mangual coberto por uma energia branca, a luz da fé Zakarum, enquanto Thanatos abatia as que estavam mais distantes, tendo começado pelos esqueletos que portavam arcos. Quando finalmente derrubaram todos os inimigos ao redor puderam avançar um pouco pela rua, com cautela.

— Todos esse inimigos... Eram pessoas de Hespéria, não eram? Inocentes que tiveram as almas arrancadas dos corpos e agora tem de servir ao responsável por isso...

Thanatos assentiu como uma forma de responder a pergunta e o Cruzado percebeu que a energia do Caçador parecia se alterar um pouco. Podia sentir o Ódio como uma energia pulsante, de natureza oposta à sua Ira, muito mais destrutiva. Começava a se tornar algo tão óbvio que Ezequiel estava se questionando sobre como tinha conseguido não perceber tal coisa antes... Como Thanatos conseguia ocultar tamanha irritação por tanto tempo.

Estava começando a perceber que Thanatos não era por completo a criatura submissa que tinha imaginado inicialmente... Ou, talvez, ele só estivesse agindo daquele jeito porque Li Shang não estava por perto pra monitorá-lo e castigá-lo? Existiam perguntas demais que o Cruzado queria fazer, muitas delas de natureza mais pessoal, mas não tinha certeza se ia obter qualquer resposta, mesmo que estivessem sozinhos.

O Caçador parou de andar quando notou um corpo no chão. Para o Cruzado aquele corpo não parecia diferente de todos os outros que já tinham visto até ali, mas por algum motivo tinha conseguido prender a atenção de Thanatos. O Caçador ajoelhou-se, pousando o arco no chão com gentileza antes de virar o corpo da mulher morta, observando duas feições aterrorizadas. Segurou uma das mãos dela e observou as unhas sujas, as marcas nos braços e nas pernas, algumas bolhas nas pernas que pareciam resultado de alguma queimadura recente...

Depois olhou ao redor. Alguma coisa ali não estava batendo. Aquela mulher não tinha sido vítima de um dos Ceifadores, tivera uma morte diferente e, ao que parecia, dolorosa. Baixou o rosto, ficando a poucos centímetros do rosto dela, e com uma das mãos forçou-a a abrir a boca, parecendo procurar algo no interior da boca dela. O Cruzado observava em silêncio.

A aquela altura ele já achava que todos os Caçadores de Demônios tinham manias estranhas que envolviam cutucar analisar os corpos das pessoas mortas que encontravam, só não conseguia entender ainda com que objetivos faziam isso. Aos olhos dele aquela mulher era só mais uma vitima, não tinha nada de diferente dos outros cadáveres ao redor.

Thanatos abriu a bolsa de equipamentos e buscou por algo. O tecido negro de um estandarte, que jogou por cima do corpo da mulher. O tecido era negro, com um único símbolo verde-água no meio; um círculo com uma linha, que fez o Cruzado pensar em uma chave. Não sabia o que significava ou porque Thanatos deixava ali, o que ele vira de especial naquele cadáver, mas também sabia que não ia obter nenhuma resposta se tentasse questioná-lo.

Quando o Caçador se levantou e seguiu pela rua, como se nada de diferente tivesse acontecido, o Cruzado apenas apressou-se para acompanhá-lo, sem olhar para trás, logo ficando distante demais para perceber como uma sombra branca pulava de um telhado próximo, caindo ao lado do corpo coberto e prosseguindo com a tarefa de analisá-lo.


	13. Ceifa das Almas

Sitri não ficou realmente surpreso de perceber que Thanatos havia desaparecido em algum momento. Na verdade, pra ele, o conceito do amigo simplesmente sumir não era realmente nenhum tipo de novidade, por isso não sentiu preocupação. Sabia que o Caçador das Sombras era perfeitamente capaz de se virar sozinho se fosse necessário, confiava na capacidade dele. E sabia que ele também confiava na sua, ou não o deixaria sozinho.

Sebastiana estava conversando com uma mulher que se apresentara como Miriam, as duas tinham muito em comum, se o tom etéreo e a fala enigmática servisse como comparação. Sitri não se importava em ficar ouvindo, na verdade achava que isso poderia ser útil depois. Se desvendasse alguma coisa do que elas falavam talvez soubesse de um pequeno detalhe do futuro que poderia mudar o destinado de todos ali.

Isso, é claro, se no meio de todo o aquele caos os Nefalem não fossem derrotados e Santuário fosse completamente aniquilado. Mas essa era uma possibilidade que Sitri preferia não pensar. Era mais fácil colocar a fé que tinha naquelas pessoas, porque se todas elas fossem tão poderosas quanto Shang tinha demonstrado ser, então Santuário realmente estava em boas mãos. Além do mais... Eles tinham derrotado a combinação de todos os Males em um corpo só, o que poderia ser mais difícil que isso?

O lobo se agitou aos pés de Sitri, erguendo a cabeça e se roçando na armadura para tentar chamar a atenção, e prontamente o Pilhador abaixou-se pra poder passar uma das mãos pela cabeça peluda, vendo o animal fechar seus sinistros olhos verdes pra aproveitar um pouco daquela atenção. Claro que isso resultou em todos os outros animais se aproximando pra tentar receber algum carinho, o que Sitri concedeu com paciência... Pelo menos até notar que um dos carrancos de Sebastiana parecia ter entrado na fila.

— Você é bastante ousado, carinha. — Muito lentamente o Caçador experimentou passar um dos dedos pela cabeça da criatura, não sabendo exatamente qual era o jeito certo de acariciá-lo. — Gosto dessa atitude. Agora, onde foi parar a sua faca?

Sitri deu uma boa olhada na criatura. Tinha notado que alguns carregavam facas, outros o que parecia um pedaço de bambu, mas aquele em particular não parecia ter nenhuma das duas coisas. A cara sinistramente sorridente da criatura mudou para uma expressão triste e ele começou a falar rápido naquele idioma esquisito que para Sitri era só um monte de grunhidos. Mas ele ficou em silêncio escutando a criatura do mesmo jeito.

Ele não reparou que os furões não estavam naquela fila para as caricias – o que não era exatamente uma novidade, eles costumavam sumir de vez em quando, pra aparecer depois cheios de coisas roubadas -, nem que Sebastiana tinha terminado a conversa com Miriam e parecia bem entretida em observá-lo conversando com o carranco. Os outros carrancos, por outro lado, pareciam meio contrariados.

Sitri abriu a bolsa de equipamentos e buscou por algo entre as suas coisas. Um virote de besta de um modelo mais comum, com a ponta feita de ferro o invés de prata. Segurou o virote com cuidado e quebrou-o em uma altura que considerou adequada, oferecendo ao carranco a parte menor, com a ponta afiada. Não era uma faca, mas devia servir como substituto temporário, até que ele conseguisse recuperar a faca.

O Carranco ficou tão feliz com a nova arma que a ergueu com as mãozinhas e foi correndo para perto de Sebastiana como se quisesse mostrar o que tinha acabado de ganhar. A Witch Doctor riu de forma graciosa ao ver toda a cena, os olhos negros dela se detendo em Sitri por um momento, amáveis. Talvez fosse a primeira vez que o Caçador Pilhador a visse parecendo ter a cabeça nesse mundo ao invés de no mundo dos espíritos. Ele soube que era o tipo de atenção que poucas pessoas vivas deviam receber daquela mulher.

Quando Sitri voltou a ficar de pé a Witch Doctor se aproximou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado de uma forma tão exagerada que ela quase pareceu se desequilibrar por um momento... Para recuperar o equilíbrio no segundo seguinte, enquanto esticava uma das mãos pra tocar o peitoral da armadura de Sitri. Ela lembrava vagamente dos detalhes em vermelho na armadura quando o Caçador caíra em cima dela mais cedo, mas só agora tinha reparado que em algum momento esses detalhes tinham se tornado azul. Se antes parecia lava derretida, agora parecia gelo.

A armadura de Sitri era gelada, especialmente aqueles detalhes, e a Witch Doctor não pareceu pensar antes de se encostar contra aquela armadura, o rosto descansando contra o peito de Sitri por um momento. A expressão do Caçador permanecia um mistério por baixo do elmo que complementava a armadura e ele não pareceu saber o que fazer com aquela aproximação inesperada. Então ele apenas envolveu a cintura dela muito suavemente.

Mesmo com as luvas da armadura podia sentir o calor natural que o corpo dela parecia emanar. Ficava se perguntando se aquilo tinha alguma relação com a cor mais escura da pele dela... Talvez quando tudo terminasse, quando tivesse um momento de paz longo o bastante pra tirar a armadura, pudesse tocá-la e descobrir. O pensamento fez o olhar automaticamente baixar, tentando ver o que as patas da pele de lobo que Sebastiana vestia teimavam em esconder.

Se a Witch Doctor percebeu aquilo, ou o fato da cena parecer um pouco estranha aos olhos dos outros, ela não demonstrou nada. Só ficou ali, aproveitando o frio agradável da armadura alheia, sem se incomodar com a mão em sua cintura. Suspirou e sorriu, como se por um momento experimentasse a mais completa paz, mas soltou o Caçador quando pareceu suficiente.

— Talvez já esteja na hora de nos juntarmos a seu parceiro pra ajudar a manter as ruas de Hespéria limpas. — O tom dela voltava a ter aquele ar etéreo. — Ainda existem muitas almas que precisam de ajuda...  
— Espero não apanhar do Thanatos por interromper o passeio no parque com o Cruzado.

Por baixo do elmo Sitri sorria maliciosamente ao imaginar como o passeio daqueles dois poderia terminar. Podia ser um tanto distraído às vezes, mas não era tolo o suficiente pra não perceber que o Cruzado parecia estar encantado pelos mistérios do Caçador das Sombras desde que fora salvo por ele. Mas também tinha notado que Thanatos muitas vezes olhava na direção do Cruzado. Sitri conhecia o suficiente do parceiro pra saber exatamente o motivo pra toda aquela atenção.

Os dois seguiram para a mesma porta pela qual Thanatos e Ezequiel tinham saído. Dessa vez os guardas nem tentaram mantê-los ali dentro, já tinham desistido de tentar. Se eles queriam se suicidar lá fora, o problema era deles. Ponto final.

Os animais de Sitri tomavam a frente, farejando e empurrando tudo que parecesse minimamente suspeito no meio do caminho, enquanto os carrancos de Sebastiana pareciam mais felizes em simplesmente andar ao redor dela. Exceto aquele que estava com a flecha pra substituir a faca, aquele estava tentando andar lá na frente... Embora o lobo parecesse tentar desequilibrá-lo com movimentos da cauda. O que não impedia a criaturinha de continuar correndo e agitando a flecha.

A Witch Doctor parou ao lado de um corpo, após vários minutos andando, e o olhou com curiosidade. Alguém tinha tocado naquele corpo após a morte... E aquela morte não tinha sido como a dos outros cadáveres ao redor. As pessoas atacadas por Malthael eram como cascas vazias, mas o corpo parecia o de alguém morto por causas naturais. Aquele corpo não dava essa impressão a ela. Ficou imaginando que motivo alguém teria pra ter feito um corte na região abdominal de uma pessoa morta.

Sitri olhava ao redor enquanto Sebastiana parecia entretida com o corpo. Tinha reconhecido o corte na cavidade abdominal do cadáver; era trabalho das facas que vira Azrael utilizando naquele cão imenso que encontraram na floresta a caminho de Hespéria. Aquilo só podia significar que o outro Caçador estava por perto, só não fazia ideia onde ele estava se escondendo, ou porque ele continuava esquivo. Teria preferido a chance de se desculpar...

O ruivo deixou escapar um suspiro triste por um momento, sabendo que talvez demorasse muito tempo pra conseguir falar com o Caçador Fantasma de novo, mas estava conformado. E certamente tinha mais a se preocupar naquela hora do que os poucos sentimentos que Azrael tinha.

Estava pronto pra continuar a andar quando sentiu como se algo estivesse observando-os a distância. Virou-se na direção em que tinha certeza que estava vindo o olhar, percebendo a distância uma mulher de pele morena, vestindo pouco mais que trapos, e que pareceu assustá-la ao perceber que ele tinha olhado em sua direção. Ela prontamente se virou e correu, como se achasse que ele era mais um daqueles ceifadores.

— Espere!

A voz dele foi alta o suficiente para que a mulher escutasse, mas ela não parou de correr, virando a direita e desaparecendo por outra rua. Sitri acelerou o passo pra tentar segui-la, mas quando chegou lá ela já tinha se afastado bastante. Seria fácil simplesmente segui-la, não fosse o fato de dois daqueles cães imensos tivessem aparecido na rua, atraídos pelo barulho.

Eles não tinham visto a mulher correndo, então ela devia estar segura por enquanto, mas Sitri teria de lidar com eles se quisesse realmente passar por ali. Os animais se posicionaram, esperando por qualquer sinal dele para atacar, e Siri destravou a besta de suas mãos, apontando-a para as feras.

— Eu não queria ter de fazer isso, mas se não tem jeito...

Disparou a besta de duas mãos. Diferente das outras vezes a energia que foi disparada era azulada, gelada o suficiente para paralisar os dois cães por alguns instantes, antes que Sitri pudesse disparar pela segunda vez. Os corpos grandes e resistentes dos cães não eram tão fáceis de deter assim.

Sebastiana passou ao lado dele com movimentos graciosos e pulou por cima dos cães com uma agilidade que não parecia combinar com o jeito estranho e trêmulo que ela normalmente andava. Uma estranha energia azul formou-se em suas duas mãos; aquela energia se movia como se tivesse vida própria e Sitri teve a impressão de ouvir um rosnado vindo delas, antes que Sebastiana deixasse a energia se espalhar por suas pernas. A postura da mulher melhorou quase imediatamente. Os cães tinham parado de se mover.

O Caçador de Demônios tinha certeza que acabara de presenciar o mesmo fenômeno que tinha aterrorizado Hespéria. Sebastiana acabara de ceifar as almas daquelas criaturas, com apenas as mãos, e isso deixou Sitri assustado por um momento. Se lembrou imediatamente da desconfiança de Li Shang, como o Arcanista tinha concluído a primeira vista que Sebastiana fosse a responsável pelo que estava acontecendo.

A ideia não parecia mais tão improvável assim, embora pensar nisso gelasse o sangue de Sitri. Não queria pensar que estivesse andando ao lado de alguém que estava ajudando a acabar com a vida em Hespéria. O estômago embrulhou e ele precisou de muita força de vontade pra dar o próximo passo a frente, incerto sobre como prosseguir depois daquilo. Não tinha certeza se era seguro permanecer ao lado dela.

Mas também não podia deixá-la sozinha. Podia estar errado, talvez fosse possível que ela lidasse com almas daquele jeito sem chegar a ser uma inimiga? Fora treinado pra combater a magia negra, lidar com almas daquele jeito era como uma necromancia... E apesar de ter ouvido sobre um Necromante que ajudara a salvar Santuário quando Baal apareceu, também tinha sido ensinado que Necromantes eram perigosos.

Um Caçador que abria corpos pra ver o que tinham por dentro, uma mulher misteriosa que podia arrancar as almas de seus adversários e transformá-las em força... Sitri não tinha certeza de como aquele grupo funcionava afinal.

Sebastiana permaneceu parada um pouco, percebendo que Sitri parecia estar perdido em pensamentos. Ela não precisava ver o rosto dele pra saber o que ele devia estar pensando, mas ela também não achou que precisasse se explicar. Palavras não seriam suficientes pra garantir a ele que não estava do lado de Malthael e seus ceifadores. Ela esticou uma das mãos, apontando na direção de uma escadinha que dava em uma porta.

— Ela entrou ali.

Sitri piscou, relembrando da mulher de cabelos escuros que tentara perseguir antes dos cães aparecerem. Era melhor que a encontrassem logo, ou os ceifadores espalhados pela cidade acabariam por encontrá-la primeiro.


	14. Luz na Escuridão

As almas dos mortos, impedidas de descansar, pareciam estar esperando por eles em cada esquina. Thanatos se lembrava de muitas cidades ou pequenos vilarejos por onde já tinha passado, mas Hespéria era tão grande que ele estava começando a se incomodar com o tamanho do local. Parecia que quanto mais andavam, mais ruas novas apareciam para que explorassem.

Tinha feito uma pausa para conferir quantas flechas ainda tinha na aljava, garantir que não acabaria ficando sem nenhuma no meio do caminho. Infelizmente a aljava já estava com menos da metade das flechas e as almas inquietas que precisavam exterminar não pareciam nem próximas de acabar. Não tinham esperado encontrar tantos inimigos depois que uma parte de Hespéria tinha começado a queimar.

Abriu a bolsa de equipamentos, não ficando nada surpreso de encontrar o casal de furões dormindo confortavelmente ali dentro, mas teve de retirá-los do lugar confortável com cuidado pra poder procurar o que precisava. Quando encontrou deixou a bolsa no chão, caso Mizar e Alcor quisessem se acomodar novamente ali dentro. O que tirara da bolsa foram duas gemas, que o Cruzado observou com curiosidade por um momento.

Thanatos segurou o arco entre as pernas por um momento e afastou algumas das penas que o enfeitavam, revelando dois encaixes. No primeiro ele colocou uma gema amarelada, lapidada em formato oval, e que talvez fosse um topázio, ou alguma outra pedra que o Cruzado nunca tinha ouvido falar. A segunda era uma pedra esverdeada, mas tinha um tom diferente das esmeraldas que o Cruzado conhecia, tendo formato semelhante ao da pedra amarela. A energia ao redor do arco pareceu mudar depois que a pedra verde foi encaixada.

O Caçador se posicionou, segurando o arco corretamente e esticando a corda lentamente, enquanto respirava fundo. Não tinha pegado nenhuma flecha na aljava, mas disparou em algumas caixas que estavam quase no final daquele quarteirão. Uma energia amarelada foi disparada pelo arco, atingindo as caixas e despedaçando-as, espalhando seu conteúdo para todos os lados. Ezequiel não tinha muita certeza do que tinha acabado de ver...

E Thanatos certamente não ia conceder nenhum tipo de explicação. Já recolocava a bolsa de equipamentos para continuar a andar, e talvez tenha sido sorte que o Cruzado tivesse se virado para olhá-lo, porque notou como uma criatura tinha se aproximado sorrateiramente por trás e estendia suas mãos na direção do Caçador. Ezequiel agiu sem pensar, puxando o Caçador para perto de si e mantendo-o junto ao corpo, o escudo caindo no chão no processo.

Golpeou o ar com a mão do mangual, mesmo que a criatura estivesse ainda distante demais para ser atingida pelo golpe... A energia que se desprendia do mangual foi tomando forma, transformando-se em vários cavalos de energia que dispararam na direção da criatura, empurrando-a para longe, deixando-a momentaneamente tonta.

— Consegue atirar? — Olhou para baixo, para o Caçador, sabendo que os cavalos não manteriam a criatura parada por muito tempo. — Se puder...

Ele não precisou terminar a frase. O Caçador parecia ter se recuperado rápido do susto inicial de ser puxado pela cintura e prensado naquele corpo imenso. Sem sequer afastar a mão de sua cintura Thanatos encostou-se melhor no corpo alheio, pra ter a devida sustentação na hora de puxar a corda do arco, disparando mais uma vez aquela energia amarelada, que atingiu em cheio a criatura.

A boca daquela forma azulada e coberta de névoa se abriu e um grito assustador ecoou pelas ruas, enquanto a alma parecia estar sendo perfurada por luz, até que não restasse mais nada no lugar onde ela estivera. O Cruzado sentiu como o Caçador pareceu precisar permanecer ali pra ficar de pé por instantes, como a respiração tivesse mudado de ritmo. O que quer que aquelas pedras estivessem fazendo no arco, parecia ser cansativo para o corpo dele.

Ezequiel ficou preocupado com o que aquilo poderia significar. Só depois disso ele percebeu que ainda segurava o mais baixo pela cintura com firmeza. Pela sua força e a julgar por quão magro Thanatos parecia ser, mesmo com a armadura de Caçador de Demônios, o Cruzado imaginava que o Caçador de Demônios nem poderia sair dali se ele não permitisse. O que talvez fosse útil um dia. Soltou-o pouco a pouco, meio a contragosto, e Thanatos não precisou de mais do que isso para afastar-se imediatamente e seguir o caminho pela rua.

O Cruzado ficou imaginando se tinha conseguido deixá-lo sem graça... Se o capuz esconderia um rosto corado por aquele tipo de proximidade, se ficar tão perto de si era de alguma forma uma ofensa a Shang, ou se haveria qualquer castigo para o caso do Arcanista descobrir daquilo. A ideia não o agradava, detestaria colocar Thanatos em problemas, se ele já não estivesse se metendo em problemas por ter saído sozinho pela cidade.

Ao mesmo tempo Ezequiel não conseguia deixar de pensar se alguma vez Thanatos fora preso daquele jeito por alguém, se sentira como era estar aconchegado contra alguém que pudesse protegê-lo de qualquer coisa, se ele se sentira frágil quando preso em seu braço. O rosto do loiro adquiriu uma coloração rosada, começando a perceber para que direção andavam seus pensamentos. Não era um bom rumo, tinha certeza disso, e não havia pior momento para alimentar a imaginação.

Deveria se concentrar no que estava acontecendo agora, se quisesse sair vivo daquela cidade. Já tinham conseguido resgatar algumas pessoas, então andar por Hespéria estava valendo a pena no final das contas. Se tivessem sorte logo os Nefalem descobririam onde o anjo responsável por tudo aquilo estava se escondendo, e em breve tudo estaria terminado. Tinha fé que aquilo terminaria com um resultado favorável para as pessoas de Santuário.

Porque aquela terra já tinha sofrido demais. Vidas demais se perderam devido a malícia infinita do Inferno, o sangue estava entranhado no chão de tantos pontos daquele mundo, o fogo ainda fazia parte constante dos pesadelos de pessoas inocentes. Como viveriam agora que sabiam que nem mesmo os anjos tinham simpatia o bastante por Santuário para se importar com o que acontecia com a humanidade?

Estavam sozinhos. Não havia ninguém para protegê-los além deles mesmos. Dependiam somente da força de seus corações e corpos mortais para proteger-se de criaturas imortais incrivelmente poderosas, mesmo assim a humanidade tinha triunfado mais de uma vez. Talvez um dia tivessem a força necessária para impedir que Santuário se tornasse só mais um campo de batalha para o Conflito Eterno.

Enquanto esse dia não chegasse, as pessoas continuariam vivendo com medo, sem saber quando será a próxima vez que os demônios ou os anjos vão decidir exterminar metade da população de Santuário por diversão.

Pensar nisso parecia ter distraído um pouco o Cruzado, pelo menos até que Thanatos parasse de andar de novo, dessa vez o rosto virado na direção de uma casa próxima, a maior naquele quarteirão. Ainda havia luz no interior da casa, uma vela em algum lugar do primeiro andar. Só ao olhar para a janela iluminada é que Ezequiel percebeu que até então quase todas as casas estavam escuras, como se com as almas das pessoas a Morte tivesse levado também a luz.

Thanatos se aproximou da porta com cautela e tentou abri-la, sem sucesso. Estava trancada com chave e ele sabia disso. Virou-se na direção do Cruzado por um momento, depois abaixou-se em frente a porta. Com capa e capuz para escondê-lo ficava impossível para Ezequiel saber o que exatamente ele estava fazendo, pelo menos até que visse Thanatos tentar abrir a porta de novo. Dessa vez a porta se madeira se abriu vagarosamente quando ele a empurrou.

Ezequiel não tinha certeza se queria saber porque um Caçador de Demônios tinha habilidade de destrancar portas, se aquilo era algo particular de Thanatos ou parte do treinamento básico de todos os Caçadores. Não gostava muito da ideia de invadir aquela casa e sabia que acabariam assustando a pessoas escondidas ali, se realmente existissem pessoas ali.

Thanatos não entrou. Ele apenas fez um gesto indicando para que o Cruzado entrasse primeiro, e Ezequiel o fez, retirando o elmo pra tentar parecer mais simpático para quem quer que estivesse se escondendo ali dentro. Os passos pesados, o som metálico da armadura quando se movia, tudo deixava claro que alguém estava entrando na casa. Somente o silêncio os recebeu.

Ezequiel subiu para o segundo andar em busca de qualquer sinal de que existisse alguém ali ainda. No segundo andar quase todos os cômodos estavam mergulhados na escuridão, exceto um. Essa porta não estava trancada e o Cruzado abriu a porta muito lentamente, entrando devagar.

A julgar pelos brinquedos e pela cama pequena, ele soube que era o quarto de uma criança. Uma menina, se as bonecas pudessem servir de indicativo, mas não estava vendo ninguém ali. Mas também não existiam corpos espalhados pelo chão. Algo naquela cena não estava encaixando.

Thanatos entrara no quarto silenciosamente e ouviu com atenção. Não precisou de mais que alguns segundos para se aproximar do armário de madeira que havia em um dos cantos do quarto. Segurou a maçaneta da porta, encostou-se na parede de forma a não ser atingido pela porta quando tentasse abrir, e finalmente abriu de uma vez só. Na mesma hora um menino pulou de dentro do armário, indo direto para cima do Cruzado e batendo nele com uma frigideira. Uma segunda criança correu em direção a porta, como se pretendesse usar a distração para fugir. Ezequiel segurou ambas ao largar o mangual e o escudo.

— Esperem, esperem! Não estamos aqui para machucar vocês, não precisam correr.

O menino deteve o próximo golpe com a frigideira, só agora parecendo achar o tempo de olhar direito para quem estava tentando golpear. A menina tinha o rosto molhado por lágrimas de medo e agarrava-se a um embrulho arroxeado com todas as forças, trêmula demais pra fazer mais do que isso. Parecia surpreendente que tivesse achado forças pra tentar correr apenas segundos atrás.

— Quem é você e porque está na nossa casa?

O menino tinha um ar desconfiado e, mesmo sabendo que aquela frigideira dificilmente seria uma arma ideal para enfrentar aquele homem enorme, continuou a segurá-la como se pretendesse espancá-lo com ela se não tivesse uma resposta satisfatória. O medo estava claro nos olhos dele, mas ele ainda tinha uma tarefa a fazer. Tinha que salvar a irmã.

— Vimos a luz acessa... Resolvemos entrar e ver se ainda tinha alguém vivo. Porque estão sozinhos aqui? Onde estão os pais de vocês?  
— Eles não voltaram. — Foi a menina que respondeu, com um soluço que anunciava as próximas lágrimas. — Eles foram procurar ajuda...  
— Quanto tempo isso já faz?  
— Mais de um dia. — Ela olhou para uma pequena mesa improvisada onde havia uma tigela de barro, um copo, leite servido e uma verdadeira bagunça feita na mesa. — Eles... Morreram?

Ezequiel não soube responder a aquela pergunta, apesar de ter quase certeza que a resposta deveria ser positiva. Lentamente ele soltou as duas crianças, murmurando um “sinto muito” que rendeu mais lágrimas, embora os dois parecessem estar fazendo tudo o que podiam para se mostrar fortes. A menina não devia ter mais que sete ou oito anos, o menino talvez chegasse a 10. Crianças muito corajosas.

Thanatos lentamente fechou a porta do armário, que rangeu e fez com que as crianças voltassem o olhar na direção dele, percebendo-o pela primeira vez. Os dois correram para trás de Ezequiel, como se achassem que estavam seguros se ficassem escondidos atrás do Cruzado.

— Um ceifador! Livre-se dele, vai nos matar!  
— Assombração! Mate-o, mate-o!

Foi quando Ezequiel finalmente entendeu porque Thanatos o fez entrar na frente naquela casa, porque ele constantemente ficava para trás, deixando que Shang ou Sitri tomassem a frente do grupo e lidassem com as pessoas. A aparência dele sempre acabava assustando as pessoas que ele queria ajudar.

O Cruzado era um homem vivido, conhecia sobre os Caçadores de Demônios, já tinha visto muitas coisas terríveis em Santuário, e o fato de Thanatos não ser exatamente a doçura que ele imaginava não tinha lhe passado pela cabeça até aquele momento. Agora ele via que a aparência dele era sinistra o suficiente para que qualquer pessoa pudesse achar que ele era um elemento suspeito, e certamente ninguém desejaria encontrá-lo em uma rua escura.

Thanatos não se moveu, sabendo que se desse um passo a frente talvez pudesse assustar ainda mais as crianças. Ezequiel ainda estava tentando se recuperar do choque da descoberta, aquele fragmento de realidade que tinha lhe passado completamente despercebido. Demorou um pouco a encontrar a própria voz.

— Ele não é um ceifador, acalmem-se, não vai machucá-las. Ele é um Caçador de Demônios...  
— Caçador? Ele é que parece um demônio!

Qualquer que fosse a reação de Thanatos a aquelas palavras, ele não demonstrou absolutamente nada, andando devagar até a mesa suja de leite, migalhas de pão e restos de frutas. Pegou a tigela de barro com cuidado, movendo a colher levemente no que restara de leite em seu interior, sentindo o cheiro. Virou a tigela, despejando no chão o seu conteúdo. Aquilo estava impróprio para o consumo.

— Não faça isso! — A menina deu um passo a frente, muito mais corajosa agora que estava irritada. — É tudo o que tínhamos!

Ezequiel a aquela altura já não estava entendendo mais nada. Viu Thanatos deixar a tigela de volta na mesa e esticar as mãos para a menina, que estremeceu por um momento, mas com hesitação esticou o embrulho roxo que estava carregando tão cuidadosamente. Thanatos o segurou com igual cuidado, afastando um pouco do lenço, revelando o rosto de uma criança que não devia ter mais de alguns meses de vida.

Tocou o pescoço da criança com um dos dedos levemente, depois baixou o rosto pra perto dele, tentando ouvir a respiração e o coração fraco da criança. Sabia que as chances daquela criança sobreviver eram pequenas, mas ainda existia esperança se conseguissem tirá-la dali imediatamente. Thanatos buscou pelo amuleto que usava para abrir portais e moveu a seta para os símbolos que representavam Hespéria, abrindo o portal para o interior do Enclave dos Sobreviventes, bem no meio do pátio.

— Podem entrar, crianças. — O Cruzado tentou usar um tom de incentivo. — Vão para um lugar seguro.

Foram como palavras mágicas. As crianças passaram pelo portal sem olhar para trás, Ezequiel passou logo em seguida, querendo garantir que elas ficariam bem ali. Thanatos foi o último a passar e manteve o portal aberto, com a intenção de retornar por ele depois.

O Caçador moveu a cabeça como se estivesse olhando ao redor, pensativo. Pelo que sabia da religião mais popular de Hespéria a prática de deixar que uma criança se alimentasse do leite de outra mulher que não a sua mãe não era vista com bons olhos; era dever sagrado de uma mulher alimentar o seu filho, mesmo que a falta de nutrientes do leite dela ou sua ausência por morte no parto pudessem significar a morte da criança. Não sabia se encontrariam alguém de Hespéria disposto a cuidar daquelas crianças.

Mas sabia de alguém que faria tudo o que pudesse por elas, independente do que as pessoas de Hespéria fossem achar ou não. Ele apressou o passo em direção a caravana colorida de Miriam, entrando pelos lenços coloridos até encontrá-la sentada confortavelmente em almofadas, organizando ingredientes para poções. Ela ergueu o olhar com curiosidade para Thanatos.

— Olá Celdo. A que devo essa visita inesperada?

Ela sabia que não ia receber nenhum tipo de resposta, mas ela ainda assim perguntava. Thanatos estendeu as mãos com a criança e Miriam a pegou imediatamente, sabendo o que ele estava pedindo para que fizesse. Ela sorriu, um sorriso largo, e encarou a escuridão onde devia ficar o rosto do Caçador de Demônios.

— Você se desviou do seu caminho para resgatar essas crianças e quis ter certeza que esse bebê teria uma chance de sobreviver... Realmente tem um coração muito mais amável do que pensa ter, Celdo. Eu vou cuidar dele, mas quero que me visite quando tudo isso acabar pra ver como ele está. Combinado?

Não parecia que ele tinha muita escolha no assunto, por isso o Caçador apenas assentiu, dando as costas a Mística e saindo, enquanto as duas crianças pareciam olhar tudo ao redor com certo encantamento. Estavam em boas mãos. O Cruzado o esperara perto do portal e sorriu ao vê-lo retornar.

Por ser silencioso e discreto era muito difícil saber qualquer coisa sobre o que Thanatos pensava ou sobre como era realmente a personalidade dele, mas com as ações dele Ezequiel estava começando a entender que tipo de pessoa Thanatos era realmente. Porque ele nunca deixava pessoas inocentes desprotegidas, mesmo se tivesse de sair de seu caminho pra isso.

Para alguns, tanto tempo de silêncio podia significar uma falta de personalidade, mas o Cruzado começava a achar que não era o caso ali. Thanatos tinha personalidade, ela estava em pequenas ações... E ele tinha uma clara tendência a rebeldia, se salvar a Witch Doctor das mãos de Li Shang ou sair sozinho pelas ruas cheias de ceifadores serviam de exemplo.


	15. Receptáculo de Ossos

Sitri não estava gostando nada do lugar onde tinham ido parar. Quando entrou naquela porta achou que estivessem a caminho do esgoto ou coisa parecida, e certamente teria preferido isso a aqueles túneis sinistros e cobertos de ossos. Mesmo em todos os anos como Caçador de Demônios o Pilhador jamais vira algo como aquilo. Era como se metade da população de Hespéria estivesse ali... Séculos de esqueletos jogados naquela escuridão. E não eram apenas os ossos de seres humanos.

Olhando de perto ele pôde diferenciar outros tipos de ossos. Pequenos animais, como cães e gatos, ratos de tamanhos diversos, e esqueletos que não pareciam pertencer a nenhum tipo de criatura natural de Santuário. Talvez fossem demônios, ele não tinha conhecimento o bastante do corpo demoníaco pra ter certeza. De qualquer forma era desagradável ver todos aqueles ossos jogados ali. Queria saber como tinham ido parar lá.

Sebastiana parecia estar querendo saber a mesma coisa, porque olhava os ossos enquanto andava e abaixou-se ao perceber uma bolsa de couro jogada no chão, contendo alguns manuscritos, ao lado de um cadáver. Um velho, de barba longa e rosto enrugado, morto há algum tempo. Provavelmente um estudioso.

O primeiro manuscrito que Sebastiana pegou falava sobre Os Túneis da Peste, também conhecidos como O Receptáculo de Ossos de Hespéria, e trazia um resumo sobre o lugar, supostamente parte de lendas, em que todos os ossos das pessoas que morreram vítimas de uma peste há anos atrás. Sitri poderia ter acreditado na veracidade dessa informação, não fosse o fato de haver muitos ossos que não pertenciam a humanos.

Se demônios tinham sido jogados ali também... Então não tinha sido só uma praga a causar tudo aquilo. Não seria a primeira vez que a influência do Inferno Ardente era explicada com doenças ou má sorte. Na verdade era até difícil diferenciar alguns desastres e epidemias de ataques demoníacos a primeira vista.

Sebastiana procurou por qualquer outra informação interessante nos pertences do velho erudito, encontrando desenhos detalhados da arquitetura do lugar, uma planta que poderia servir de mapa se precisassem realmente andar por ali. O problema é que bastava olhar os desenhos para saber que o lugar era incrivelmente grande, poderiam se perder com muita facilidade... E teriam de torcer para não haver nenhum ceifador por ali, uma vez que parecia pouco provável que a jovem que estavam tentando salvar sobrevivesse se esbarrasse com algum inimigo.

O caminho a frente era incrivelmente escuro. Os olhos de Sitri podiam se ajustar um pouco a escuridão, mas andar ali sem nenhum tipo de luz ia se tornar um problema facilmente. Um som alto a distância chamou a atenção do Caçador de Demônios e da Witch Doctor, que olharam na direção em que o barulho vinha... O barulho aumentou e por um momento chamas iluminaram uma parte do corredor a distância, iluminando todo o caminho a frente. As chamas diminuíram e se apagaram algum tempo depois.

Os dois aguardaram e em torno de um minuto depois aquilo aconteceu novamente. O que quer que fosse aquilo, parecia estar programado para lançar as chamas no corredor em um intervalo regular de tempo. Sitri apurou os ouvidos, bateu o pé no chão várias vezes, suavemente, enquanto fazia a contagem do tempo que demorava para as chamas tomarem conta daquela área do corredor.

Talvez conseguissem passar por ali, se tomassem o devido cuidado e não perdessem a noção da contagem de tempo. Sem pensar duas vezes o ruivo agarrou a mão da morena e puxou-a para frente, adentrando a profunda escuridão daquele corredor, detendo-se quando ouviu aquele som que anunciava que as chamas seriam lançadas. Deteve-se, segurando Sebastiana com firmeza, e viu as chamas surgirem alguns metros à frente.  Tinham tempo de sobra.

Tão logo as chamas se apagaram ele voltou a andar a passo rápido, trazendo consigo a morena, e parando apenas quando teve certeza que já tinham passado da área atingida pelas chamas. O som retornou, o corredor se iluminou, e a Witch Doctor aproveitou esses momentos para ver o caminho no mapa. Só precisavam seguir em frente por aquele corredor, e então virar a direita quando dali a alguns metros.

Dessa vez quando ouviram aquele som perceberam que não havia fogo apenas atrás deles, mas no caminho a frente. O da frente parecia mover-se em círculos, seria mais difícil de evitar, embora fosse lento o bastante para que Sitri não se sentisse muito preocupado.

— Acha que ela ainda está viva depois de entrar aqui?  
— Ela é uma sobrevivente. — Falou sem pensar, sem perceber que seu tom soava duro, algo tão raro nele. — Alguém que luta pela própria vida é capaz de enfrentar muitos desafios.

Sebastiana se calou depois daquilo. Soube o que havia naquela frase, o porquê da certeza de Sitri sobre a capacidade de sobrevivência de uma completa desconhecida... Todo Caçador de Demônios era um sobrevivente de alguma tragédia. Eram pessoas, adultos ou crianças, que tinham visto suas famílias e amigos sendo mortos pela malícia infinita do Inferno Ardente, pessoas que decidiram que não queriam ser Vítimas, mas sim Sobreviventes, e que lutaram por anos pra aprender a combater o Inferno com suas próprias mãos.

Eram pessoas cheias de cicatrizes e queimaduras, acostumadas a uma vida dura nas Terras do Pavor, e que já tinham visto tantos horrores que seus olhos adquiriam a cor das chamas do próprio inferno. Talvez Sitri estivesse se vendo refletido naquela desconhecida que tinha conseguido sobreviver aos ceifadores... E não estava disposto a sair dali sem ela. Nem que fosse apenas o cadáver, se algo desse errado.

Sitri puxou a Witch Doctor para que passassem no tempo correto, embora no final a tivesse empurrado pra garantir que ela estaria longe das chamas, protegendo-a com seu corpo no último momento. A armadura o impediu de realmente se machucar, embora tivesse sentido o calor intenso por um momento. E depois percebido que o cachecol que usava por cima da armadura estava pegando fogo na ponta...

— AAAAHHH FOGO, FOGO, FOGO!

Sebastiana ficou um momento parada olhando aquele pânico sem sentido do Caçador de Demônios, que praticamente corria em círculos no escuro, só o fogo do cachecol iluminando o corredor naquela hora. A Witch Doctor precisou de muito esforço pra não cair na gargalhada, esticando as mãos pra prender o cachecol alheio com as mãos, quase fazendo Sitri cair no chão com o puxão. Apagou o fogo com apenas algumas batidinhas.

— Pronto. — Soltou o cachecol devagar. — Já passou, pode ficar tranquilo agora.

Sitri não respondeu, mas pareceu suspirar de alívio por um momento, antes de abraçar a Witch Doctor como forma de agradecimento. No escuro não era possível ver a expressão surpresa de Sebastiana, ou o sorriso que ela deu ao ser completamente presa contra aquela armadura fria. Ela relaxou naquele abraço, esperando até que o Caçador estivesse satisfeito com a proximidade.

O que acabou demorando um pouco. Sitri parecia estar gostando da chance de ficar abraçado nela um pouco, de sentir o tecido das luvas se aquecer conforme os dedos passavam distraidamente pelas costas da morena, por baixo da pele de lobo que ela usava como capa.

— Me desculpe por ter desconfiado de você. — A voz de Sitri saiu baixa, mas o arrependimento era sincero. Mesmo que tivesse sido só alguns momentos de desconfiança. — Seus métodos são estranhos pra mim... Não entendo essas habilidades que você tem, ou qual é o seu objetivo real em Hespéria. Mas não consigo sentir que seja uma inimiga.  
— Aceito esse pedido. Mas peço que confie em mim... Não estou aqui para aumentar o sofrimento de ninguém, só quero calar as vozes que gritam infinitos pedidos de ajuda.

Aquilo Sitri conseguia entender, até certo ponto. Sebastiana tinha a capacidade de ver o mundo dos espíritos, então ela podia ouvi-los. Enquanto Sitri se deparava com um silêncio desconfortável a morena ouvia gritos de desespero e pedidos de ajuda a todos os momentos. Uma ajuda que ela não tinha como dar, pelo menos não enquanto Malthael não fosse derrotado, porque os poderes do Aspecto da Morte eram mais fortes do que os dela.

Por um minuto Sitri ficou imaginando quão difícil era viver ouvindo os sussurros e gritos das almas torturadas de Santuário. Em seus pesadelos ouvia gritos e pedidos de socorro, esses ecos do passado ainda o aterrorizavam durante a noite, e talvez fosse algo que ele jamais pudesse superar. Imaginar ouvir aquelas coisas quando estivesse acordado o fazia tremer. Esperava que Sebastiana pudesse encontrar um pouco de paz quando finalmente conseguissem derrotar Malthael.

Quando se separaram para continuar o caminho a Witch Doctor foi na frente, detendo-se quando chegaram ao que ela achava que seria uma parte maior no mapa. Uma área circular com vários caminhos que levavam a lados diferentes, e que ela tentava se lembrar qual seria o melhor caminho a seguir. Mesmo que talvez não existisse um caminho certo naquele mapa.

O Lobo rosnou para alguma coisa e tanto o Caçador de Demônios quanto a Witch Doctor ficaram atentos ao redor, esperando ouvir qualquer coisa que pudesse indicar para que ele estava rosnando. O som de um choro, que começou baixinho e foi aumentando de intensidade, alguns metros a frente deles.

Sebastiana não se moveu, mas Sitri viu-se andando para frente, mesmo ouvindo o lobo rosnar. Não via muito mais que os contornos do ambiente ao redor, ainda escuro demais pra que tivesse real noção do que estava acontecendo no ambiente, mas percebeu que estava parando  diante de um poço largo, cheio de esqueletos ao redor, como todo o resto daquele lugar sinistro. O choro cessou.

Levou a mão a bolsa de equipamentos, pegando uma das granadas que tinha para emergências e jogando-a para um canto onde achava que não atingiria ninguém, sendo a direção oposta a que Sebastiana estava. A explosão espalhou uma luz branca por todo espaço ao redor e Sitri conseguiu ter um vislumbre do que havia naquele poço profundo... Abriu a boca para gritar uma ordem para a Witch Doctor se afastar, mas a luz desapareceu e o Caçador viu-se caindo na escuridão, como que atraído por uma força inexplicável.

Sentiu o impacto da queda. A armadura certamente podia protegê-lo de muita coisa, mas em uma queda como aquela acabava por machucá-lo com o impacto, gerando um gemido de dor. O impacto do elmo tinha sido particularmente forte e Sitri viu-se mergulhando na inconsciência rapidamente, sem sequer ter a chance de olhar ao redor para saber o que estava acontecendo. Só soube que ali estava tudo misteriosamente iluminado.

Sebastiana se viu sozinha na escuridão. Ouvia os animais de Sitri agitados a sua volta, confusos, e o lobo parecia estar tentando cavar em uma superfície de metal sólido. Lentamente a Witch Doctor andou para frente, até poder pular para dentro do poço... E pousou na superfície de metal, exatamente ao lado do lobo.  A passagem tinha se fechado, impedindo que chegasse no local onde Sitri estava.

Ela pulou algumas vezes ali, testando a resistência do metal com seu peso, sem qualquer resultado. Não poderia mover aquilo sozinha, se quisesse realmente chegar até Sitri teria que achar um outro caminho. Xingando em voz baixa ela fechou os olhos, buscando por qualquer alma que ainda pudesse estar perdida naquele receptáculo, vagando e sendo ignorada por Malthael... E encontrou uma.

A alma tornou-se uma luz azulada e fraca, flutuando por todo o caminho até chegar onde Sebastiana e os animais estavam. Os carrancos começaram a pular como se tentassem tocar naquela luz flutuante, enquanto Sebastiana escalava até poder sair daquele poço, carregando consigo o lobo, que largou no chão com todo o cuidado que conseguiu antes de encarar aquela alma que flutuava silenciosamente.

— Há alguma passagem para o segundo andar? Guie-me, e libertarei você para que possa cruzar o véu para as Terras Nebulosas...

Não existiu nenhuma resposta da parte daquela alma, que ficou ali parada por alguns minutos, antes de finalmente começar a deslocar-se vagarosamente por um dos caminhos dos túneis, levando a Witch Doctor por um longo caminho naquela escuridão opressora. Ratos eram a única coisa que ela escutava ali dentro; nem mesmo o choro das almas parecia conseguir chegar ali conforme ela ia adentrando mais a escuridão daqueles túneis.

Ela não sabia quanto tempo tinha perdido andando por aqueles túneis – e a alma tinha errado o caminho uma ou duas vezes, o que a fizera andar em círculos! -, mas finalmente chegara a uma escadaria de pedra que deveria levar ao andar inferior daqueles túneis imensos. Mais escuridão aguardava na parte de baixo, mas dessa vez manteria a alma por perto até que pudesse encontrar seu caminho. Depois disso poderia libertá-la.

 


	16. Céu nublado

Já tinham andado metade do caminho de volta, pelo lado oposto da cidade, quando o Cruzado percebeu que o Caçador estava quase perdendo o equilíbrio. O gesto de envolvê-lo para que não caísse foi automático, prendendo uma vez mais aquela cintura quase preocupantemente fina.

— Devíamos parar e descansar um pouco. Não sabemos se terão mais ceifadores no que resta de caminho até o enclave, e não conseguiremos limpar tudo se você não tiver forças para isso.

Thanatos deixou escapar um som baixo que o Cruzado presumiu que fosse um grunhido, enquanto ele apoiava uma das mãos na armadura do maior e tentava afastar-se lentamente. Claro que ele não tinha força o suficiente pra isso, o que fez Ezequiel quase sorrir por um momento, mesmo sabendo que não era o melhor momento pra achar isso divertido.

— Pra alguém que não fala, realmente sabe se expressar de maneira clara, quando quer. — Porque a aquela altura já tinha notado que muitas vezes o Caçador escolhia não se expressar. — Sei que quer garantir a proteção daquelas pessoas, mas eu tenho que garantir a sua. O que vou fazer se você desmaiar e eu tiver que cuidar dos ceifadores sozinho? Preciso de você.

O Caçador de Demônios parou de tentar escapar dos braços de Ezequiel, o que fez o Cruzado sorrir largamente, enquanto observava como o rosto oculto pelo capuz virava na direção oposta, como se quisesse evitar a todo custo que os olhos azuis o encarassem, pelo menos por enquanto. Uma reação que Ezequiel considerou como sendo timidez. Já tinha percebido que por causa do silêncio constante Thanatos raramente ouvia que alguém precisava dele pra alguma coisa... Achava que faria bem ao Caçador se sentir querido.

Muito lentamente o Cruzado guiou o Caçador até algumas caixas de madeira que havia ali perto. Ainda não entendia porque Hespéria parecia cheia delas, mas pelo menos seriam úteis agora. Ajudou para que o Caçador conseguisse sentar-se em uma e aproveitou a chance para largar um pouco o mangual e o escudo, o elmo deixado de lado, enquanto buscava pelo cantil na lateral da armadura, bebendo generosos goles de água.

Ezequiel não tinha percebido como estava se cansando com aquilo até finalmente ter a chance de parar por um momento. Sabia que os Nefalem já tinham passado pelas ruas da cidade e tinham exterminado muitos ceifadores no caminho, eles ficaram com o que tinha restado deles. E ainda assim parecia que eles não acabavam. Era impressionante o número de almas que Malthael tinha usado para formar seus exércitos. Torcia para que Hespéria fosse a única cidade afetada, caso contrário talvez não restassem humanos o suficiente em Santuário ao fim de toda aquela loucura.

Se houvesse, de fato, um fim favorável. Mas essa era uma possibilidade na qual Ezequiel preferia não pensar. Tinha de colocar toda a sua fé naqueles Nefalem. Shang podia ser alguém difícil de engolir, mas ainda tinha um grande poder e parecia disposto a salvar aquele mundo. Se os outros Nefalem eram tão impressionantes quanto o Arcanista, então tinha todos os motivos para ter Esperança.

Thanatos continuava um mistério em seus pensamentos, enquanto segurava o arco quase como se estivesse abraçando a arma, a cabeça baixa como parecia ser o costume dele, os olhos na escuridão do capuz apenas observando o chão. Naquele momento Ezequiel teria dado quase qualquer coisa pra saber o que exatamente passava na cabeça do Caçador de Demônios. Por isso se aproximou dele, devagar, e ficou na frente dele.

— Algum dia eu vou descobrir o motivo pra você não falar? — Ele não estava esperando mesmo qualquer tipo de resposta, por isso prosseguiu, tentando ver ao menos um pouco do que o capuz escondia. — Ou ter a chance de ver o seu rosto?

O Caçador pareceu respirar profundamente, como se precisasse se acalmar, e Ezequiel questionou se o estava deixando envergonhado ou ansioso pela proximidade. Tinha tantas teorias dos motivos para que Thanatos se escondesse tanto... E não parecia estar minimamente próximo de saber qual era a verdade. Queria a resposta para o enigma que era aquele Caçador de Demônios.

E mesmo sentido que estava passando dos limites, que talvez o que estivesse fazendo naquele momento de vulnerabilidade do outro fosse completamente errado, o Cruzado levou uma das mãos ao capuz negro do Caçador, baixando-o, enquanto a outra mão baixava aquele lenço que ia até o nariz dele. Thanatos tinha o rosto virado para o lado, mas não chegou a tentar lutar contra aquelas mãos que teimavam em revelar seu rosto.

Ezequiel ficou impressionado ao perceber que ele era jovem, um pouco mais jovem que o Cruzado, provavelmente. Não devia ter passado muito dos vinte anos de idade e, apesar de estar sempre com o rosto escondido, a barba estava feita, o que só colaborava para que parecesse mais jovem.

— Me desculpe por isso... — Pediu, mesmo que soubesse que era um pouco tarde para se desculpar, agora que já tinha cruzado aquela linha. E se fosse sincero, não se arrependia. — Você é lindo...

Ele era pálido. Talvez mais pálido do que Azrael, o que o fazia parecer pouco saudável, mas talvez isso fosse culpa do fato dele passar tanto tempo debaixo de tanta roupa; quando teria sido a última vez que aquele Caçador de Demônios teve a chance de sentir os raios do sol na pele? Tinha certeza que já fazia muito tempo.

Os cabelos negros eram longos, ondulados, e deviam passar um pouco da metade das costas dele. Os olhos dele tinham uma coloração acinzentada e tranquila; olhar para aqueles olhos deu a Ezequiel a sensação de encarar o céu em um dia nublado. Isso também aumentava a sensação de mistério em relação aos pensamentos do Caçador, porque aqueles olhos não revelavam nada sobre o que ele pudesse estar pensando naquela hora. A expressão dele também era difícil de ler; só conseguia perceber cansaço e... Incerteza?

Talvez tivesse acertado e Thanatos realmente fosse muito tímido, talvez isso fosse culpa de tanto tempo se escondendo com aquele capuz. Agora achava um desperdício que ele tivesse que se esconder, afinal era uma bela visão. Ezequiel retirou uma das luvas e experimentou acariciar o rosto dele muito lentamente, percebendo que ele parecia mais frio do que a maioria das pessoas que conhecia. Também o fez virar o rosto em sua direção, para que os olhos cinzentos encarassem os seus olhos azuis.

Thanatos não fez nada para desviar o olhar dessa vez. O Cruzado não podia realmente ter ideia do que se passava na cabeça dele, mas de alguma forma sabia que o Caçador estava olhando em sua alma naquela hora. Havia uma intensidade naqueles olhos que Ezequiel não saberia definir, mas a sentia em sua alma, como se estivesse completamente exposto diante do olhar de Thanatos. Era a primeira vez que mesmo trajando aquela armadura pesada o Cruzado sentia-se nu.

E achava uma imensa ironia que a sensação viesse quando ele é que tinha despido, parcialmente, alguém que geralmente se escondia por inteiro debaixo de roupas e armadura. Agora só conseguia se perguntar como o Arcanista tinha conseguido conquistar aquele Caçador... E o pensamento lhe deixava um sabor amargo na boca.

Viu como os lábios finos de Thanatos lentamente se curvavam em um sorriso de canto... E chocou-se um pouco ao perceber que aquele sorriso o arrepiava, não de uma forma agradável. Quase como se existisse uma ameaça oculta naquele simples gesto. Era marcante, mesmo sendo tão simples.

Muito lentamente Thanatos afastou a mão dele, erguendo-se de forma graciosa e chegando mais perto, mesmo que tivesse de ficar na ponta dos pés para chegar realmente a altura do Cruzado, o rosto a alguns centímetros do loiro, os lábios se entreabrindo como se estivesse com a intenção de dizer alguma coisa... Ezequiel sentiu-se pulsar em expectativa, o coração martelando no peito, esperando ansiosamente para saber qual seria o som da voz daquele homem misterioso, o que ele teria a dizer... O que da personalidade dele poderia dizer pela forma como ele formasse as frases.

Mas o momento foi interrompido por uma coruja que pousou nas caixas de madeira, piando para chamar a atenção dos dois. Ezequiel a teria ignorado, mas Thanatos prontamente voltou o olhar na direção dela. Afastou-se do Cruzado rapidamente e esticou a mão para a coruja, pegando um pedaço de pergaminho que estava preso na perna direita da ave. A expressão de Thanatos se fechou imediatamente, amassando o papel.

Pegou o arco e a aljava e estendeu-os para o Cruzado, como se estivesse pedindo que os segurasse para si, e Ezequiel o fez sem realmente pensar no que estava fazendo, enquanto olhava tudo com curiosidade. Não estava entendendo mais nada.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele assentiu, antes de recolocar o capuz e olhar para a coruja, que alçou voo, passando a voar em círculos em cima deles, antes de partir em certa direção. Thanatos subiu nas caixas onde estivera sentado anteriormente, depois se agarrou no telhado da casa mais próxima, e subiu nela agilmente, pulando para a próxima casa, seguindo a coruja de tão perto quanto era possível. O Cruzado não estava entendendo mais nada.

Pelo menos até que Azrael aparecesse na esquina, parando ao lado dele com tanta naturalidade que quase o fez pular de susto. Talvez seu coração não estivesse pronto para lidar com aqueles homens misteriosos e silenciosos, ou com a falta de explicação deles na maior parte do tempo.

— Acho melhor o seguirmos, não sei ainda o que podemos encontrar quando entrarmos nos túneis.  
— Que tal me contar o que está acontecendo?

Porque não tivera a chance de ler o que estava escrito no bilhete que Thanatos tinha lido. E talvez mesmo se o lesse continuaria sem saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Apenas tinha a noção de que algo estava errado, e que tinha perdido o desenrolar disso de alguma forma. Deixara algum detalhe crucial acabar completamente em branco.

— Em resumo... Sitri e Sebastiana tentaram auxiliar uma mulher e a seguiram para dentro dos complexos túneis abaixo da cidade. — Provavelmente os seguira por uma parte do caminho. Tinha ajudado a limpar a cidade, do seu jeito discreto, e tomara o cuidado de vigiar os dois grupos para ter certeza que estava tudo bem. — Eles ainda não saíram de lá, e temo que exista mais do que ceifadores lá dentro.  
— E o Thanatos foi salvá-los, deixando para trás o arco e as flechas? — A voz do Cruzado se alterou. Ele não precisou de mais do que aquilo para começar a correr na direção por onde o Caçador das Sombras tinha ido. Azrael evitou ir rápido demais, acompanhando-o. — Ele está querendo se matar? O que tem na cabeça dele, entrar desarmado em um lugar perigoso desses...  
— Se engana se acha que alguém como Thanatos precisa realmente de flechas para se defender. — Havia uma seriedade na voz de Azrael que era diferente da melancolia ou da timidez que eram normais ao loiro. — Mas temo pelo que vai acontecer lá dentro.

Ezequiel só precisou olhar para o lado pra perceber como algumas lágrimas silenciosas desciam pelo rosto do Caçador Fantasma. Sua melancolia habitual parecia ter se tornado uma tristeza real e dolorosa; eram lágrimas derramadas pelos outros, pela incerteza do que poderia acontecer daquele ponto em diante. O Cruzado tinha a impressão que o outro loiro sabia muito mais do que estava acontecendo do que ele...

Não que isso fosse uma novidade, não era a primeira vez que o Cruzado se sentia completamente no escuro em relação a tudo a seu redor. Estar no meio dos Caçadores causava esse estranho efeito. Mais de uma vez Ezequiel se perguntou se era burro ou apenas mais lerdo pra não perceber o que quer que os outros estivessem percebendo... Ou se era sua culpa por não prestar atenção o suficiente. Nenhuma dessas teorias lhe trazia a menor tranquilidade. Não queria ser sempre aquele que não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo.

E não ia simplesmente observar enquanto Thanatos faria tudo sozinho para encontrar e resgatar Sitri e Sebastiana, se eles realmente estivessem com problemas nos túneis abaixo da cidade.

 


	17. Venenos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! Gore nesse capítulo. Se você é do tipo sensível, não leia comendo... Ou simplesmente não leia o que tem debaixo do divisor sangrento.

Sebastiana não tinha certeza do momento em que fora capturada pela criatura que se escondia nas sombras. Sentia-se um pouco tonta, enjoada, e precisou piscar algumas vezes para que o mundo entrasse em foco. Aquele andar não parecia muito diferente do andar superior, apenas mais úmido... E os corpos espalhados por ali não tinham se tornado apenas esqueletos ainda. O cheiro levemente doce da decomposição não colaborava para que Sebastiana se livrasse do enjoo, por mais que fosse um cheiro que ela conhecia bem.

Tentou se mover, sentindo as mãos presas por alguma coisa, e virou o rosto pra olhar o que era. Um tipo de gosma verde que tinha endurecido ao esfriar. Não tinha força o suficiente para livrar-se daquilo, por mais que tivesse tentado. Não fazia ideia do que exatamente era aquela substância, nunca tinha visto nada parecido.

— Você acordou!

Uma criatura saiu das sombras, aproximando-se da pouca luz que havia naquele lado, assim Sebastiana podia vê-la realmente... E embora estivesse bastante diferente a Witch Doctor não precisou de muito para reconhecer a mulher que Sitri tinha tentado seguir.  Se existia qualquer dúvida de que tinham caído em uma armadilha, esta desapareceu só de ver o rosto sorridente da criatura.

— Você é mesmo uma coisinha esquisita. — Abriu a boca, esticando uma longa língua e passando-a pelo rosto de Sebastiana, borrando a maquiagem tribal branca. — Podia ter ficado lá, eu não tenho utilidade pra você, só queria o cavaleiro de armadura reluzente! Mas agora vou ter que matá-la também. Mulheres não tem gosto muito bom...

Automaticamente o olhar da Witch Doctor passou pelos corpos espalhados no chão. Havia esqueletos, claro, mas os cadáveres em decomposição que conseguia ver eram todos femininos. Pessoas que tinham ido parar ali de diferentes formas e que ela tinha dispensado como alimento. Isso a fez lembrar daquele corpo que encontrara nas ruas de Hespéria, o mesmo corpo que parecia ter sido analisado pelos Caçadores de Demônios. Uma morte dolorosa que não combinava com o cenário criado pelos ceifadores.

Ali estava a explicação do que tinha causado aquela morte. Provavelmente aquela criatura tinha saído de seu covil para tentar atrair algum homem antes que os ceifadores limpassem por completo a cidade. Talvez tivesse esbarrado em uma esposa protetora no meio do caminho, não tinha como saber a aquela altura.

— Você não vai permanecer impune por muito tempo...  
— Shh. Gostava mais de você quando estava calada!

Ela passou uma das mãos nos lábios de Sebastiana, espalhando ali a mesma gosma verde que prendia as mãos dela. A gosma endureceu em pouco tempo, criando uma mordaça, impedindo completamente que a Witch Doctor dissesse mais alguma coisa. Poderia matá-la agora se quisesse, mas estava mais interessada em comer primeiro. Já tinha atrasado muito a hora da refeição por culpa dos ceifadores. Não tinha sido nada fácil atrair comida para o covil desde que as pessoas começaram a ter as almas arrancadas.

— Vejamos o que temos aqui. — Ela praticamente saltitou até onde Sitri estava deitado, ainda inconsciente. Poderia prendê-lo depois que se livrasse de todo metal. — Armadura esquisita... E que elmo horrível. Os ferreiros dos mortais tem um **péssimo mal gosto**.

A primeira parte que retirou foi o elmo, jogando-o para um duto de fornalha que havia ali perto, sem sequer olhar. Um homem morto não precisava de armadura e ela não tinha utilidade para aquele monte de metal. Olhou com curiosidade aquele imenso cabelo ruivo que se espalhou para todos os lados, como uma poça de sangue vermelho vivo... Uma visão atraente pra ela, embora começasse a estranhar a delicadeza dos traços dele.

Destruiu as travas que mantinham a armadura fechada e foi jogando peça por peça no fogo, e depois fez o mesmo com as roupas que havia por baixo disso. Não gostou do que estava vendo. Gritou de fúria quando viu aquele corpo por inteiro, arrancando as faixas que cobriam o peito, mesmo tendo certeza do que encontraria ali.

— Isso não é justo! Um pouco de comida é querer demais?!

Ela chutou uma pilha de ossos com força, um crânio se chocando com alguma parede próxima e se despedaçando. Abaixou-se, agarrou aqueles cabelos ruivos e arrastou o corpo de Sitri pelo chão imundo, ainda pensando no que exatamente faria com aquilo. Não gostava de ser enganada, claro que aquilo merecia uma punição. Pensaria em alguma coisa adequada.

— Humm... Tem uma coisa em vocês que ainda é saborosa. Acho que vou ter que me contentar com isso.

Ela prendeu os pulsos de Sitri com sua gosma verde e pendurou o corpo em um gancho que pendia do teto, como se fosse um belo pedaço de carne na vitrine de um açougueiro. Sebastiana acompanhava tudo aquilo com o olhar, nem sequer acreditando no que estava vendo.

Não tinha realmente parado pra pensar em qual era a aparência de Sitri por baixo da armadura, simplesmente não parecia importante saber. Ela sempre tinha se importado com as almas das pessoas, quem elas eram por baixo daquela carne fraca e mortal, mas Sitri lhe pegara de surpresa. Aquele não era o corpo que teria esperado dele.

Por um momento nem sabia se deveria continuar chamando Sitri de “ele”. Não enquanto via aqueles seios medianos, redondos e perfeitos, aquela cintura fina que levava a um quadril largo, assim como as coxas. Os olhos negros até se detiveram por um momento nos pelos ruivos que escondiam sua intimidade.

A Witch Doctor desviou o olhar, incomodada e confusa, e olhou ao redor, tentando localizar a alma que usara como guia para chegar até ali. Não era possível que tivesse simplesmente desaparecido. Se pudesse usar o poder dela talvez conseguisse achar em si força o suficiente para se livrar daquela gosma que a aprisionava. Não podia simplesmente morrer ali. Não podia sentar e assistir aquela criatura infernal torturar Sitri por diversão. Tinha que agir, e rápido.

A demonesa sorria enquanto mastigava aquela carne particularmente macia, indiferente aos movimentos desesperados da Witch Doctor, que tentava a todo custo soltar-se. E ela estava quase conseguindo. Sebastiana sentia como os ossos da mão esquerda se deslocavam e partiam conforme insistia em puxá-los pelo pequeno espaço daquelas algemas de gosma endurecida. Suportou a dor, com seus gritos abafados, e finalmente libertou aquela mão. Faltava a outra.

O que ia fazer depois que conseguisse se soltar, com as duas mãos completamente inutilizadas, ela ainda não fazia ideia. Mas não podia ficar parada. Se não fizesse nada Sitri acabaria morrendo. Já nem sabia se ainda podia salvá-lo de qualquer forma. Mas ia tentar. Ia tentar com toda a sua força de vontade, porque ninguém merecia terminar a vida daquele jeito. Uma vida por outro... Sitri não deixara que morresse pelas mãos de Shang, tinha que retribuir o favor.

Em algum lugar daqueles túneis uma porta foi tirada do lugar com um golpe forte. A demonesa ergueu a cabeça lentamente, os cabelos escuros espalhados para todos os lábios, os lábios ainda pingando sangue. Os olhos amarelados, de retina transversal, encararam a figura que se movia em sua direção. Podia vê-lo perfeitamente, as roupas escuras não eram um problema.

Foi a primeira vez que a Witch Doctor realmente escutou os passos do Caçador das Sombras, podia sentir a presença dele, uma energia pulsante, fruto do Ódio que ele devia estar nutrindo por aquela criatura. Ele estava atraindo a atenção da demonesa por completo, Sebastiana logo percebeu.

A criatura agiu rápido, lançando sua gosma, mas o Caçador conseguiu desviar-se com facilidade, como se aquilo fosse apenas uma brincadeira. Avançou, com a óbvia intenção de atacar, mas a gosma não era o único truque que ela parecia possuir, já que um circulo rosado apareceu abaixo dos pés do Caçador, aprisionando-o no lugar. Thanatos tentou se mover, sem sucesso.

— Quando eu estava começando a me decepcionar... Mais um candidato entra por sua própria vontade no meu covil.

O Caçador permaneceu em silêncio, imóvel dentro do círculo rosado, esperando pelo que viria a seguir. A demonesa aproximou-se o suficiente para quase entrar no círculo com ele, o corpo dela lentamente se pressionando na armadura que havia por baixo da capa longa, as duas mãos de pele gosmenta envolvendo o rosto tão bem oculto pelo capuz.

— E ainda por cima é bonito.

Ela lambeu os lábios de forma obscena e lentamente trouxe a cabeça dele para mais perto, contornando os lábios dele com a língua antes de beijá-lo, as mãos mantendo firmemente a cabeça dele no lugar, a língua forçando-o a abrir os lábios. As bochechas dela pareceram inchar, como se estivesse acumulando algum líquido, antes que ela passasse tudo para dentro da boca alheia. Thanatos engoliu e ela se afastou, ouvindo-o tossir, enquanto sentia como aquilo parecia descer queimando, direto para o estômago.

— Meu veneno deve mantê-lo comportado... Mas não se preocupe, você ainda vai sentir tudo, por muitas horas. Só não vai conseguir se mover...

Lentamente ela o abraçou pelos ombros, sorridente, o corpo se roçando contra o dele, enquanto o círculo rosado no chão desaparecia. O veneno dela era capaz de paralisar qualquer ser humano, matava muito lentamente, então não havia motivo para se preocupar ou para ter pressa. O corpo tenso do Caçador continuou imóvel nos braços dela.

A demonesa abria a capa dele lentamente, mas os olhos dela ainda estavam no rosto que só ela conseguia ver por baixo do capuz. Estava procurando a dor e a humilhação naquele olhar, queria ver o desespero de um Caçador lutando pela própria vida, ou se rendendo ao inevitável, já que nada mais poderia salvá-lo. Ele morreria nas mãos dela, bem devagar.

Mas ela não encontrou desespero. Não encontrou sequer medo. Os olhos dele não eram os olhos de um homem que estava prestes a morrer e isso a deixou confusa. Alguma coisa estava errada... Esticou a língua, que era longa o bastante pra que pudesse usá-la pra baixar de vez aquele capuz e dar uma boa olhada no rosto daquele homem.

Ela demorou a notar que ele se movera. As mãos dele a prenderam pelo quadril, se fechando nas nádegas volumosas de forma quase desejosa, e lentamente ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso não era bonito; não havia hesitação, não havia medo. Havia apenas confiança e dentes mais afiados do que deveria ser normal a um humano.

— Talvez eu devesse ter avisado que sou imune a venenos...

A demonesa sentiu uma dor intensa antes de sequer poder raciocinar sobre a origem dela, seu primeiro impulso o de tentar se afastar, mas o Caçador a impediu, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior com força, os dentes afiados enfiando-se na carne, fazendo derramar o sangue, e ela gemeu de dor. O desespero dela era tamanho que ao tentar afastar-se aceitou a dor da pele sendo rasgada, o lábio lentamente se desprendendo do rosto, um grito preso na garganta dela quando sentiu o homem mover o quadril, insinuante.

Ela fez sua última tentativa de afastar-se dele, esperneando, usando toda a força que tinha, mas bastou outro movimento do quadril dele. Ela não conseguiu sequer gritar. Thanatos só soltou o lábio dela quando pôde ver algo negro e afiado, semelhante a ponta de uma flecha, no fundo da garganta da demonesa. Só então ele afastou o rosto, sorrindo com o rosto coberto pelo sangue dela. Ela não se movia mais.

A Witch Doctor assistia, horrorizada, como uma extensa cauda negra deslizava para fora do corpo da demonesa morta, centímetro por centímetro, coberta de sangue. Quando a ponta em forma de flecha finalmente ficou visível do lado de fora o Caçador jogou o corpo sem vida da demonesa para o chão, depois movendo a longa cauda com descaso, como se quisesse livrá-la do excesso de sangue, fazendo uma expressão de desagrado.

Ezequiel e Azrael não tinham reagido de forma muito diferente. Pareciam paralisados no lugar, surpresos demais com o que tinham acabado de presenciar, e os olhos azuis do Cruzado não conseguiam deixar de olhar para aquela cauda escura e cheia de espinhos. Azrael estava mais chocado pelo nível de violência do que pela aparência, mas ainda era a visão de Sitri pendurado que o deixou a beira do pânico, pois percebera a gravidade da situação, bastou perceber o corte horizontal pouco abaixo do umbigo, de onde escorria o sangue que se misturava aos cabelos ruivos, tornando a cena ainda mais macabra.

— O que estão esperando? — Como Sebastiana, o tom dele era pouco mais que um sussurro, rouco, a voz marcada pela falta de uso, mas também pelo ódio. — Movam-se!

Thanatos apontou na direção da Witch Doctor com a cauda, para lembrá-los que ela ainda estava presa e precisando de ajuda, enquanto ele mesmo foi libertar Sitri. Retirou a capa, enrolando no corpo do Pilhador para protegê-lo por enquanto, e abriu o portal para um ponto especifico de Hespéria. Sabia que ir ao enclave agora não seria uma boa ideia, deixariam as pessoas em pânico.

Ezequiel não precisou de mais do que as mãos para quebrar a gosma que aprisionava Sebastiana e com cuidado ele a ajudou a passar pelo portal, depois olhando com curiosidade o local onde tinham aparecido. Parecia ser uma pequena barbearia, humilde, um pouco bagunçada porque o dono e seus clientes deviam ter saído dali em pânico, mas era o melhor que tinham naquela hora.

Thanatos jogou para o chão tudo o que havia no balcão e colocou o corpo de Sitri ali com o devido cuidado, recuando em seguida para dar espaço para Azrael se aproximar. Ele juntou as duas mãos e colocou sobre o abdômen de Sitri, deixando que a energia branca começasse a forçar um processo de cura. Não poderia restaurar por completo, aquilo era mais complexo do que ele poderia aguentar com os poderes que tinha, mas talvez ainda pudesse salvá-lo.

Sebastiana se deixou encostar em uma parede e foi deslizando lentamente, até estar sentada no chão, porque as pernas não aguentavam o peso do corpo depois de tudo o que tinha visto. Ela não olhou na direção onde Thanatos estava, a imagem da morte da demonesa ainda passava pela mente dela. Sentia como se tivesse uma bola no estômago, movendo-se e causando uma dor  que a deixava sem ar. Precisava esforçar-se para respirar corretamente e apagar aquelas memórias imediatamente, ou não conseguiria se acalmar.

O Cruzado não sabia para que lado olhar a aquela altura. De um lado tinha Azrael cuidando de uma ruiva que ele não fazia a menor ideia de quem fosse, do outro uma Witch Doctor seriamente perturbada, e pra finalizar... Ele nem sabia com que cara deveria olhar para Thanatos. Porque aquilo que estava vendo não parecia mais o Caçador de Demônios cujo capuz ele baixara pessoalmente mais cedo.

O que ele estava vendo era um demônio, com uma pele cadavérica, dentes afiados, garras negras que tinham perfurado as luvas, olhos vermelhos como o sangue que ainda estava escorrendo pelo rosto e pescoço dele, e aquela cauda aterrorizante, coberta de espinhos e com uma ponta perigosamente afiada e fina. E ele tinha medo do que estava vendo.

E Thanatos estava ciente de tudo isso. Mesmo assim ele cruzou os braços e encostou-se na parede, observando enquanto Azrael trabalhava, porque era tudo o que podia fazer  naquele momento... Ficar por perto e torcer para que seu parceiro não morresse. Lidaria com o resto depois.


	18. Conversa

Azrael teve trabalho com Sitri. Sumir com hematomas, fechar alguns ferimentos... Esse era o tipo de coisa que estava habituado a fazer. Até podia tentar consertar órgãos internos, quando tinha pelo menos metade do órgão dentro do corpo da pessoa ferida, desde que Azrael tivesse conhecimentos mais detalhados sobre o que estava lidando. Mas daquela vez ele não tinha nem o material nem o conhecimento necessário para fazer isso. Não havia como salvar aquele útero.

Então Azrael removeu o pouco que restava, garantindo que não ficaria nada ali para o corpo estranhar e tratar como intruso, e curou a área ao redor, já que a demonesa não tinha sido nada gentil. Ele não via mais o que acontecia ao redor, concentrado na própria tarefa de cuidar de Sitri. Não sabia quais eram as chances de sobrevivência dele, mas daria tudo de si para que ele permanecesse vivo.

Quando Azrael finalmente ergueu a cabeça pra pedir alguma coisa Thanatos já estava se aproximando com uma macia com água, toalhas cheirando a lavanda e cravo, além de uma tesoura. Azrael não tinha certeza se queria saber como o outro sabia que precisaria daquele tipo de coisa, mas agradeceu em voz baixa mesmo assim.

Lavou as mãos tão bem quanto possível com o que tinha, pegou linha e agulha especiais entre suas coisas e começou a trabalhar, fechando o ferimento bem devagar, respirando fundo e concentrando-se para que as mãos não começassem a tremer. Não gostava muito de fazer aquele tipo de coisa, mas era a melhor opção na hora. Cuidar dos ferimentos internos tinha sido cansativo e ele não tinha certeza se tinha energia suficiente pra fechar o corte mesmo se tentasse.

Sebastiana permanecia em silêncio, trêmula em seu canto, e Ezequiel parecia não saber se olhava para o procedimento ou não. Não era agradável de ficar assistindo e uma parte dele realmente lamentava que “a ruiva misteriosa” não pudesse manter ao menos um pouco de privacidade naquela hora. Não achava que teria custado tanto cobrirem ao menos uma parte do corpo dela durante aquilo tudo.

Quando Azrael finalmente terminou ele suspirou, aliviado que tivesse terminado. Limpou a área com cuidado, depois as próprias mãos, e foi checar como estavam os sinais vitais de Sitri. Sabia que dali em diante só poderiam esperar... Sitri podia sobreviver, ou podia morrer dali a cinco minutos. Era impossível prever.

— Acho que teremos de ficar por aqui, por enquanto. Se entrarmos no enclave agora poderíamos assustar as pessoas. — Timidamente ele olhou na direção de Thanatos, porque sabia que o Caçador das Sombras nunca deixaria o amigo sozinho em um momento difícil. — Mas se nenhum de nós voltar as pessoas podem achar que todos nós morremos.  
— Ezequiel e Sebastiana voltarão ao Enclave dos Sobreviventes. — O tom decidido de Thanatos deixava claro que aquilo não era uma sugestão ou um pedido. Era uma ordem. — Tem um curandeiro Zakarum por lá, poderá ajudar com essa mão machucada.

Ezequiel não achou em si forças para retrucar ou desobedecer a aquela ordem. Na verdade ele estava arrepiado demais com o tom daquela voz para saber como reagir a ela. Era difícil acreditar que aquela criatura demoníaca de voz grossa e cauda afiada era o mesmo homem de pacíficos olhos cinzentos com quem estivera há poucas horas.

Sebastiana levantou muito lentamente, parecendo indecisa. Sabia que precisaria cuidar daquela mão, a dor era de enlouquecer, mas ao mesmo tempo... Não queria deixar Sitri sozinho.

— Gostaria de ficar com ela. — A voz parecia incerta, como se temesse que a impedissem. — Eu estava com ela quando aconteceu, não ficarei tranquila enquanto não tiver certeza que--  
— Não sei a que “ela” você se refere. — Thanatos respondeu friamente, mas o olhar dele era como uma ameaça silenciosa. Silenciosa, mas muito clara. — Meu parceiro ficará bem, está em boas mãos. Vá cuidar de você.  
— Parceiro?

Ezequiel abriu a boca, pronto a fazer mais uma pergunta, mas fechou-a logo em seguida, enquanto finalmente parecia estar entendendo o que estava acontecendo diante de seus olhos. A identidade da ruiva finalmente tornou-se clara... O problema é que isso continuava sem fazer o menor sentido.

— Espera ai. Thanatos é... Um Demônio. Sitri é uma mulher... — Precisou realmente falar aquilo em voz alta, na esperança que com isso aquilo começasse a fazer algum sentido. Voltou-se para o lobo que estava aos pés de Thanatos. — E você, é uma ovelha?

O lobo rosnou e exibiu seus dentes afiados quando o Cruzado apontou pra ele, como se soubesse do que estava sendo acusado. A próxima coisa que o Cruzado viu foi o Caçador das Sombras aparecendo bem a frente dele e empurrando-o com uma força que não se via em humanos normais; segundos depois o Cruzado estava sentado no meio da rua, sem mal saber o que o tinha atingido. Os olhos vermelhos de Thanatos se voltaram para a Witch Doctor, como se desafiando-a a desobedecer também.

Sebastiana lançou um último olhar a Sitri e saiu vagarosamente da humilde barbearia, começando a andar na direção do enclave antes que tivesse tempo de mudar de ideia. Foi só por isso que Ezequiel a seguiu... Não deixaria a mulher andando sozinha por ai quando era óbvio que estava machucada e, provavelmente, incapaz de se defender sozinha. Não estava satisfeito com aquela situação, mas não tinha mais o que fazer naquela hora. Só podia aceitar. Quando tudo aquilo acabasse, se Malthael não acabasse com Santuário, o Cruzado iria atrás de Thanatos para ter uma conversa.

Thanatos fechou a porta logo que os outros dois desapareceram pela rua. Trancou a porta, mesmo sabendo que isso não impediria mais do que meros humanos de entrar ali, e depois encostou-se na madeira da mesma, se deixando fechar os olhos vermelhos. Ainda sentia como o ódio pulsava em suas veias e estava desconfortável com a armadura, mas não seria a primeira vez que teria de aguentar esse tipo de coisa em silêncio.

Azrael sabia disso. Podia sentir toda a dor que o outro estava experimentando naquela hora, sabia as complexas combinações de sentimentos que o Caçador das Sombras estava experimentando. Lamentou que não tivesse a mesma habilidade de Sitri para conversar sobre trivialidades e fazer as pessoas esqueceram os problemas.

—Tem um quarto no segundo andar, não tem? Acho que seria melhor se o levássemos pra lá.

Thanatos apenas assentiu, desencostando-se da porta e se aproximando da bancada onde tinham colocado Sitri. Ele com gentil em segurá-lo, tomando-o em seus braços como se fosse a coisa mais delicada e preciosa que possuía, e subiu a escadaria com igual delicadeza, acompanhado por Azrael.

O segundo andar era uma combinação de quarto e cozinha. Existiam pratos e outros recipientes em uma bancada improvisada, algumas frutas, pedaços de carne seca ainda pendurados, junto com diversas ervas. Garrafas de vinho levemente empoeiradas, facas, e pedaços de madeira ao lado de uma superfície de ferro com algumas cinzas em cima. Provavelmente o espaço que usavam para cozinhar.

A cama era grande, tinha uma aparência confortável, e a colcha parecia ter sido remendada algumas vezes. Havia uma cesta com itens de costura perto da cama, provavelmente o barbeiro tinha uma esposa. Thanatos afastou a colcha com a cauda e gentilmente deitou Sitri na cama, lançando um olhar ao armário de madeira que havia ali perto.

— Veja se arruma algo pra vesti-lo.

Azrael prontamente se aproximou do armário. Encontrou uma camisola rosada, de tecido solto, que certamente teria sido fácil de colocar em Sitri, mas recebeu um olhar de advertência de Thanatos. A peça era claramente feminina. O loiro não precisou de um segundo olhar daqueles para deixar a camisola rosa exatamente onde a encontrara e começar a procurar por outra peça. Havia uma peça branca, de modelo parecido, _provavelmente_ masculina. Azrael aproximou-se da cama com ela em mãos.

Com a ajuda de Thanatos conseguiram colocar a roupa em Sitri. Não era muito, mas certamente melhor que nada. Quando ele acordasse e tivesse condições de sair da cama poderiam se preocupar com alguma roupa mais adequada, por hora aquilo certamente bastava.

Agora só restava esperar. Azrael buscou por um banco baixo na cozinha improvisada e sentou-se perto da cama de Sitri, enquanto Thanatos se acomodava no chão, com os animais ao redor dele com tamanha naturalidade que pareciam reconhecê-lo como dono também. Principalmente o lobo, que se deitou no colo dele preguiçosamente.

Tirando de vez as luvas o Caçador das sombras passou uma das mãos pela pelagem escura do lobo, acariciando vagarosamente, cuidadoso por causa das longas garras negras. Azrael observou com curiosidade, percebendo que não eram só as garras que estavam negras, a mão dele por inteiro havia enegrecido.

— Você já tinha começado a se transformar da ultima vez que nos falamos, não é?  
— Já. — Os olhos vermelhos buscaram pelo loiro por um momento. — Mas você já sabia disso.  
— Não totalmente. Eu podia ver, como se fosse uma sombra... — Nunca sabia como expressar aquilo que via em ouras pessoas, algumas das coisas que via não ganhavam explicações. O mestre tinha sido desse tipo. — Não tinha certeza do que significava até vê-lo assim.  
— E agora todo mundo viu... — Suspirou, movendo a cauda de maneira aborrecida. — Acha que demorará muito para que Sitri possa empunhar uma besta de novo?  
— Eu não sei. Sinceramente, eu não sei nem se ele vai sobreviver. — Não tinha como prever aquilo, não era tão experiente, mas tinha esperança. — Está me perguntando isso porque quer partir?  
— Não. Estou perguntando por que há uma regra na Ordem. Se um Caçador se torna aquilo que caça... É dever de seu parceiro abatê-lo.

Azrael sentiu no peito o peso daquelas palavras, compreendendo que Thanatos não tinha a menor intenção de fugir das regras da Ordem dos Caçadores de Demônio. Se Sitri despertasse e estivesse com forças pra isso, o ruivo poderia eliminá-lo; estava claro que Thanatos não tentaria resistir a isso. Ele não estava exatamente feliz com sua nova natureza afinal.

O que não tornava aquela situação menos dolorosa. Pelo contrário, Azrael sabia que aquilo significava muita dor para as duas partes envolvidas. Duas pessoas tão próximas, vivendo lado a lado por anos, e uma teria de matar a outra... Não havia como aquilo não parecer cruel, mesmo se fosse para a proteção dos inocentes. Um demônio comum era perigoso por si só; um demônio com as habilidades de um Caçador de Demônios seria a perdição da humanidade.

Azrael tinha que admitir que a ideia de Thanatos perder a racionalidade e começar a atacar as pessoas o deixava arrepiado. Ele tinha visto o suficiente naquele momento com a demonesa, estava claro que o Caçador das Sombras era perfeitamente capaz de criar uma carnificina se sentisse vontade, não precisaria nem pensar duas vezes.

— Você será o único a chorar por mim. — Havia uma nota sarcástica nas palavras do moreno. — E será só porque você sempre chora por tudo que acontece a sua volta.  
— Isso não é verdade. — O loiro podia sentir o rosto corar, acabando por baixar o olhar para as próprias mãos. Não era a parte de chorar por quase tudo que estava negando. — Outros lamentarão se você morrer. Você ajudou um grande número de pessoas.  
—E todas elas se esquecerão disso quando virem o monstro por baixo da capa. — Ríspido, o olhar parecia ainda refletir um pouco de sua própria mágoa. — Não tente me iludir, Azrael. Eu vi como Ezequiel e Sebastiana estavam me olhando. E posso imaginar o que Shang dirá quando descobrir.

Esticou a cauda ele pegou a bolsa de equipamentos, que tinha sido deixada no chão, relativamente perto porque o casal de furões gostava de dormir lá dentro. Tirou dali o Cubo de Kanai, assim como as instruções e anotações, e empurrou para perto do loiro.

— Também imagino que isso esteja mais seguro com você. Mas estou curioso... — Inclinou-se para frente levemente, o rosto virando só um pouco para a direita, os olhos vermelhos ainda atentos ao loiro. — Como você acabou naquelas ruínas protegendo o Cubo?  
— Meu mestre me deu essa missão. — Gentilmente o loiro pegou o cubo, segurando-o entre suas mãos pálidas, sentindo a energia agradável que pulsava na superfície dourada. — Ele disse que esse era o meu dever...  
—Então ele sabia que você tinha vindo de Sescheron. — Viu o loiro assentir, mesmo que não tivesse sido uma pergunta. — Tudo isso tem alguma relação com a morte dele?

Ninguém sabia o que realmente tinha acontecido com Rosyth. Os detalhes da morte dele foram compartilhados somente com o Mestre Caçador — Josen — e mais ninguém. Apenas Azrael estivera lá para ver e somente o loiro sabia o que tinha acontecido com o corpo. Thanatos ainda tinha a lembrança vívida do Caçador de vestes brancas chegando ao acampamento coberto de sangue e de terra, tremendo em meio as lágrimas e entrando na tenda de Josen para contar o que tinha acontecido.

— Não. A morte do mestre foi... — O loiro parou de falar, as lágrimas já aparecendo. Mesmo após aquele tempo, a dor dele não diminuía ao mencionar o assunto. — Aquilo foi causada por outras circunstâncias. Eu preferia não ter de relembrar aquela noite, se não se importar.

Thanatos não insistiu. Não sentir prazer em ver Azrael caindo no choro. Na verdade sentia pena da facilidade que o loiro tinha para chorar... E lembrava que jamais o vira sorrindo, desde o dia em que o conhecera. Às vezes ele se perguntava se Azrael sequer sabia o que era sentir felicidade, ou se a única coisa que a alma dele podia sentir era a tristeza. Porque Thanatos sabia muito bem que havia alguma coisa muito errada com Azrael. Ele tinha sentimentos limitados e nenhuma personalidade real.


	19. Memórias I

O tempo passava muito lentamente ao lado da cama de Sitri, no silêncio daquela cidade quase sem almas. Thanatos tinha permanecido atento, mas Azrael começava a sentir o peso das próprias pálpebras, o sono começando a levar a melhor. Tinha oferecido para permanecer acordado para que o Caçador das Sombras dormisse um pouco, o que Thanatos tinha recusado prontamente... Azrael nunca o vira descansar e começava a imaginar se o corpo dele já não precisava mais dormir. Acabara se rendendo ao sono, encostado contra a parede, abraçando o próprio corpo.

Um médico nunca era útil se estivesse tão cansado que não prestasse mais atenção no que fazia, ou se estivesse com as mãos tremendo de medo ou desgosto. Essas eram as palavras de seu mestre, Azrael agarrou-se a elas e se permitiu descansar. Talvez quando acordasse tivessem alguma resposta de Sitri...

O menino de olhos azuis abriu os olhos lentamente, percebendo-se sozinho na barraca, o ambiente a sua volta frio e silencioso... O que teria incomodado a maioria das pessoas parecia, muitas vezes, um alívio para ele. O silêncio era sempre um alívio, porque significava que não havia o sofrimento de ninguém ecoando a sua volta, nenhum grito de socorro do além, nada que pudesse mexer com seus pensamentos. Nenhum sentimento externo tentando influenciá-lo. Isso era tão raro que ele se permitia sorrir e aproveitar um pouco.

Sabia que tinha dormido por um longo período de tempo, embora não soubesse quanto. Ainda estava tentando se livrar do excesso de sentimentos e memórias que absorvera de uma cabeça. O processo sempre o deixava letárgico. Precisou reunir um pouco de energia para finalmente se levantar e sair da barraca, localizando o mestre sentado em frente a uma fogueira, com um jarro contendo uma bebida de cheiro forte, quase vazio. Azrael não precisava sentir o que ele sentia para saber que Rosyth estava preocupado.

Silenciosamente Azrael sentou-se ao lado do mestre, observando o livro pesado que ele mantinha equilibrado em uma das pernas, e no qual parecia ainda estar escrevendo com uma pena. Evitou ler o que ele escrevia, achando que o mestre merecia um pouco de privacidade. Sempre soube que as anotações dos Caçadores de Demônio eram muito pessoais. Demorou ainda alguns momentos para que Rosyth parasse de escrever e fechasse o livro, os olhos voltando-se ao discípulo. Azrael percebeu que estavam mais castanhos do que negros.

— Como está se sentindo? — Rosyth sabia pelo que o aprendiz passava, sabia que as noites eram difíceis, e aquela tinha sido a primeira em quase três meses em que não o ouvira gritar durante os sonhos. — Seja especifico.  
— Sinto... — Deteve-se, tentando olhar dentro da própria alma. Não sentia nada especifico. Algo como uma preocupação, mas tinha quase certeza que isso vinha de Rosyth. Era estranho poder sentir algo vindo dele. — Nada. O senhor está bem, mestre?  
— Devo ter bebido um pouco mais do que deveria. — Pela forma como bagunçou os próprios cabelos Rosyth devia ter percebido que deixara sua alma à mostra. Bastou alguns instantes, e logo eram olhos negros que encaravam o aprendiz. — Não teve pesadelos dessa vez?  
— Não. — O loiro arrepiou-se, lembrando-se de alguns dos pesadelos que o tinham acordado ao longo daqueles três meses. — Me perdoe por preocupá-lo tanto.

Não era a primeira ou última vez que Azrael sentia como se fosse um peso para o mestre. Já ouvira Rosyth falando sobre ter atração por coisas frágeis, mas acreditava que aquilo era uma mentira. Acreditava que estava cansando aquele homem com a delicadeza de seu corpo e de sua mente. Não era um bom aprendiz, nunca seria como os outros Caçadores de Demônio. Era incapaz de sentir ódio...

— Não peça desculpas por algo que não é sua culpa. — Pedira aquilo diversas vezes na vida, mas até agora não tinha conseguido que Azrael parasse com os pedidos de desculpa. — Acha que está em condições de viajar? Josen está me convocando ao acampamento...

Lentamente o loiro assentiu, sabendo por que o mestre sentia a necessidade de perguntar se podia aguentar. Estar no acampamento dos Caçadores de Demônio era sempre uma experiência dolorosa. O ódio daquelas pessoas era nocivo para Azrael. Mesmo assim ele estava disposto a aguentar, sabia que era necessário, e não podia passar a vida toda sozinho com Rosyth no meio da neve. Nem achava que seria justo com o mestre.

Azrael não era nenhum tolo. Sabia que o mestre estava velho... Muito mais velho do que a maioria das pessoas viviam naquela época, ele até tinha cabelos brancos. Também sabia que Rosyth sofria com dores frequentes nas costas, acreditava que ficar ali, no meio do nada, no frio, não o ajudava a sentir-se melhor.

E ele merecia uma folga de vez em quando. Por isso Azrael nunca pensava em se opor quando precisavam voltar ao acampamento. Sabia que partiriam ao amanhecer, por isso levantou-se com a intenção de começar a organizar os poucos pertences que tinham.

— Mestre... Visitaremos o Senhor Saladin novamente no futuro?  
— Se você quiser, criança, é claro.   
— Obrigado.

Azrael teve a forte impressão, por um instante apenas, que Rosyth não gostava muito da ideia de deixá-lo retornar para perto do velho Necromante, talvez porque o homem o fizesse pensar em muitas coisas. Rosyth sabia que aquilo era perigoso. Podia sentir em cada osso desgastado de seu corpo.

O som da voz dele murmurando aquela canção o colocava para dormir com frequência. A música em si costumava arrepiá-lo quando prestava atenção na letra, mas nunca tinha se perguntado por que Rosyth parecia se apegar sempre a aquela mesma música. Atualmente Azrael apenas se deixava levar pelo sono, embalado por aquela voz que sempre tinha um efeito hipnótico sobre ele. Sentia-se seguro em mergulhar na escuridão dos sonhos quando estava ouvindo aquela voz.

Pelo menos até acordar assustado. Parecia que tudo tinha estremecido com a fúria da tempestade que se abatia sobre aquele lugar. O som alto fazendo tremer o corpo do loiro, que se agarrou às cobertas enquanto sentia aquela conhecida onda de pânico. Não era um sentimento racional, ele não sabia por que sempre se sentia daquele jeito em tempestades... Talvez algo no som. Aquilo fazia estremecer até sua alma.

As lágrimas de medo sincero desceram devagar pelo rosto pálido do adolescente, enquanto os olhos azuis adquiriam o tom prateado que o permitia ver alguma coisa na escuridão da tenda. O lugar a seu lado estava vazio, o mestre tinha saído para algum lugar. Estava completamente sozinho... E não queria estar sozinho. Raios e relâmpagos, ele precisou de muita coragem para vestir um casaco mais pesado, colocar o capuz que ocultaria suas feições, e algo para aquecer os pés, saindo para as ruínas pouco iluminadas por algumas tochas, que mal conseguiam resistir ao vento.

Arrependeu-se de seu intento tão logo colocou um pé para fora da tenda, mas agora era tarde pra simplesmente voltar a se encolher debaixo das cobertas. Precisava da voz tranquilizadora do mestre. Ele não podia ter ido longe, não com aquele clima horrível, no meio da noite... Então Azrael fechou os olhos e buscou dentro da própria mente por qualquer indicativo de para onde deveria ir. Sentia-se andando na escuridão, sem um rumo ao certo... _E parou diante de uma parede de tijolos. Um bloqueio._

 _Empurrou-o com suas duas mãos pálidas, abrindo um espaço entre os tijolos, para conseguir ver o caminho em frente._ Abriu os olhos para ver aonde as pernas o tinham levado, deparando-se com a entrada da tenda do Mestre Caçador. Bem fechada, na escuridão completa, mas não foi preciso mais do que puxar um pouco a entrada da tenda para conseguir espiar o que acontecia lá dentro. Ver na escuridão o permitiu encontrar o próprio mestre.

Devidamente ocupado com o vai e vem do corpo unido ao de Josen. Rosyth parecia ocupado demais naquilo para prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Faminto demais para se preocupar com a tempestade; ele quase parecia desesperado ao apertar o outro homem em seus braços, aumentando a força e intensidade, para fazê-lo gemer mais alto que o vento, seu prazer sobrepondo-se ao som da tempestade.

Não era a primeira vez que presenciava tal coisa. Vira com mais de uma pessoa, em diferentes ocasiões, e nenhuma chegou a incomodá-lo muito, afinal ele sempre soube que o mestre era um homem de muito apetite para os prazeres da carne e que ele mesmo era só mais uma refeição, o homem jamais lhe dirigira palavras de amor. Sempre fora sincero em suas intenções maliciosas e falta de interesse em mais do que isso.

Mas aquilo era diferente. Azrael sentiu algo diferente. Uma daquelas situações que ele nunca sabia explicar, ele simplesmente sentia, como se estivesse fazendo parte daquilo. Sentimentos. Sentimentos que iam além do desejo carnal, algo que exigia mais daquelas duas almas, como se aqueles dois buscassem um pelo outro, como se não pudessem ficar mais um segundo sequer separados. Devoravam-se com beijos, com cada movimento naquela união de corpos, cada gemido que escapava. Mas havia devoção. Havia o fato de conhecerem tão bem o corpo um do outro.

Aquilo não era recente e não tinha começado ao acaso. Era como um encontro secreto com hora e local marcados, algo pelo que os dois deviam ter esperado por muito tempo. Agora Azrael entendia porque tinham voltado para o acampamento após quase três meses longe. Rosyth não tinha sido exatamente sincero ao dizer que apenas precisava tratar de algumas questões com o Mestre Caçador. Mas, também, era muito raro que Rosyth fosse completamente sincero sobre qualquer coisa. Exceto quando queria deixar clara a sua falta de interesse, quando não deixava Azrael se iludir com palavras bonitas, ou interpretar errado algum gesto de carinho.

Azrael não conseguiu continuar ali assistindo. Aquilo era quase tão assustador quanto à tempestade, doía em um nível que ele não conseguia entender. Sentiu o estômago embrulhado, os olhos doendo, uma forte dor de cabeça fazendo a visão tremer enquanto esforçava-se pra voltar para a sua própria tenda, os cobertores quentes nos quais se abrigou para chorar silenciosamente. Porque chorar em silêncio era a única coisa que ele sabia fazer quando se sentia ferido.

Talvez Josen estivesse certo desde o inicio. Ele não era um bom Caçador de Demônios, não tinha sequer certeza se era um ser humano decente. Azrael não era tolo, ele sempre percebia, em seus passeios por outras cidades com Rosyth, a variedade de coisas que as outras pessoas eram capazes de sentir. Entre alegria, tristeza ou raiva havia sempre uma variedade tão grande de coisas que não era raro que ele se deparasse com sentimentos que desconhecia por completo, porque não era capaz de sentir tal coisa. Só podia percebê-la nos outros.

Azrael era limitado. Sozinho, sem ninguém por perto para que ele pudesse empatizar, o que ele podia sentir? Tristeza, e somente isso. Era sempre assim. Tristeza continuava a ser a única coisa que ele conhecia de verdade, o que resultava em dias incontáveis nos quais não queria abrir os olhos e sair da cama, fosse para treinar ou pra qualquer coisa. Rosyth dizia que ele estava doente, e em todos aqueles anos ele não tinha sido capaz de encontrar uma cura para essa doença. Azrael concluíra que não devia existir cura para as doenças que afetam a alma ao invés do corpo.

E agora, sozinho no escuro, assustado e em pedaços, ele voltava a desejar que nunca tivesse sobrevivido ao que quer que tivesse acontecido em seu passado e o feito se perder em uma nevasca, exausto e sem memórias de nada. Talvez sua curta vida tivesse sido melhor se tivesse apenas terminado naquele momento. Mas fora Rosyth a tomar uma decisão por ele. Fazê-lo viver, torná-lo um Caçador de Demônios, treiná-lo longe dos outros, sem lhe dar um parceiro com quem pudesse criar laços, sem ser amado.

Sabia ser discípulo, sabia ser amante, submeter-se a cada vontade do mestre para satisfazê-lo, e mentiria se negasse que sentia prazer com isso, mesmo que algumas coisas que Rosyth fazia parecessem terrivelmente humilhantes. A questão era que ele nunca tinha recusado, e ele sabia que tinha essa escolha. Porque Rosyth acreditava naquilo que ele chamava de Consentimento, e Azrael sempre tinha consentido. Sempre tinha ansiado.

Só que ele também tinha ansiado por descobrir qual seria a sensação de ser realmente amado. Sufocado com sentimentos mais doces, que o deixassem de cabeça leve e alma aberta, qualquer coisa que esquentasse o gelo permanente de sua alma. E agora ele conhecia um pouco disso, através de outra pessoa. Porque era algo que ele nunca teria do homem que amava. E talvez fosse tudo culpa dele por se apaixonar...

Azrael abriu os olhos, encarando a escuridão do quarto, demorando alguns momentos para se lembrar de onde estava. Fazia muito tempo que não sonhava com aqueles eventos do passado. Talvez ter conversado sobre o próprio mestre com Thanatos não tivesse sido exatamente sua melhor ideia. Era irônico como a mera lembrança daqueles eventos ainda causava dor.

Suspirou e percebeu olhos da cor do céu nublado o encarando. Thanatos tinha permanecido acordado, atento para qualquer movimento de Sitri, mas também parecia ter prestado atenção nele. O rosto do loiro tornou-se vermelho de vergonha imediatamente e isso se tornou um arrepio de medo ao perceber um sorriso de dentes afiados, mesmo no escuro.

— Pesadelos, pequeno? — Azrael engoliu em seco ao ser chamado daquele jeito. — Diga que não foi comigo.  
— Não foi. — A resposta veio rápida, sem hesitação, afinal não era uma mentira. — Não o temo, Thanatos. Você não é um monstro.

Um riso sarcástico foi a única resposta que o Caçador das Sombras deu ao Caçador Branco. Talvez algum comentário tivesse vindo a seguir, se a conversa não fosse interrompida.

— Eu vivo dizendo isso a ele... Mas ele é teimoso feito uma mula e não me escuta.

Sitri tinha finalmente despertado, os olhos azuis encarando a escuridão, a cabeça ainda confusa. Não se lembrava exatamente do que tinha acontecido, não fazia a menor ideia de onde estavam, e ao tentar sentar-se sentiu um desconforto que o fez levar a mão ao local que fora habilmente fechado por Azrael.

— Tsk... Mal acordou e já está me criticando?  
— Esperei tempo demais pra você me responder. Que foi que aconteceu pra você resolver falar?   
— Longa história.  
— Pode começar a contar. Use essa voz que você escondeu de mim por quase seis anos.


	20. Monstro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Conversas com teor transfóbico. Se isso é um trigger pra você, recomendo que prossiga com cuidado ou pule direto para o final do capítulo.

Ezequiel tinha permanecido com Sebastiana no enclave dos sobreviventes. A mão da Witch Doctor tinha sido curada pelo sacerdote Zakarum e ela tinha descansado um pouco na tenda de Miriam, enquanto Ezequiel tinha tentado arrumar qualquer coisa para se distrair. Ajudou os sobreviventes com pequenas tarefas, como distribuir comida pra todo mundo ou cobertores quando a noite chegou, tranquilizou alguns, e até teve que achar um jeito de calar ou louco que estava pregando que se todos dessem seu dinheiro a ele Malthael os salvaria.

No final já estava farto de ficar no meio daquelas pessoas. Foi um alivio quando as duas crianças que tinha resgatado com a ajuda de Thanatos o puxaram pra longe dos adultos, exigindo um pouco de atenção. Ele nunca achou que ia gostar tanto de crianças quanto naquele momento.

Sentou-se com elas e contou algumas histórias sobre sua longa jornada pelo mundo de Santuário, as dificuldades da vida como Cruzado, o treinamento, e até um pouco sobre que tipo de pessoa tinha sido o seu mestre. Elas faziam perguntas quando algo as deixava mais curiosas e assim a conversa durou muito mais do que ele tinha imaginado que duraria. Estava quase amanhecendo em Santuário.

— Senhor Cruzado... Onde está o moço de roupas escuras? Não o vimos no enclave.  
— Ele morreu nos protegendo dos Ceifadores?

O Cruzado encarou o chão por um longo momento, incerto sobre como responder a aquilo. Não sabia se Thanatos continuaria vivo por muito tempo. Não sabia se ele, como um Cruzado, podia deixar o outro vivo, agora que sabia qual era a sua verdadeira natureza. Ainda estava muito confuso com aquilo tudo. Mesmo assim o Cruzado se forçou a sorrir para as crianças.

— Ele está bem. Está garantindo que as ruas estão seguras... Ele vai voltar quando tudo acabar.

Ezequiel sentia que estava mentindo... Mas talvez fosse verdade. Ele não tinha como ter certeza de quais eram as intenções de Thanatos, não quando ele sempre era tão misterioso. Mas aquilo pareceu a melhor resposta a dar para aquelas crianças que pareciam tão ansiosas pela chance de agradecê-lo mais uma vez por tudo. Um bocejo da menina anunciou o fim da conversa; era melhor que dormissem um pouco.

Foi quando eles se afastaram que a Witch Doctor sentou-se ao lado do Cruzado, contemplando a fogueira por longos instantes, como se ela não soubesse exatamente como começar uma conversa. Ela parecia mais séria, centrada, e tinha parado de tremer tanto.  Mas talvez ainda fosse necessário um tempo para que ela realmente esquecesse o que tinha presenciado.

— Sitri ainda está vivo. — Ela anunciou, com aquele tom de quem tem certeza do que está dizendo. O Cruzado não se perguntava como ela sabia, se conformou que ela simplesmente soubesse. —Quero vê-lo. E quero que você vá comigo... Sei que ficar aqui está destruindo você.

Ezequiel não soube o que dizer. Aquilo era verdade, ficar ali parado estava deixando-o realmente desanimado, pensar demais acabaria por enlouquecê-lo. Mas ao mesmo tempo... Ele sentia como se tivesse medo de simplesmente ver Thanatos de novo. Seria doloroso procurar pela figura silenciosa e supostamente tímida e encontrar em seu lugar um demônio mandão. Era ainda pior sentir que o coração ansiava pelo que quer que fosse encontrar.

— Continua preocupada, mesmo sabendo que mentiu sobre ser um homem?  
— Sitri não mentiu pra mim. Se a alma que habita aquele corpo é a alma de um homem, então como homem será tratado. Eu cometi o erro de achar que se apresentava como homem por conveniência ao invés de preferência...

Criara suas teorias sobre o motivo que levaria uma mulher a vestir uma armadura pesada, um elmo que alterasse sua voz, e agir como homem diante de todos. De inicio achara que pudesse ser algo sobre a Ordem dos Caçadores; talvez eles fossem o tipo de ordem que não dava um tratamento justo as mulheres, não seria uma novidade. Ou talvez fosse para se proteger, uma mulher em meio a um grande número de homens podia sentir-se ameaçada, era normal.

Mas Thanatos não deixara dúvidas sobre a situação. Ele tratava Sitri como um homem, mesmo sabendo o que havia por baixo de toda aquela armadura, e Sebastiana só podia concluir que isso tinha sido uma escolha do próprio Sitri. Não entendia porque uma mulher tão bonita tinha decidido que não queria ser mulher, não era de fato algo que tivesse visto antes com os seus próprios olhos, mas a vida era de Sitri, e só ele tinha o direito de decidir o que era. Ela tentaria entender e se adaptar a isso, mesmo se tivesse de olhar pra ele e relembrar da ruiva de seios redondos e quadril largo.

— Isso é muito estranho. — Ezequiel tinha mais problemas pra lidar com a situação, talvez porque sua fé levasse a um pensamento diferente. — Uma mulher não pode se tornar um homem só porque ela decidiu que quer ser um.  
— O que nos define como macho ou fêmea?  
— É simples... — Ele hesitou. Não era simples, na verdade ele não sabia aquela resposta. Nunca tinha parado pra pensar em uma coisa daquelas. — As mulheres nascem com um corpo feito para carregar crianças e manter a humanidade existindo, um homem não conseguiria fazer isso, mesmo se quisesse... E uma mulher nunca vai conseguir engravidar outra, não é?  
— Talvez. Mas e quanto às mulheres que não conseguem ter filhos? Isso as torna menos mulheres, ou alguma outra coisa? O mesmo para os homens inférteis. Acho que somos muito mais do que nossa capacidade de gerar vida, Ezequiel.

O Cruzado sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho de vergonha, sem saber exatamente o motivo. Ele sentia que estava dizendo alguma coisa muito errada durante aquela conversa, o problema é que ainda não tinha a menor noção do que era certo naquele assunto. Na verdade ele tinha certeza que não queria ter de falar daquele tipo de coisa, não achava que um dia ia conseguir simplesmente engolir que Sitri fosse um homem.

— Você é um Cruzado. Porque se tornou um Cruzado?  
— Meu mestre me acolheu, ele era um Cruzado, e eu herdei o nome dele, assim como sua armadura e seu escudo. — Respondeu sem pensar, com seriedade, depois olhou para a morena, sem entender onde ela estava tentando chegar com aquele assunto. — Porque essa pergunta?  
— Você não nasceu um Cruzado. Você se tornou um. Como acha que se sentiria se alguém dissesse que você não é um Cruzado, só por causa disso?  
— Isso é algo completamente diferente!  
— Não é não. Você gosta do que faz... Você sente orgulho de quem você é, do caminho que decidiu trilhar. Foi a sua decisão. É a mesma coisa com Sitri... Decidiu que queria ser homem, e é. Aceite.

Aquele foi o fim da conversa. A Witch Doctor se levantou e tentou com toda a força erguer uma caixa pesada, acabando por quase cair na tentativa. Ezequiel só precisou de uma mão para segurar a caixa, notando o peso e ficando imediatamente curioso com o que tinha ali e o que ela pretendia fazer com aquilo.

— Onde pensa que vai com essa caixa pesada?  
— Ver o Sitri. Thanatos não vai me jogar porta a fora de novo.  
— Eu vou com você. Pode deixar que eu carrego isso.

Colocou o mangual no espaço em suas costas, segurou o escudo com uma mão e a caixa com a outra, acompanhando a Witch Doctor pelos portões de volta para as ruas de Hespéria. Refazer todo aquele caminho fazia o Cruzado sentir como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de rotina. A sensação era bem estranha, mas serviu para deixá-lo distraído na maior parte do caminho. Acompanhar Sebastiana era só uma desculpa e ele sabia muito bem disso.

Queria ver Thanatos. Queria saber se ao colocar os pés na barbearia daria de cara com aquela criatura de aspecto demoníaco novamente, ou se no fim tudo não teria passado de alguma alucinação coletiva, ou uma ilusão. Ele realmente queria que as coisas pudessem se resolver tão facilmente. Nunca era demais ter alguma esperança de que as coisas ficassem bem.

Não foi surpresa para nenhum dos dois encontrar a porta trancada... E não foi nada difícil para o Cruzado destruir a tranca e abrir a porta para que a Witch Doctor entrasse primeiro. Estava tudo escuro no primeiro andar, mas podiam ver um pouco de claridade no topo da escadaria. Sebastiana foi na frente, subindo os degraus da escada de dois em dois. Os três Caçadores olharam na direção dela logo que a Witch Doctor se aproximou da claridade, gerada por duas velas.

Os olhos escuro dela foram diretamente para a figura de Sitri, que estava sentado na cama como se nada tivesse acontecido, vestindo roupas desbotadas, masculinas, que deviam ter sido tiradas direto do armário. Ela sorriu e se aproximou devagar, encarando aqueles olhos azuis.

Os olhos dela viam ao mesmo tempo aquela pessoa de cabelos da cor de fogo e corpo delicado... E um homem, com um porte quase arrogante. Era como se essas duas imagens se juntassem na visão dela. Porque ela podia ver o corpo e a alma de Sitri ao mesmo tempo, agora que não havia um elmo para impedi-la de encarar os olhos da cor do céu.

Sitri sentiu o rosto corar um pouco. Temeu que a mulher o olhasse de forma diferente agora que sabia de seu segredo, mas parecia que o interesse dela não tinha mudado só por causa disso. Tampouco parecia que ela sentia pena ou nojo dele, ou que as lembranças do ocorrido naqueles túneis fossem o suficiente pra ela vê-lo como alguém fraco ou inútil.

Pelo contrário... Era possível dizer que ele parecia ainda mais forte aos olhos dela, por ter sido capaz de sobreviver a tudo aquilo, e apenas algumas horas depois já estar sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. A Witch Doctor tinha certeza que se estivesse no lugar dele não se recuperaria tão rápido assim.

Thanatos levantou-se, desocupando o banco ao lado da cama e oferecendo-o silenciosamente a morena, que prontamente sentou-se e segurou uma das mãos de Sitri, sem dizer nada, apenas sorrindo pra ele. O Caçador das Sombras afastou-se na direção da porta, ouvindo os passos pesados do Cruzado e olhando com desconfiança a pesada caixa de madeira que ele colocava no chão. Ele não precisou questionar nada, o Cruzado praticamente podia ouvir a pergunta que não foi expressada.

— Também não sei o que tem ai. É coisa da Witch Doctor.

Thanatos se abaixou perto da caixa e empurrou-a um pouco, tentando ouvir qualquer som que indicasse o conteúdo da caixa. Também a farejou. Isso pareceu suficiente pra decidir se a caixa era ou não segura, porque depois disso ele fez um gesto para Azrael indicando que descessem um pouco, pra deixar Sitri e Sebastiana um pouco a sós, e depois passou ao lado do Cruzado, desaparecendo na escadaria escura.

Azrael parou ao lado do Cruzado e sorriu de seu jeito discreto antes de descer a escada também, levando consigo uma das velas para iluminar a barbearia, já que não parecia ver tão bem no escuro quanto Thanatos. Ezequiel acabou por acompanhá-los, não queria ficar ouvindo a conversa da outra dupla... Mas também não tinha certeza se queria ficar no meio dessa dupla.

— Prometi a Sitri que iria até os túneis ver se alguma parte da armadura dele sobreviveu a isso. — Azrael recolocava o capuz branco e fechava a capa por cima da armadura, preparando-se pra sair. — Não devo demorar... E pode enviar a Merle a minha procura se Sitri sentir alguma dor ou precisar de mim.

Thanatos apenas assentiu e observou o Caçador de roupas brancas desaparecer pela rua escura, antes de se virar para o Cruzado. A expressão dele tinha voltado a ser um mistério agora que ele estava de volta a capa longa e o capuz, o olhar voltado para o chão, propositalmente evitando olhar demais para o Cruzado. Ezequiel sentiu em seus ombros o peso daquele silêncio que se estendia cada vez mais.

Até que perdesse a paciência e se aproximasse de Thanatos, empurrando-o contra a parede mais próxima, baixando aquele capuz pra encarar os olhos da cor de um céu nublado, enquanto a outra mão se enfiava debaixo da capa, a procura da cauda. Localizou-a, enrolada na perna do Caçador, e segurou-a firmemente na base. Viu Thanatos abrir a boca como se fosse dizer algo, mas o Caçador continuou silencioso, só deixando o ar sair, como se o toque na cauda tivesse gerado alguma sensação muito intensa. Ou talvez ele tivesse se assustado ao ser colocado contra a parede daquele jeito.

— Você é mesmo um demônio? Por quanto tempo achou que ia nos enganar, e o que ganharia com isso?  
— Já fui tão humano quanto você. — Aquela mesma voz rouca, aquele tom que se distanciava de qualquer voz humana, e que sem dúvidas era o motivo pra ele ter preferido permanecer em silêncio por tanto tempo.— Mas em minha luta contra as forças do Inferno eu mergulhei tão profundamente na escuridão que isso começou a acontecer. Com o tempo eu me tornei o monstro que você viu.

Monstro. Ezequiel achava que era uma boa definição... Uma criatura capaz de matar com um sorriso deliciado no rosto, usando a cauda com tamanha crueldade, certamente não merecia uma denominação diferente disso. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele sentia um incômodo em ouvir Thanatos se autoproclamando um monstro. Porque ainda era o mesmo Thanatos que tinha ajudado a limpar as ruas de Hespéria, que tinha entrado em uma casa pra salvar três crianças... O mesmo Caçador de Demônios que usava sua própria energia como flechas para derrotar demônios e Ceifadores, em nome da humanidade.

— Agora... Será que você pode tirar a mão da minha cauda? Está me deixando excitado.

O Cruzado afastou a mão tão rápido que parecia ter se queimado, o rosto completamente vermelho de vergonha, como se tivesse acabado de fazer alguma coisa completamente indecente. E agora ele entendia porque Thanatos parecia ter estremecido ao ser colocado contra a parede. Ele tinha gostado daquilo.

Ezequiel xingou em voz baixa e se afastou antes que pudesse mudar de ideia, ou fazer alguma loucura. Porque ele também tinha gostado.


	21. Caminhos

Sitri estranhou um pouco que Thanatos e Azrael decidissem deixá-lo a sós com a Witch Doctor; o companheiro não parecia muito disposto a deixá-lo sozinho antes e o Caçador de vestes brancas parecia tão preocupado que se esforçasse demais que até tinha lhe preparado um chá um pouco mais cedo. Imaginou se havia algum motivo especifico para que o deixassem sozinho com Sebastiana, ou se seria apenas para que ficasse feliz e os deixasse em paz um pouco.

Ou, talvez, já tivesse sido um peso para os dois por tempo suficiente. Não devia ser nada divertido permanecer por horas ao lado da cama esperando-o acordar pra ter certeza que não acabaria morrendo em meio ao sono, por qualquer que fosse o motivo.

Sebastiana parecia confortável em seu banco ao lado da cama. A vela que tinha permanecido no quarto estava próxima o bastante para que tivesse uma boa visão de Sitri. Não via manchas de sangue na roupa, então podia acreditar que o ferimento não estava causando problemas atualmente. Também não parecia que Sitri estivesse sofrendo com dor, fosse ela física ou psicológica. Ou, talvez, ele apenas fosse forte demais pra revelar quando estava com dor.

Era uma possibilidade na qual Sebastiana não estava muito disposta a acreditar naquela hora. Era muito melhor pensar que aquela experiência terrível tinha deixado menos marcas na alma dele do que tinha deixado na dela; com alguma sorte Sitri nem lembraria direito do que tinha acontecido. Talvez ele realmente não se lembrasse de nada.

— Fico feliz que esteja se sentindo bem. Achei que partiria para as Terras Nebulosas antes da hora.  
— E deixá-la sozinha aqui? De jeito nenhum. Essa alma só tem permissão pra abandonar o plano mortal quando eu conseguir um beijo seu.

A Witch Doctor acabou rindo com aquela resposta. Estava sem graça, mas ao mesmo tempo não tinha certeza de qual seria o melhor jeito de agir diante de algo tão direto. Realmente não estava habituada a ser considerada interessante a esse ponto por alguém.

— Isso quer dizer que se eu nunca te der um beijo a sua alma vai ficar aqui para sempre?  
— Exatamente! — Fez um bico, dramático. — Não queremos isso, queremos?  
— Queremos sim. Pelo menos por enquanto.

A expressão de decepção de Sitri era cômica, mas Sebastiana conseguiu se impedir de rir, enquanto os carrancos se aproximavam da cama, escalando a colcha de retalhos e deixando um monte de flores no colo de Sitri, como se estivessem desejando que melhorasse logo. O ruivo acabou sorrindo para as criaturinhas. Não esperava aquele tipo de coisa deles.

— Não da pra ganhar de você em qualquer discussão, dá?  
— Não, não dá. — Ela só conseguiu se lembrar da conversa com Ezequiel no Enclave dos Sobreviventes. Talvez tivesse mesmo um dom para ganhar qualquer discussão. — Então não discuta, guarde a sua energia.  
— Posso pelo menos ganhar um abraço?

A Witch Doctor pareceu considerar por um longo momento, até que tomasse a decisão. Levantou do banco baixo onde estava sentada e se aproximou da cama, recolhendo com gentileza as flores deixadas pelos carrancos e deixando-as ao lado de um dos travesseiros, para depois sentar-se quase ao lado de Sitri, abrindo os braços e envolvendo o corpo do ruivo com todo o cuidado. Os lábios dele se curvaram prontamente em um sorriso, antes que ele deixasse o rosto repousar no ombro dela, fechando os olhos lentamente. Estava um pouco sonolento ainda, afinal Azrael lhe dera um chá que deveria ajudá-lo a não sentir dor e garantir que não teria nenhum tipo de infecção. Tinha um gosto horrível, dava sono, mas parecia realmente estar impedindo que percebesse qualquer dor no corpo.

O sono ia vencendo pouco a pouco aquela batalha e não demorou muito para que a Witch Doctor percebesse isso. Com toda a delicadeza ela fez com que Sitri se deitasse, e no momento seguinte acomodou-se ao lado dele, voltando a envolvê-lo em um abraço suave, pra garantir que estaria ali quando ele acordasse. Deixaria que ele tomasse o tempo que precisava pra se recuperar. Já estava mais que satisfeita que ele parecia não correr tanto risco agora.

— Pode descansar, eu estarei aqui enquanto Thanatos não decidir que vai me jogar para fora. — Ela já tinha quase certeza que ele não a escutava mais quando experimentou beijá-lo na testa apenas uma vez. Não era o beijo que ele queria, certamente, mas era o que ela podia conceder por enquanto. — Sua alma vai permanecer onde está, se depender de mim...

Não sabia muito sobre o que Azrael tinha feito com o corpo de Sitri, as técnicas dele lhe eram completamente desconhecidas, mas se lembraria de agradecer a ele por garantir que Sitri fosse capaz de permanecer vivo mesmo depois de ter perdido uma parte tão importante de seu corpo. Algo que até então ela nem sabia se um corpo feminino podia viver sem.

Azrael parou em uma rua vazia da cidade e se deixou encostar-se a uma parede, fechando os olhos. Era a primeira vez que podia ter um pouco de paz desde que avisara a Thanatos que Sitri estava em perigo. Parado ali, na rua deserta, não ouvia nada, não sentia nada. A cabeça finalmente parecia conseguir se focar em alguma coisa. Podia olhar para baixo e ver suas mãos pálidas tremendo. Passar tanto tempo na presença de Thanatos era perigoso e ele sabia disso.

Porque podia sentir como a energia dele afetava seu corpo. Deixou uma das asas de luz deslizar para fora da capa, observando por alguns instantes como os tentáculos luminosos pareciam ter perdido uma parte de seu brilho. Absorvera uma quantidade grande da energia corrompida do Caçador das Sombras. Era em momentos como esse que Azrael percebia os verdadeiros motivos de Rosyth para mantê-lo longe dos outros Caçadores. Teria enlouquecido vivendo em meio a outros como Thanatos e Sitri.

Suspirou longamente e se permitiu apenas sentar no chão por vários minutos. Era um alívio finalmente estar sozinho, ter certeza que cada pensamento que tinha era somente seu. Mergulhar no vazio que costumava ser seu próprio interior. Aquele era o tipo de ocasião em que deveria afastar-se ao máximo e entrar em estado de meditação por algumas horas; era o que o mestre havia lhe ensinado. Mas não tinha o tempo ou um local seguro para fazer tal coisa. Ainda não havia notícias de Shang e o resto do grupo de Nefalens que partiram para enfrentar Malthael. Talvez tivessem que lutar por suas almas em breve, não podia ser pego de guarda baixa.

Azrael foi arrancado daqueles pensamentos por vozes que se aproximavam. Os olhos azuis se ergueram prontamente, buscando a origem das vozes, e encontrou apenas uma pessoa. Um homem de cabelos negros que mal chegavam aos ombros, de aspecto sujo, barba por fazer, trajando um manto púrpura e uma armadura que não parecia ser feita de metal, mas sim de algo branco, cuidadosamente encaixado em seu corpo. Possuía apenas um braço e carregava um crânio na mão, com quem parecia conversar.

 — Seja razoável, Zayl. Não deveríamos estar aqui. — A caveira tinha uma voz estranhamente estridente; se as ruas já não estivessem vazias certamente teria atraído a atenção dos Ceifadores. — Você ouviu o que Tyrael disse, deveríamos estar bem longe desse lugar, nos recuperando. Você já fez demais pelo equilíbrio!  
— Calado, Humbert, ou terei de guardá-lo na algibeira.  
— Não ouse! É escuro e deprimente lá dentro. Não que esse lugar esteja muito melhor... Parece que esses Ceifadores não deixaram nada para trás.  
— Deixaram sim.

O homem de cabelos negros, Zayl, parou de andar, virando o rosto na direção em que Azrael estava sentado. Mesmo a distância ele podia dizer se estava vivo ou não e o loiro o olhou com ligeira curiosidade. Aquele homem o fazia se lembrar muito de alguém. Mais de uma pessoa, se fosse sincero.

Reconhecia o estilo de armadura, embora aquela ali fosse feita de um material que ele desconhecia, e bastou bater o olho no símbolo que estava na ombreira da armadura. Semelhante a uma serpente enrolada, a figura de Rathma. Aquele só podia ser mais um dos Sacerdotes de Rathma, vulgarmente conhecidos como Necromantes. Azrael nunca achou que encontraria outro em sua existência. Mas o que o deixara mais curioso fora o medalhão em um formato que parecia um olho.

Encolheu-se debaixo da capa, tendo certeza que suas asas brilhantes não apareciam, e ficou em silêncio, a espera de qualquer outra reação do Necromante desconhecido. Sabia que precisava ter cuidado, tinha sido avisado há muito tempo pelo mestre que os Sacerdotes de Rathma dificilmente gostariam dele, porque suas características angelicais não eram bem vindas no equilíbrio do mundo. Necromantes não gostavam mais de Anjos do que de Demônios, nutriam igual desprezo pelos dois lados, uma vez que ambos podiam alterar o equilíbrio delicado de Santuário, e era trabalho deles impedir o desequilíbrio.

   — Está ferido? — A expressão dele era fria, mesmo assim ele pareceu se aproximar para ter certeza que Azrael não precisava de ajuda. — Não deveria andar por essas ruas sozinho.  
— Não. Estou bem. — Levantou-se lentamente, olhando do Sacerdote de Rathma para o crânio falante que ele carregava. Aquilo ele nunca tinha visto. — Você é um dos novos Horadrim, não é?  
— Ah, então conheceu Tyrael e os outros membros novos da Ordem. É um dos heróis Nefalem?  
— Não sou herói. — Baixou o olhar, sentindo o rosto corar. Não tinha força suficiente para ser herói, o que estava fazendo por Hespéria já era o máximo do que podia fazer. — Mas estou aqui pra ajudar aqueles que são.  
— Então estamos na mesma situação.

O Caçador Fantasma observou por um momento a manga longa da roupa dele, no lugar onde deveria haver um braço, mas que obviamente não tinha. Não era algo que via com muita frequência e devido às roupas não podia dizer se o ferimento era recente ou não. Acreditava que não.

— Porque estava aqui parado?  
— Estava a caminho do Receptáculo de Ossos... Tenho que recuperar algo que um membro do meu grupo perdeu lá.  
— Então estamos indo pelo mesmo caminho, embora por motivos diferentes.  
— Venha conosco! — Foi o crânio quem falou dessa vez, e parecia estranhamente animado. — Vai ser bom ter alguém pra conversar. Zayl já estava quase me matando pela segunda vez de puro tédio!

Azrael sorriu discretamente para o crânio falante e assentiu, aceitando a companhia. Se aquele homem era um Horadrim então não havia nenhum motivo para não confiar nele... Até seria melhor não estar sozinho ao entrar no receptáculo, já que não havia nenhuma garantia que não existisse mais alguma coisa terrível vivendo naquela escuridão. Dessa vez estaria ao lado de alguém que estaria com uma imensa vantagem de terreno... Ao menos se Zayl fosse como o velho Saladin, que costumava estar cercado de esqueletos e outras criaturas feitas com ossos e sangue.

Shang ficou feliz quando finalmente sentiu os pés tocando o chão do Enclave dos Sobreviventes uma vez mais. Estava exausto após todo aquele tempo na Fortaleza Pandemônio, mas sabia que tudo tinha valido a pena. Graças a Abaddon a escuridão tinha sido afastada de Santuário uma vez mais; com a destruição de Malthael parecia que Santuário poderia ter um pouco de paz. Uma paz que todos os que estiveram presentes na Fortaleza Pandemônio sabiam que duraria pouco tempo... Mas isso era algo que as pessoas comuns não precisavam saber.

Seria melhor que elas acreditassem nessa frágil promessa de paz, de um futuro em que não tivessem de temer cada sombra, em que anjos e demônios não dominassem os pesadelos de cada morador de Santuário. Por isso nenhum dos Heróis tinha intenção de falar sobre isso com outras pessoas, mas silenciosamente continuariam seus treinamentos, dispostos a dar tudo de si, para quando Diablo voltasse uma vez mais a Santuário.

Os sobreviventes reunidos no Enclave comemoravam a vitória com alívio. Tyrael tinha permanecido para trás, conversando com Imperius sobre o que o futuro podia estar reservando para Santuário e para o Paraíso Celestial, as consequências das ações de Malthael no mundo dos mortais.

Os raios de sol daquela manhã pareciam estar trazendo novas oportunidades para Santuário; era como se o céu quisesse dizer a todos que era hora de recomeçar e que a escuridão finalmente estava longe. Era um bom dia para pensar no futuro. Shang sorriu para o céu por um momento, enquanto tocava distraidamente o crânio em suas mãos, pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Talvez fosse hora de começar as mudanças em sua própria imagem.

Mas poderia pensar melhor nisso depois. Foi diretamente até Miriam, buscando por informações sobre os Caçadores de Demônio, apenas para descobrir que eles estavam em algum lugar de Hespéria. Teria de procurá-los pessoalmente por Hespéria. Algo que ele estava bem disposto a fazer, agora que o Cubo de Kanai parecia mais importante que nunca. Tinha que ter certeza que o artefato ainda estava seguro com Thanatos e, se tivesse sorte, talvez ele até tivesse terminado de desvendar seus mistérios. Não custava nada torcer por essa possibilidade.

Shang escapou da comemoração o mais discretamente que pôde e observou as ruas desertas de Hespéria. Seria um longo passeio pela cidade se realmente quisesse encontrá-los. Só torcia pra não acabar se desencontrando com eles, já que não sabia exatamente o que eles estavam fazendo.


	22. Desconfiança

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voltei. Sentiram minha falta? 8D

O silêncio entre o Caçador das Sombras e o Cruzado se estendeu por muito tempo. Os olhos azuis do homem mais alto estavam na vela, única fonte de luz naquele ambiente, enquanto Thanatos parecia ter escolhido permanecer na área mais escura do pequeno lugar, sentado no chão e encostado na parede, ele era quase uma sombra viva agora que estava de volta as suas roupas escuras. Mesmo se Ezequiel olhasse na direção dele mal conseguia distinguir qualquer coisa. Ele quase lamentava que Azrael tivesse partido com tamanha pressa, tinha a impressão que a presença do loiro poderia ter ajudado a quebrar a imensa tensão presente no ambiente.

O Cruzado já estava farto do silêncio e buscava qualquer coisa que pudesse usar como assunto quando ouviu o som das unhas do lobo roçando contra a madeira da escada enquanto o animal descia para se aproximar do canto escuro onde Thanatos estava. O casal de furões e um corvo vinham logo atrás, como se tivessem decidido que era melhor seguirem o lobo, ou talvez eles só estivessem curiosos.

Thanatos esticou a mão e acariciou a cabeça do lobo como se fosse um animal domestico qualquer, completamente dócil, enquanto o corvo ia pousar em um de seus ombros. Os furões foram correndo para o colo dele, tentando escalar a armadura de liga leve e a roupa escura, exigindo atenção de seu próprio jeito, e ele logo concedeu. Ezequiel se lembrava de ter ouvido que animais não gostavam de demônios, mas aqueles ali pareciam perfeitamente à vontade com Thanatos. E arriscava a dizer que o Caçador gostava muito deles também.

— Sitri e Sebastiana adormeceram. Talvez você devesse fazer o mesmo.

Ezequiel não tinha certeza se conseguiria dormir no mesmo ambiente que um demônio, por isso apenas negou com a cabeça. Ficaria acordado pelo tempo que fosse necessário. Talvez as notícias da batalha chegassem logo, talvez Malthael realmente conseguisse recolher todas as almas de Santuário. O amanhã ainda era uma incerteza para o Cruzado, mas ele tinha uma certeza: não ia ficar vulnerável naquela hora. Não se sentia seguro com a ideia de simplesmente dormir perto de alguém que tinha mentido pra todos eles sobre sua natureza.

— Ainda não tenho sono.  
— Como quiser.

Thanatos abriu a bolsa de equipamentos e procurou por alguma coisa lá. Um antigo diário, com capa de couro escuro, desgastado, e páginas amareladas. Passou as páginas rapidamente até encontrar uma que finalmente estivesse vazia, começando a escrever alguma coisa. Quando terminou enrolou o papel cuidadosamente e esticou a mão para o corvo, que pousou ali e esticou uma das pernas, como se já soubesse que teria trabalho a fazer. Prendeu o bilhete no suporte de couro que havia na pata do corvo, sussurrou-lhe alguma coisa e levantou, aproximando-se de uma das janelas. Abriu-a e observou o corvo voando para longe e desaparecendo na noite, depois fechou a janela com cuidado, retornando para onde deixara suas coisas.

O Cruzado permaneceu observando aquilo tudo em silêncio, sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo, mas achou interessante o fato do Caçador usar o corvo para enviar mensagens. Era brilhante. Depois Ezequiel se lembrou das palavras de Azrael antes de partir... “Envie a Merle se precisar de algo”. Supôs logo que Merle fosse o nome daquele corvo.

— Preciso andar um pouco. Sua desconfiança está me sufocando.

O comentário veio acompanhado por um som de irritação que bem poderia ter sido um rosnado, antes que o Caçador voltasse a pegar a bolsa de equipamentos, conferindo se tudo estava dentro dela e depois a fechando, andando na direção de uma janela do lado oposto, que dava a uma ruela estreita atrás entre as casas daquele quarteirão e as do outro lado. Destrancou a janela e escorregou uma das pernas pra fora, sentando-se ali por um momento e fazendo mais uma carícia no lobo, antes de pular pra fora e fechar a janela, desaparecendo na escuridão logo em seguida. Ezequiel, que não conseguia mentir ou se desculpar por sua desconfiança, apenas permaneceu parado, encarando a janela por onde ele tinha saído.

Pensou em ir atrás dele, mas sabia que não adiantaria de nada. Agora ele sabia que Thanatos não era uma criatura passiva que aceitava as ordens que lhe davam; ele era teimoso e com uma personalidade difícil, nada o fazia mudar de ideia quando ele tomava uma decisão. Isso era bem fácil de entender. Também era fácil saber que o Caçador provavelmente não o perdoaria por continuar a olhá-lo daquele jeito. Suspirou e foi trancar a janela por dentro, por segurança, percebendo que os animais pareciam agitados, como se quisessem sair também, e achou que fosse melhor mantê-los ali.

A cidade estava vazia, então Thanatos ficaria bem. Achava que era mais provável ele ser considerado o perigo nas ruas a aquela altura. Sentou-se no chão, sem se dar ao trabalho de retirar a armadura por saber que talvez fosse precisar dela em breve, e se deixou fechar os olhos. Talvez agora pudesse dormir um pouco. Um cochilo, apenas para que o corpo e a mente não parecessem tão debilitados.

Não soube quanto tempo dormiu, mas quando acordou foi por ouvir um som estranho que não conseguiu compreender imediatamente. Garras? Alguém estava arranhando alguma coisa. Abriu os olhos azuis devagar e percebeu o lobo arranhando a janela que dava para a rua principal, agitada como se tivesse visto alguma coisa. Pegou o mangual e o escudo em um gesto automático e deu um passo a frente, preparado pra enfrentar qualquer coisa, completamente desperto agora.

Avançou e abriu a porta, imaginando que encontraria algum Ceifador que tivesse vindo buscar as almas que ainda restavam e acabar com qualquer resistência da humanidade, mas o que encontrou com a figura de Li Shang. De expressão cansada, mas sorriso discreto, o Xian tinha a varinha na mão, como se pretendesse usá-la para destruir a fechadura.

— Li Shang? Se você está aqui... O que aconteceu?  
— Malthael foi derrotado. Pode relaxar, Ezequiel, e baixe esse mangual. Eu gostaria de entrar.

O loiro sentiu tamanha felicidade com a novidade que considerou abraçar o menor, mas achou melhor se controlar. E se lembrar que tinha seus motivos pra não gostar daquele homem. Afastou-se pra que ele pudesse entrar, a vela quase se apagando, os raios de sol entrando pelas janelas para iluminar o andar inferior da barbearia. Os olhos escuros de Shang passaram pelo lugar humilde com lentidão, provavelmente se perguntando o que teria acontecido pra que estivessem naquele lugar, quando havia casas maiores e mais confortáveis disponíveis.

Ainda existiam manchas de sangue no chão e isso foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Shang. O lugar em si parecia um tanto bagunçado, como se tivessem entrado ali com pressa, e não achava que aquilo fosse obra de um ceifador. Ceifadores não deixavam bacias com água ou toalhas manchadas de sangue para trás.

— Quem se feriu? — Questionou prontamente, virando-se para olhar na direção do Cruzado com seriedade, a preocupação evidente em sua expressão. Talvez não tivesse se aproximado o suficiente daquele grupo de pessoas, mas ainda se preocupava com eles.Tinham ajudado naquela luta, cada um a seu jeito. — E como?  
— Sitri. Mas Azrael já cuidou do ferimento, agora ele só precisa de repouso. Quanto ao como... Acho melhor você sentar. Será uma história um pouco longa, mesmo que eu só possa contar o que entendi dela.

Ezequiel não sabia de muitos detalhes dos acontecimentos. Não compreendera o interesse de Thanatos naquele corpo jogado em meio a tantos outros cadáveres nas ruas de Hespéria, não sabia o que ele tinha percebido de incomum naquilo, ou o fato do estandarte deixado para trás simbolizar algo para que Azrael desse uma olhada, já que o Caçador Fantasma os seguira por muito tempo.

Também não compreendia como Sebastiana e Sitri chegaram ao Receptáculo de Ossos, que motivo os levara a aquele lugar escuro e perigoso, ou como tinham encontrado aquela demonesa exatamente. Só podia contar aquilo que tinha presenciado, aquilo que vira. Mas tentou ser o mais fiel aos acontecimentos quanto possível.

— Thanatos se livrou dela e conseguimos resgatar Sitri. Azrael cuidou dos ferimentos na mesma hora, e ele até parecia bem, mas está descansando no andar de cima. Sebastiana está com ele.  
— E Thanatos, onde está, se não está cuidando de Sitri?

Alguma coisa parecia ter chutado Ezequiel ao ouvir aquela pergunta, ele só não fazia a menor ideia do que. Achava estranho que diante de todo o grupo, com Sitri ferido gravemente, a primeira pergunta feita por Shang fosse aquela. As ideias antigas de que talvez Thanatos fosse algum tipo de favorito tinham retornado... O problema é que aquilo não fazia mais sentido. A não ser que Shang soubesse o monstro que tinha nas mãos.

— Shang... Você sabia o que ele era?  
— Não sei se estou compreendendo essa pergunta. — Pareceu um pouco confuso por um momento, enquanto enrolava a varinha nos cabelos desordenados. — O que está querendo dizer com “o que ele era"?  
— A verdadeira forma dele, o que tem por baixo da capa...  
— Sei tanto sobre esse Caçadores quanto você, Ezequiel. Os conheci poucos dias atrás, temo que Thanatos seja um mistério tão grande pra mim quanto foi pra você, ou pra qualquer outra pessoa. Então... Está me dizendo que viu o que tem por baixo da capa?  
— Está me dizendo que os tornou o seu harém particular tão rápido?

Shang piscou diante daquela pergunta, e por alguns minutos ela simplesmente não fez o menor sentido. Quando finalmente compreendeu o motivo do Cruzado estar fazendo aquela pergunta o jovem de Xiansai gargalhou; aquilo era simplesmente ridículo e ele nunca teria esperado que a situação chegasse a aquele ponto. Mas explicava alguns dos olhares estranhos que Ezequiel lhe lançava, a aparente antipatia que o loiro tinha por si.

— Eu estava brincando quando disse que era meu harém. Achei que tivesse entendido que era uma piada!

O rosto de Ezequiel tornou-se púrpura, o constrangimento evidente em sua cor e em sua expressão, a boca aberta como se ele quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas sem saber nem sequer por onde começar. Tinha realmente levado aquilo a sério, criara teorias e preconceitos em cima daquilo, usara como explicação pra algumas coisas. E agora sentia como se não tivesse explicação pra nada. Não achava que um dia poderia esquecer-se daquele imenso constrangimento que estava sentindo.

— Mas ainda não me respondeu Ezequiel. O que tem por baixo da capa?

O Cruzado não sabia mais se era certo dizer aquilo, se Shang sequer acreditaria em suas palavras, ou se revelar a verdade naquele momento poderia ser bom ou ruim. Não gostava de mentiras, sempre esperava a sinceridade total das pessoas, porque ele mesmo era uma pessoa completamente sincera. Mas naquele momento ele hesitou. De alguma forma parecia errado revelar aquilo a Shang agora...

A porta se abriu e Azrael enfiou-se dentro da barbearia com agilidade, parecendo sem fôlego, ao ponto de cair ajoelhado por faltar força nas pernas. Trazia a pesada besta de duas mãos de Sitri nas costas, uma aljava quase cheia, e na mão um pedaço de papel amarelado apertado. Os olhos azuis se ergueram para Ezequiel, praticamente ignorando a presença de Shang por um momento.

— Pra onde o Thanatos foi?

Shang já tinha se aproximado do Caçador Fantasma para ajudá-lo a se levantar, mas os olhos de Azrael continuavam no Cruzado, que estava longe de entender o que estava acontecendo para que o outro loiro parecesse tão agitado. Achava que era a primeira vez que via Azrael daquele jeito, ele normalmente parecia mais controlado, quase distante.

— Ele saiu pra andar um pouco. — Não conseguiu dizer que era por sua causa, a informação não parecia útil na hora. — Disse que estava se sentindo sufocado.  
— Quanto tempo isso faz?  
— Ainda era noite.

Azrael olhou pela janela, como se só agora ele realmente percebesse que já era dia. Os tons cinzentos do amanhecer já tinham desaparecido, o que significava que o sol tinha nascido há pelo menos uma hora. Se Thanatos tinha saído quando estava escuro então ele já devia estar longe a aquela altura. E um bom Caçador sabia como não deixar rastros, pra não se tornar presa de algum predador mais perigoso.

— Como vou explicar isso para o Sitri?  
— Explicar... O que? — Shang é o que estava mais confuso ali no meio. Algum tempo fora ajudando a salvar o mundo e ele já não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo naquele grupo. — Porque está desse jeito, Azrael?  
— Porque ele não vai voltar!

As palavras só renderam uma sobrancelha arqueada do Xian. Shang continuava sem entender nada, embora aquilo ali fosse claro. Thanatos tinha ido embora, por algum motivo. O moreno apertou os punhos, sentindo uma onda de irritação que começava a fazer a barbearia parecer muito mais quente em questão de instantes. O cubo de Kanai. Até onde ele sabia o artefato ainda estava com Thanatos, se ele simplesmente tinha desaparecido com aquilo... Shang estaria disposto a percorrer Santuário inteiro atrás daquilo. O futuro de Santuário podia estar dependendo das habilidades do Cubo de Kanai.

— Ele fugiu com o Cubo?

Os punhos de Shang estavam fechados com tamanha força que os nós dos dedos tinham se tornado brancos. Aquele não era o tipo de coisa que ele estaria disposto a perdoar. Não tinha mais a cabeça ou o tempo para ser bonzinho, não quando carregava em seus ombros o peso de saber a verdade sobre o mal que foi libertado com a destruição de Malthael.

— Não. — Azrael encolheu-se, como um animal assustado, sincero em seu medo da ira fervente de Shang, que o atingia em ondas dolorosas. — O Cubo está comigo.

Um suspiro deixou os lábios de Shang e a resposta pareceu acalmá-lo quase imediatamente. Talvez perder um aliado tão inteligente quanto Thanatos fosse algo ruim, mas dos males o menor. Ainda tinha o cubo e poderia continuar o trabalho de traduzir suas instruções. Se dedicaria totalmente a isso se fosse necessário. Mas isso levantava outro ponto: Se o cubo estava seguro, porque Azrael estava tão preocupado? E o que tinha acontecido para que Thanatos abandonasse o grupo, mesmo com Sitri ferido?

Ezequiel não tinha movido um músculo sequer desde que Azrael revelara que o Caçador das Sombras não retornaria. Tudo voltava a memória dele. O confronto, o desconforto visível de Thanatos, a carta enviada para Azrael quando tudo parecia bem, até a apreensão dos animais, como se eles soubessem exatamente do que estava para acontecer. E se ele tinha dado o Cubo para Azrael – o que quer que fosse esse cubo, porque Ezequiel não fazia ideia do que era -, isso só podia significar que aquilo tinha sido planejado com antecedência.

Ezequiel imaginou se seu evidente desprezo por Thanatos tinha ajudado naquela decisão de partir, talvez tivesse deixado tudo mais fácil. Porque o Caçador das Sombras permaneceria em um lugar em que todos desconfiavam dele, agora que sabiam o que ele era? E foi assim que o Cruzado percebeu que Thanatos tinha sido aquilo o tempo todo. Debaixo daquela capa existiu sempre um demônio escondido. E mesmo assim ele tinha feito coisas grandiosas. Limpara as ruas de Hespéria, salvara crianças, sem jamais pedir nada em troca, sem descansar, sem sequer deixar seu nome para ser lembrado na história de Santuário.

Ele dera a própria energia, usando-a quando as flechas acabaram, pra garantir que aquelas pessoas ficariam bem. Protegeu os inocentes em cada momento. Abandonou qualquer precaução para proteger o próprio parceiro, mesmo que isso significasse se expor, colocando-se em imenso perigo. E Ezequiel tinha ignorado tudo isso só por causa da aparência dele.

Thanatos tinha sentimentos. Era ridículo como aquela ideia parecia nova para o Cruzado naquele momento,a realidade o atingindo com tanto peso que parecia que tinha sido atropelado por uma Fera Rompe Cercos. Fora um completo idiota. Pior do que isso, tinha sido burro o bastante pra deixar clara sua indiferença, sua própria crueldade na forma como tratara Thanatos, em como o colocara contra uma parede e expos ainda mais alguém que só queria poder voltar a se esconder.

O fizera se sentir sufocado. Encolhido contra a parede como um animal ferido e encurralado. E ele não tinha visto isso, mesmo que estivesse óbvio.

Sem sequer pensar no que estava fazendo o Cruzado abriu a porta e chamou o lobo com uma mão. O animal correu para a porta, farejou o ar por um momento e uivou, antes de disparar pela rua vazia. Ezequiel seguiu sem pensar, com toda a velocidade que podia, mesmo com a imensa armadura. Não era feito pra correr, geralmente não tinha fôlego pra isso. Mas isso dar o melhor de si. Precisava encontrá-lo.


	23. Arrogância

 Ezequiel seguiu aquele lobo pelas ruas de Hespéria, até um dos portões que levaria para fora da cidade. O portão estava aberto, corpos espalhados para todos os lados. Uma cena que ainda gerava um aperto no peito do Cruzado... Eram tantas vidas perdidas, tantos inocentes! Malthael tinha conseguido fazer mais estrago que muitos demônios. Aquilo era enervante.

Mas teria de pensar nisso mais tarde, quando retornasse. Por enquanto já tinha o suficiente pra pensar. Encontrar Thanatos. O lobo parecia determinado a conseguir aquilo e Ezequiel confiou que o animal não o decepcionaria. Apenas algumas vezes o lobo parou, como se procurasse o resto do rastro, principalmente quando chegaram na região pantanosa. Ezequiel começava a perceber o quanto tinha corrido, quão longe de Hespéria realmente estava. Andar no charco de sangue tornava o caminho mais lento, a armadura não ajudava para que se movimentasse ali, e tinha de tomar muito cuidado onde pisava.

Mas ele não desistiu. Continuou a seguir o lobo até chegar ao que parecia uma caverna com uma marca na parede, que parecia uma folha. Olhou para dentro, incerto, e deu os primeiros passos para descer a escadaria.

Era escuro ali dentro. Ezequiel observou aquela escadaria que mergulhava em uma escuridão mais profunda de forma incerta. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, o Cruzado admitiria que não queria entrar ali. Havia algo naquele lugar que o tornava enervante, os resquícios de batalhas travadas a muito tempo, os gritos de horror de criaturas que perderam suas vidas em nome daquilo que acreditavam. Podia sentir a tensão no ar mesmo após todas as batalhas terminadas. Queria dar meia volta imediatamente.

Mas os olhos verdes do lobo, que pareciam brilhar sinistramente no escuro, o encararam com censura, antes que o animal seguisse para dentro da escuridão, disposto a ir sozinho. Ezequiel sentiu o peso do julgamento daquele lobo, e talvez fosse uma das coisas mais estranhas que já tinham lhe acontecido... Sentir-se sendo censurado por um animal. Deu um passo para dentro da escuridão, depois outro... No terceiro passo duas luzes azuis, de aspecto fantasmagórico, apareceram pouco à frente, iluminando um trecho da escadaria, e ele apressou um pouco o passo.

Cada vez que passava por um trecho iluminado só precisava de alguns passos para que a próxima luz se acendesse. Talvez fosse uma besteira sentir-se um pouco mais seguro só porque estava na luz, mas esse foi o efeito que a iluminação teve no Cruzado, por mais que fosse uma luz fantasmagórica em seus tons pálidos de azul. Ezequiel nunca tinha gostado muito da ideia de permanecer na mais completa escuridão, mas só tinha percebido isso agora. E sentiu-se patético; que tipo de homem crescido tinha medo da escuridão? Não havia nada lá, ele sabia disso.

Ou ele achava que sabia. Ali, vendo aquelas paredes antigas, o ar pesado de um lugar trancado há muito tempo, ele tinha a impressão que não estava sozinho, como se alguma coisa o observasse a distância. Talvez a mesma coisa responsável por acender aquelas luzes, porque era algo que nunca tinha visto antes. Tochas que acendiam sozinhas com a proximidade de alguém. Em outro momento ele teria se preocupado com o significado daquilo, mas naquele momento o Cruzado não sentia que tinha tempo para ficar pensando nisso. Continuou andando, entrando em cada corredor, cada casa daquela cidade subterrânea em ruínas.

Mas não havia nenhum sinal de vida. Existiam esqueletos e armaduras em cada canto, a poeira de anos cobrindo aquilo tudo, como se ninguém tivesse passado por ali em muitos anos, o que Ezequiel achava que podia bem ser o caso ali, já que nem fazia ideia de onde tinha ido parar. Não se lembrava de ter escutado nada sobre uma cidade subterrânea nas terras pantanosas a leste de Hespéria. Se já não tivesse tanta coisa na cabeça talvez parasse pra se sentir impressionado com a descoberta.

O Cruzado não sabia quanto tempo fazia desde que tinha entrado naquelas ruínas, mas sentia que fazia um tempo relativamente longo. Sentia pesar em seu corpo o cansaço daquela jornada e deteve-se por um momento, encostando-se à parede e respirando fundo. Ainda era cedo demais pra desistir. Seria possível que um lobo tinha mais determinação do que ele? Era algo que Ezequiel não poderia permitir. Sentiu novamente o olhar de censura do lobo, mas dessa vez o animal não o esperou, continuando a andar, mesmo que as luzes não se acendessem pra ele. Acendiam apenas para o Cruzado.

— Ei, vá devagar. Não posso te deixar sozinho ai no escuro.

O lobo parou de andar e olhou para trás, com um rosnado impaciente, mas realmente ficou ali esperando pelo Cruzado. Naquela hora Ezequiel tinha certeza que aquele animal era perfeitamente capaz de compreendê-lo. Não imaginava como Sitri tinha conseguido treinar o animal para entender a fala humana, ou o porque do lobo parecer tão determinado a encontrar Thanatos quando os outros animais pareciam apenas ter aceitado que ele partisse. Talvez um dia pudesse perguntar pessoalmente ao Pilhador sobre isso.

Por hora precisava achar Thanatos, porque se retornasse sozinho para Hespéria tinha certeza que não poderia encarar Sitri nunca mais. Sua culpa seria grande demais. Então Ezequiel continuou o caminho, seguindo aquele lobo por cada corredor, até que acabasse em uma outra escadaria, descendo para uma escuridão ainda mais profunda. Aquele lugar era pior. Havia sangue manchando o chão e as paredes em alguns trechos, desenhos quase apagados de pentagramas. Magia tinha sido conjurada naquelas ruínas, e era magia do pior tipo. Criaturas infernais tinham andado por ali, não fazia tanto tempo, mas não havia mais força o suficiente naquela magia para que Ezequiel concluísse que ainda havia perigo.

Isso não o impediu de sentir-se preocupado, de olhar para cada sombra com desconfiança, e de segurar o mangual com mais intensidade. Olhava tanto ao redor que quase tropeçou em algumas peças de armadura jogadas no chão, detendo-se por um momento. Achou que fosse só as armaduras que cobriam os ossos ressequidos que vira em todo o lugar, mas não era. Bastou um olhar para saber que aquela era a armadura de Thanatos; porque só o Caçador de Demônios vestia uma armadura completamente preta, composta por várias placas de metal leve. Ezequiel sempre tinha a impressão que aquela armadura era mais bonita do que prática, mas depois de correr toda a distância até o pântano ele tinha começado a entender porque a armadura dos Caçadores era daquele jeito.

As demais luzes não se acenderam quando ele parou ao lado das peças de armadura. Abaixou-se, segurando a capa negra que anteriormente cobria aquilo tudo, e depois ergueu o olhar para algum ponto a frente, pra onde o lobo olhava seriamente. Não podia ver, mas tinha quase certeza que Thanatos estava ali, e que o observava em silêncio. Quase podia sentir o olhar dele lhe queimar e por um instante o Cruzado sentiu-se como uma criança que tem de encarar uma punição por suas ações. As palavras se perderam em algum lugar entre seu cérebro e seus lábios, não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia sequer se valeria a pena dizer alguma coisa, se Thanatos estaria disposto a ouvi-lo. Desconfiava que não.

Talvez não tivesse nenhum sentido em ter percorrido toda aquela distância, ainda voltaria de mãos vazias. Mas voltaria com a consciência um pouco mais tranquila se ao menos tivesse tentado. Não que merecesse uma consciência mais leve depois de tudo. O que merecia era carregar aquela culpa pelo resto da vida, era o que Ezequiel realmente achava. Apertou o tecido da capa negra em suas mãos.

— Volte comigo, Thanatos. Seu lugar não é aqui... É ao lado de Sitri.

Nenhuma resposta, o que fez Ezequiel sentir-se um idiota. Talvez o Caçador das Sombras nem estivesse ali realmente, talvez estivesse escondido em algum canto das ruínas sem poder ouvi-lo. Talvez ele simplesmente estivesse falando com uma parede. Mas sentia que precisava dizer alguma coisa. Se existia alguma chance de Thanatos estar realmente ouvindo... Tinha que convencê-lo a retornar.

— Eu não vou pedir o seu perdão... Porque eu sei que eu não o mereço. O que fiz com você... O jeito como o julguei... Foi errado. E nada que eu possa fazer vai mudar o quanto eu machuquei você. Não preciso que me perdoe, pode me odiar por toda a vida se quiser, eu mereço o seu desprezo. Mas por favor... Volte para Hespéria comigo. Eu prometo desaparecer da sua frente depois disso, nunca mais terá de me ver. Seguirei a minha cruzada para longe daqui agora que Malthael foi derrotado.

Ezequiel teve a impressão de ouvir um riso sarcástico vindo da escuridão, o que o deixou desconfortável. Trocou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, sem sequer notar que o fazia, enquanto continuava olhando para a escuridão, procurando qualquer sinal da localização exata de Thanatos. Mas não conseguia ver nada que estivesse fora do alcance daquela iluminação fria.

— É isso o que acha? Que fui embora por sua causa? Sua arrogância não tem limites, Cruzado.   
— A **minha** arrogância? Eu fiquei preocupado, corri atrás de você todo esse tempo pra tentar conversar com você, assumir a minha culpa... E você nem sequer sai das sombras pra que eu te veja! Se simplesmente não quer conversar, diga, e eu vou embora. Mas pelo menos saberei que eu tentei.

Silêncio por um longo momento. Ezequiel chegou a pensar que aquele silêncio era a resposta e que o outro queria que fosse embora. Com um suspiro ficou de pé e virou-se para a direção de onde tinha vindo, aquele caminho todo iluminado que parecia estar apenas esperando por ele, diferente da escuridão que havia a frente. Deu um passo naquela direção.

Mas não conseguiu dar o segundo passo. Sentiu como algo o segurava, a mão de Thanatos fechada em sua garganta, as garras afiadas roçando a pele, mas ele não o apertou ou arranhou, apenas o manteve daquele jeito, uma ameaça, mas também um jeito de fazê-lo concentrar o olhar no teto das ruínas.

— Você não está aqui por preocupação. Guarde seus discursos nobres quando só quer se livrar da sua própria culpa. Deixe sua culpa comigo, como um presente. Sua angústia pelo que acha que fez devido a sua própria ignorância... E a aceitarei e você poderá partir e me deixar em paz.

O Cruzado sabia que se tentasse até poderia escapar de Thanatos. Pelo que sabia ainda era mais forte do que o Caçador de Demônios, a não ser quando não estava prestando atenção e o mais baixo o pegava desprevenido, como agora.

— Realmente não considera voltar? Sitri precisará de você. Não pode simplesmente de—  
— Se eu voltar ele terá de me matar, ou será um traidor de nossa Ordem. E eu sei que ele não conseguiria puxar o gatilho... Deixe que se lembre de mim com a humanidade que ainda me restava quando me viu, é mais fácil pra ele.

Ouvir aquilo era perturbador. Não conhecia muito sobre a Ordem dos Caçadores de Demônios, apenas que eram bastante rígidos em suas regras e que costumavam trabalhar em duplas. Não era necessário saber muito mais do que isso pra imaginar que Thanatos e Sitri tinham treinado juntos a vida toda e que ele, por ser o mais velho, devia ter feito tudo o que podia para proteger Sitri de qualquer ameaça, principalmente de gente com o mesmo pensamento que Ezequiel tinha. Gente que olharia para Sitri e recusaria a tratá-lo como um homem.

Eles eram mais do que parceiros. Eles eram melhores amigos, tão unidos quanto uma família, e possuíam uma ligação tão forte que Sitri sempre foi perfeitamente capaz de compreender Thanatos, mesmo quando ele simplesmente não falava. Era um tipo de ligação tão profunda que o Cruzado mal podia começar a entendê-la. Mas sabia o suficiente para aquele momento: Thanatos não tinha medo de morrer pelo que tinha se tornado. Ele só não queria que Sitri tivesse de fazê-lo e depois viver para o resto da vida com o sangue dele nas mãos. Porque Sitri já tinha uma vida difícil.

— Você... Quer tanto assim protegê-lo, que está disposto a ficar aqui, no escuro, até se perder por completo?  
— Fala como se fosse um grande sacrifício.  
— Está desistindo da sua vida!

O Cruzado sentiu como lentamente os dedos do mais baixo apertavam seu pescoço, apenas um pouco, o suficiente pra indicar que ficasse calado e escutasse o que o Caçador tinha a dizer, ou seria obrigado a ouvir de alguma forma dolorosa. O complemento da ameaça foi quando Ezequiel sentiu como algo deslizava por entre suas pernas e logo pôde ver aquela cauda longa e pontuda quase na altura de seu peito, movendo-se de forma bem suave. Engoliu em seco e aguardou.

— E que vida você acha que eu tinha, Cruzado? Armadura, capa longa... Uma cauda enrolada no meu próprio corpo pra não ser percebida, um capuz para esconder meus olhos, um cachecol pra que ninguém pudesse ver minhas presas afiadas se eu sorrisse. Seis anos em silêncio, nenhuma palavra pronunciada, pra ninguém. Seis anos olhando para o chão e andando nas sombras, tentando ser invisível, deixando que todas as atenções fossem para Sitri.

Ezequiel mentiria se dissesse que poderia sequer começar a imaginar como tinham sido aqueles anos da vida de Thanatos. Seis anos em completo silêncio parecia um tempo muito longo, ficava imaginando quantas coisas Thanatos quis dizer para Sitri ou pra qualquer outra pessoa... E quantas vezes deve ter sido difícil continuar em silêncio quando alguém estivesse esperando algum tipo de resposta dele. Quantos confrontos ele entrou sem poder se defender de forma verbal, engolindo qualquer coisa que lhe dissessem.

Quanto tempo desde a última vez que ele tinha conseguido tirar aquela armadura inteira e relaxar, como imaginava que ele estivesse fazendo antes que chegasse nas ruínas para acabar com a paz dele. Era um alívio que Ezequiel conhecia bem, a sensação de terminar uma missão e poder retirar cada peça da armadura para poder relaxar, com sorte dormir em algum lugar que fosse mais macio do que o chão. Pequenas coisas que agora ele imaginava que Thanatos nem se lembrasse de como era.

Uma vida preso em uma armadura e em silêncio, olhando para o chão com uma falsa submissão... Aquilo não parecia vida. Aquilo era pior do que a servidão que imaginara um dia que ele tivesse diante do Arcanista. Mas tinha falhado em ver a maior parte daquilo. Tinha odiado Shang por julgá-lo culpado por aquela tortura de silêncio e agora sabia a verdade. Sentiu-se ainda pior do que tinha se sentido ao partir de Hespéria.

— Você teve a minha atenção imediata, Thanatos. Mesmo no seu silêncio os meus olhos sempre tentavam seguir você e aprender a entendê-lo. Eu errei nas minhas interpretações tantas vezes que acho que você gargalharia se soubesse algumas das coisas ridículas que pensei. Eu não posso entender nem a metade do que você passou... Então peço minhas desculpas por todos os meus julgamentos errados. Agora sei que te machuquei.

Mesmo que Thanatos parecesse mais ameaçador do que ferido naquela hora, e talvez fosse muito tolo de sua parte dizer aquilo quando as mãos do mais baixo estavam em sua garganta, mas Ezequiel tinha a necessidade de dizer. Ele tinha percebido quão verdade aquilo era. Thanatos se tornava agressivo quando estava se sentindo ameaçado.

— Não vou insistir. Não vou fazê-lo voltar... Essa decisão é apenas sua. Não é meu direito tentar forçá-lo a viver preso e se escondendo, correndo tantos riscos de ser descoberto. Mas posso lhe pedir uma coisa?

Lentamente as mãos de Thanatos o soltaram, a cauda recuou, e Ezequiel viu-se completamente livre, podendo suspirar com alivio. Mesmo que conscientemente soubesse que Thanatos não o machucaria a ideia de ficar aprisionado daquele jeito não era nada confortável. Massageou o pescoço.

— O que quer?  
— Saia das sombras. Me deixe olhar nos seus olhos enquanto me diz se vai mesmo ficar aqui. Deixe-me vê-lo mais uma vez.  
— Ficarei nessas ruínas.

A voz era decidida, e era a primeira vez que ouvia a voz dele como algo mais do que apenas um sussurro, e o Cruzado sabia que isso era para não deixar nenhuma dúvida de que a decisão dele era séria e nada o faria mudar de ideia. Lentamente o Caçador deu um passo a frente, entrando na área iluminada, com os olhos vermelhos encarando Ezequiel com determinação.


	24. Fall for You

Pouco a pouco o corpo inteiro de Thanatos foi iluminado pela luz fria das ruínas. Agora que finalmente podia vê-lo por inteiro Ezequiel compreendia porque Thanatos tinha escolhido esconder-se debaixo de tantas roupas. O que ele tinha a esconder não eram apenas olhos vermelhos, dentes afiados e a cauda pontuda. Na verdade aquelas características começavam a parecer as mais simples dele.

Achara que Thanatos era pálido, mas vendo-o agora percebia que a pele dele não era apenas pálida e fria, também parecia estranhamente fina, quase ao ponto de torná-lo transparente. O corpo era tão magro que tinha visão das costelas dele, o que dava uma falsa impressão de fragilidade a aquele corpo que já tinha provado mais de uma vez a sua força. As mãos pareciam escondidas por luvas até pouco acima dos cotovelos, mas Ezequiel soube imediatamente que aquela era a pele dele; enegrecida, com duas fileiras de espinhos afiados cobrindo das costas das mãos até quase chegar ao cotovelo, os dedos magros, as garras longas e negras, ligeiramente curvadas, finas como as de um gato.

As pernas dele pareciam seguir o mesmo padrão, mas a coloração escura mesclava-se ao quadril dele, e Ezequiel fez o possível pra evitar que o olhar se concentrasse no espaço entre as pernas do outro. Preferiu continuar sua inspeção nas pernas dele; não havia espinhos ali, mas a pele parecia endurecida e formava camadas, parecendo realmente com uma bota. Do joelho pra cima não havia mais camadas. O Cruzado arqueou um pouco a sobrancelha ao reparar nos pés do outro.

As unhas ligeiramente longas e escuras não eram como as garras da mão, mas o pé parecia tão magro que podia distinguir claramente os ossos, mas o que o deixou realmente sem saber como agir foi o fato que havia carne extra saindo do calcanhar dele. Sempre tinha estranhado o formato das botas do Caçador de Demônios, que possuíam um salto que ele consideraria desnecessário, mas ali estava a explicação. Aquilo não era parte da armadura, mas sim parte do corpo dele. A bota devia ter sido feita sob medida pra ele.

A mesma explicação talvez pudesse ser aplicada as ombreiras da armadura, uma vez que havia algo nos ombros dele. Não tinha certeza se eram ossos ou as mesmas camadas de pele endurecida das pernas, mas certamente era semelhante. O último lugar para onde olhou foi o rosto do moreno, marcado nas laterais por marcas negras em um padrão que pra ele não significava nada. Thanatos rosnou e virou-se, olhando-o por cima do ombro apenas uma vez, enquanto algo se movia por baixo do caótico cabelo ondulado.

— Pare de me encarar desse jeito, é realmente desconfortável.  
— Desculpe, mas é difícil não encarar.

Ezequiel escolheu ser sincero. Não era todo dia que tinha a chance de olhar com tanta atenção para um demônio, e a forma demoníaca de Thanatos parecia diferente de tudo o que já havia visto antes. Acreditava que era só porque ele ainda parecia manter muito das características humanas, enquanto os demônios que enfrentara em batalha sempre pareciam criaturas horrendas e deformadas.  Thanatos só era... Diferente.

Quando o moreno deu-lhe as costas o Cruzado seguiu com o olhar o que podia ver da coluna dele. Como as costelas ele praticamente podia saber a localização de cada osso, pois a coluna dele parecia tentar sair da pele, deixando a pele mais baixa no espaço entre os ossos. A coluna era toda marcada por espinhos, que iam descendo até a lombar, onde mais daquelas marcas escuras apareciam, formando praticamente uma seta pra baixo, pouco antes do inicio da cauda dele.

Ezequiel queria ter terminado a inspeção ali, ou apenas focar-se naquela cauda perigosa, mas o que acabava por prender a atenção de seus olhos azuis foi o formato arredondado do quadril dele. Amaldiçoou-se por isso imediatamente e antes que pudesse se deter esticou a mão e segurou aquela cauda perto da base, com firmeza, puxando-o para si. Thanatos grunhiu, as garras dos pés fincando-se no chão, mas o corpo dele ainda foi facilmente puxado pelo Cruzado.

Sentiu-se preso e provocado, o corpo acabando praticamente colado a aquela imensa armadura, a mão livre do Cruzado envolvendo-o pela cintura pra mantê-lo ali, a mão acariciando a cauda do Caçador das Sombras vagarosamente, sentindo a textura diferente. Escorregadia, ligeiramente escamosa, como todas as áreas escuras do corpo de Thanatos. O moreno grunhiu algo que pareceu um protesto, mas não tentou realmente afastar-se, apenas fixando os olhos avermelhados no rosto do Cruzado.

— Eu deveria estar sentindo desgosto ao vê-lo por completo? Eu acho que sim. Acho que seria a reação mais natural... Mas, estranhamente, não acho a visão desagradável. Sua aparência está... Me fascinando.

Aquilo era errado em tantos níveis que o Cruzado nem saberia por onde começar. A cena da primeira vez que segurara a cauda de Thanatos passava por sua mente em câmera lenta, apenas fazendo com que sentisse mais vontade de tocá-lo daquele jeito, sentindo-o estremecer conforme movia a mão que envolvia a cauda escorregadia. Lembrava claramente das palavras dele naquela ocasião, sabia que ele considerava excitante ser tocado ali.

Um gemido lânguido apenas confirmou esse fato, enquanto o corpo magro estremecia e tentava se virar no abraço, a boca colando-se imediatamente com a do Cruzado, o que pegou Ezequiel desprevenido. Nunca tinha beijado alguém antes; na vida de um Cruzado não costumava existir tempo para esse tipo de coisa, o amor, mesmo carnal, muitas vezes tinha parecido um conceito distante. Não tinha voto de castidade ou coisa do tipo, sua ordem não proibia que se apaixonasse, ele só nunca tinha sentido interesse em ninguém, então não tivera motivo para experimentar essas coisas.

Mas ali estava ele, apertando a cauda escorregadia entre os dedos, tendo a boca invadida por uma língua que ele tinha quase certeza que era maior do que aquilo que seria normal a um ser humano, sentindo-se devorado pela aparente fome de Thanatos. Por um breve instante Ezequiel acreditou que sua alma seria arrancada do corpo através daquele simples beijo, que o outro realmente o consumiria por completo apenas com aquilo, e sentiu-se levemente tonto por um momento.

Foi tempo mais que suficiente para que Thanatos conseguisse livrar-se da mão do maior em sua cauda, pra que pudesse se virar e empurrá-lo para o chão sem a menor delicadeza, ficando entre as pernas do Cruzado, as mãos de garras afiadas buscando as áreas onde a armadura imensa do Cruzado era fechada. Queria tocar naquele corpo, ver por completo os músculos que aquela armadura estava escondendo, sentir a carne firme que pareceria tão frágil para suas garras afiadas.

— Você deveria saber que não se deve provocar alguém faminto, Cruzado. Está me tentando desde o primeiro dia...  
— Eu... Thanatos, não sei se...

O loiro foi calado com um novo beijo, mais uma vez abrindo a boca pra deixar que aquela língua o devorasse, experimentando timidamente deixar que sua própria língua encostasse com a de Thanatos, notando a maciez, como aquele contato podia produzir mais calor em seu corpo, que parecia ferver a medida que as peças de armadura eram retiradas e jogadas longe por Thanatos. Ele parecia tão impaciente que estava começando a assustar Ezequiel.

O Cruzado podia não entender muito sobre como eram as relações carnais, mas tinha ouvido o básico sobre como as coisas funcionavam entre um homem e uma mulher. Isso o fazia concluir que ali um dos dois teria de agir como “a mulher” da relação, e ele tinha uma boa ideia de como aquilo podia funcionar. E tinha quase certeza que não estava preparado pra ser tocado naquele lugar. O mero pensamento o fez sentir-se quase roxo de constrangimento. Aquilo parecia mais errado a cada instante.

Mas quando a armadura e as roupas tinham sido completamente removidas o desejo do corpo de Ezequiel estava tão óbvio que ele mesmo não achou palavras para protestar. Nunca tinha se sentido daquele jeito, o calor do corpo parecia estar quase sufocando-o, as mãos inquietas, querendo tocar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. O pênis, grosso e duro, exibia as veias levemente arroxeadas em toda sua extensão, a ponta levemente úmida. O tipo de excitação que chegava a doer, tornando-se uma tortura, e parecia que Thanatos sabia disso, porque ele sorriu, mostrando aqueles dentes afiados e perigosos, antes de inclinar-se pra deixar a língua longa passar pela ponta, provando as poucas gotas daquele líquido, antes que a boca realmente se abrisse e tentasse abrigá-lo em seu calor.

— Thanatos...!

Ezequiel quase se engasgou com a sensação e com o susto do ato. Não estava esperando por aquilo e inicialmente sentiu medo, frio e sincero, por causa daqueles dentes afiados. Se havia uma parte do corpo que ele não sentia vontade de perder para uma mordida, certamente era aquela. Mas uma parte menos racional dele o fez erguer o quadril, praticamente enfiando-se mais fundo naquela boca que o envolvia, mergulhando naquele calor, na forma como a boca dele o apertava deliciosamente, o calor e a umidade quase o fazendo perder a cabeça. Podia ter simplesmente abandonado os pensamentos e se rendido ao prazer ali, talvez tivesse sido o resquício de medo a segurá-lo.

Os lábios de Thanatos se curvaram levemente, como se estivesse sorrindo,e sem qualquer hesitação deixou-o deslizar quase completamente para fora de sua boca, antes de abrigá-lo mais uma vez, deixando-o ir profundamente, acolhendo-o até sua garganta, enquanto relaxava para que pudesse aceitá-lo daquele jeito. A visão quase assustou Ezequiel, não tinha esperado que pudesse desaparecer inteiro naquela boca, mas ao mesmo tempo a sensação e o estímulo visual eram tão fortes que mal conseguia pensar. Queria mais, queria que ele se movesse, que fizesse qualquer coisa... E quando ele finalmente o fez o Cruzado agarrou os cabelos negros do Caçador, segurando-os com força pra tentar resistir a qualquer vontade de guiá-lo, porque ele claramente sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo, pela forma como conseguia engoli-lo inteiro.

As duas mãos negras de Thanatos estavam nas coxas do Cruzado, tentando impedir que se movesse e o atrapalhasse, enquanto virava um pouco o rosto, buscando um ângulo que fosse mais fácil engoli-lo todo, assim podendo dar um ritmo mais acelerado, deliciando-se com cada gemido que Ezequiel deixava escapar, cada som, cada palavra incoerente que escapava daqueles lábios, até que ele parecesse não poder mais aguentar.

Foi quando o Caçador o retirou completamente da boca, apertando-o entre os dedos, conseguindo quase um gritinho de Ezequiel diante da estranha sensação de ter seu prazer interrompido no último instante. Uma parte dele, provavelmente a mais irracional, considerou seriamente a ideia de puxar o moreno pelos cabelos e acomodar-se de novo naquela boca. Outra gritou que tinha mais coisas para se preocupar e que não devia ter baixado tanto a guarda, estava vulnerável demais e um pouco assustado, afinal tinha uma certeza: seu corpo não aguentaria o que a boca de Thanatos tinha aguentado.

O moreno parecia ter lido sua mente, porque sorriu daquela forma maldosa que conseguia deixar o Cruzado arrepiado, antes de sentar-se em cima do quadril dele, inclinando-se pra frente para que pudesse apenas sussurrar, aquele tom rouco parecendo ainda mais marcante quando falava tão baixo e só pra ele. Ou talvez fossem as palavras, a situação.

— Hoje o único lugar em que poderá gozar será dentro de mim, até que eu esteja satisfeito. Você entendeu?

Ezequiel balançou a cabeça em confirmação, embora estivesse incerto. Não tinha certeza se tinha ouvido direito, se tinha realmente entendido o que Thanatos tenha dito, e antes que sequer pensasse em um jeito de questioná-lo sentiu como o moreno se acomodava acima do corpo dele, a mão escamosa segurando-o com firmeza, mantendo-o na posição para que Thanatos pudesse descer sobre ele devagar, o corpo parecendo ter a mesma gula da boca, relaxando e tomando-o por inteiro. Mas dessa vez Ezequiel pode ouvir um longo gemido de prazer, e provavelmente foi o som mais belo que já ouvira do outro.

O que estava vendo agora, o que estava sentindo, era o oposto exato de tudo o que pensara sobre Thanatos. Não havia resquícios de submissão, pelo contrário, ele tinha tomado o controle por completo. Tinha aprisionado aquele homem de quase dois metros de altura, usando apenas seu corpo, e Ezequiel se rendeu completamente ao aperto dele, os movimentos firmes e exigentes do quadril do outro. Não ousava sequer tentar segurá-lo, sentia como se não tivesse o direito de fazê-lo, então se deixava usar.

Se deixava devorar por aquele corpo que parecia querê-lo por inteiro, que o envolvia e apertava, apresentando sensações que Ezequiel nem imaginava que pudessem existir. Uma parte dele achou que estivesse realmente enlouquecendo, porque sentia os pensamentos se tornarem cada vez mais sem sentido a medida que Thanatos se erguia, pra voltar a descer de uma forma que chegava a ser violenta, dolorosa, e era isso que rendia os gemidos mais altos do Caçador. O prazer de Thanatos era tão claro que se tornava arrebatador.

Ezequiel queria mais. Queria ouvir cada gemido alto dele ecoar por aquelas ruínas escuras, queria vê-lo se desmanchar, se render ao prazer em cima de seu corpo. Queria ser capaz de satisfazê-lo completamente e ver, pela primeira vez, aquela criatura incrível baixar por completo a sua guarda. A coluna do moreno se arqueou e ele jogou a cabeça para trás, os cabelos caóticos deixando de cobrir as orelhas pontudas, negras e escamosas, que nada lembravam a de um ser humano. Thanatos tinha os olhos fechados e Ezequiel o contemplou por instantes, antes que seu próprio prazer não pudesse mais ser contido, derramado naquele corpo quente que o apertava de forma quase dolorosa.

O Cruzado estava ofegante, a mente parecia desconectada do corpo, os olhos azuis lutaram para tentar permanecer abertos, mas pouco a pouco foram se fechando. Não tinha força para muita coisa, mas isso não o impediu de tentar abraçar Thanatos, mantê-lo consigo, mesmo enquanto a escuridão o levava. Talvez o cansaço finalmente tivesse levado a melhor, mas sentia-se tranquilo. Porque sabia que estava seguro, mesmo com o corpo preso abaixo do corpo de um demônio. Porque Thanatos não o machucaria.

Isso era algo que ele nunca mais cometeria o erro de esquecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
> Could it be that we have been this way before  
> I know you don't think that I am trying  
> I know you're wearing thin down to the core
> 
> But hold your breath  
> Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
> Over again  
> Don't make me change my mind  
> Or I won't live to see another day  
> I swear it's true  
> Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
> You're impossible to find


	25. Mentiras

Ezequiel não sabia se sexo era sempre algo tão cansativo, se sempre acabaria praticamente nocauteado no final, ou se era mesmo culpa de todo o tempo acordado e o longo caminho que percorrera para chegar até as ruínas. Achava que teria tempo para pensar nisso depois. Abriu os olhos bem devagar, sentindo-se sonolento ainda, e completamente desnorteado. Sabia onde estava, lembrava de tudo até chegar nas ruínas, mas não tinha ideia de quanto tempo tinha dormido. Ou sua localização exata, porque não estava no mesmo lugar em que dormira.

Sentou-se devagar, olhando para o que estava abaixo de si. Peles, quentes e macias. Parecia ser algum tipo de capa, mas tinha lhe servido de cama, ou talvez fosse só para garantir que não ficasse com frio, porque a temperatura nas ruínas era relativamente baixa. Também havia queijo e algumas frutas em um prato ali perto. O estômago de Ezequiel acordou mais rápido do que o resto do corpo e ele não hesitou em pegar uma maçã e morder, enquanto cortava uma fatia do queijo. Mal se lembrava de sua última refeição, mas não tinha percebido que estava tão faminto antes. Era como se tivesse um buraco no estômago.

Ainda não tinha terminado de comer quando ouviu a voz de Thanatos em algum lugar não muito distante. Recolheu suas roupas que estavam ali no canto e vestiu a calça apressadamente, depois se encaminhando para a porta de pedra do lugar onde estava, mas antes que pudesse sequer pensar em como poderia abri-la a porta abriu sozinha, deixando-o passar. A área ao redor estava pouco iluminada, mas era o suficiente para localizar Thanatos deitado no chão alguns metros a frente, com o lobo deitado na frente dele.

— Não adianta me olhar com censura, sabe que tive meus motivos. Mas você deveria ter ficado, Lola. A quem mais eu confiaria o idiota do Sitri?

A loba mostrou os dentes como um protesto e isso serviu de resposta o suficiente para o Caçador, que prontamente deixou uma das mãos correr por sua pelagem acinzentada, fazendo o imenso animal fechar os olhos para apreciar o carinho. Ezequiel não se aproximou, ocupado demais em observar a estranha cena. Thanatos falando ainda era surpreendente, ele tinha que admitir, mas era ainda mais surpreendente como ele parecia carinhoso ao falar com a loba. E a loba claramente o entendia o suficiente para tentar responder.

O Cruzado nunca tinha pensado se os animais tinham nomes até descobrir que o corvo se chamava Merle, e agora sabia o nome do lobo. E que era uma fêmea. Também sempre achara que todos os animais pertenciam a Sitri, mas agora isso não parecia ser o caso. Os animais pertenciam aos dois Caçadores, de certa forma... Mas a loba claramente preferia estar com Thanatos. Talvez tivesse pertencido a ele primeiro, Ezequiel não tinha como adivinhar com tão pouca informação.

A próxima coisa que reparou foi como Thanatos parecia relaxado ali no chão. Era diferente de tudo o que tinha visto, porque todas as vezes que observara o Caçador das Sombras ele estava atento a tudo, de guarda alta, pronto para qualquer batalha que aparecesse, sempre uma ameaça silenciosa nas sombras. Naquele momento não havia nenhum resquício disso. Se não fosse pela aparência Ezequiel poderia tê-lo confundido com outra pessoa. Naquela hora ele sentiu mais uma vez o peso da realidade. Porque aquela pessoa que estava vendo tinha se escondido por tempo demais...

E sendo um demônio ou não, Ezequiel não achava que Thanatos merecia mais daquilo. Talvez ficar ali fosse, de fato, melhor pra ele. Ali ele poderia ser quem realmente era, fazer o que quisesse, balançar aquela cauda sem medo que alguém percebesse o movimento. Ele já tinha feito o suficiente pela humanidade, por Sitri, por todos aqueles que precisaram da ajuda dele.

— Até quando pretende ficar parado ai me observando, Cruzado?

A pergunta fez Ezequiel praticamente pular de susto. Tinha se distraído tanto com aqueles pensamentos que não tinha percebido que os olhos cinzentos, plácidos, tinham se voltado em sua direção. Até a loba parecia estar olhando para ele com curiosidade agora.  Era um pouco estranho e deixou o Cruzado constrangido, sentia-se como se tivesse invadido algo muito intimo.

— Não queria interromper a... Conversa de vocês. — Coçou a nuca de leve e se aproximou devagar, sentando-se no chão e evitando olhar demais o corpo alheio. Podia entender porque ele preferia continuar sem roupa nenhuma. — Não vai querer que eu a leve de volta, vai?   
— Ela fará o que quiser fazer.

Ezequiel achou graça que o animal ganhasse o direito de escolher o que queria fazer e a resposta dela foi agarrar Thanatos com as patas, deixando bem claro o que preferia fazer. O loiro viu-se sorrindo com aquela cena. Era tranquilizador saber que Thanatos não ficaria completamente sozinho ali na escuridão. Ele poderia conversar com loba, porque o Cruzado já tinha certeza que aqueles dois eram perfeitamente capazes de longas conversas.

— Pretende ficar aqui mesmo? — Questionou, enquanto olhava as ruínas. Não era exatamente confortável, com toda aquela poeira e cadáveres espalhados por ai, mas com alguma limpeza talvez fosse um bom lugar pra viver. Era bem escondido e longe da cidade. — Afinal, que lugar é esse?  
— Vou. — Nenhuma hesitação, aquilo já estava decidido mesmo antes do Cruzado aparecer. — Isso é a cidade de Corvus, uma antiga cidade Nefalem. Ouvi falarem sobre ela no Enclave... Achei que seria um bom lugar, agora que a Pedra Negra das Almas não está mais escondida nesse lugar.

Ezequiel começava a perceber que Thanatos podia falar bastante. Gostava de ouvir a voz dele, por isso ficou em silêncio enquanto ele falava sobre as ruínas e os trechos de histórias sobre os antigos Nefalem que ele já tinha escutado ou lido em algum lugar. Não foi preciso muito para que o Cruzado percebesse que aquele Caçador tinha muito conhecimento acumulado. Tinha a impressão que poderia passar horas ali, sentado, ouvindo aquela voz rouca narrando qualquer coisa, e escutaria com toda atenção. Até que Thanatos decidiu que já tinha falado o bastante. O Caçador sentia a garganta um pouco arranhada.

— Se não retornar logo vão ficar preocupados com você. E, o que é pior, podem vir me procurar. Volte a Hespéria e diga que não me encontrou.   
— Ficará bem aqui sozinho?  
— Nunca estive melhor em minha vida.

A certeza que o Caçador das Sombras demonstrava naquelas palavras era dolorosa para o Cruzado. Talvez o melhor a fazer realmente fosse partir logo, deixá-lo aproveitar aquela liberdade tão merecida. Já tinha tomado muito do tempo dele... Diria que correr até ali tinha sido completamente inútil, se não se lembrasse de tudo o que tinha acontecido desde o momento que o Caçador deu um passo para fora das sombras. As sensações estavam grudadas em sua mente, a pele ainda parecia formigar ao lembrar, um arrepio descendo na virilha, e os olhos azuis percorreram aquele corpo mais uma vez, antes de forçar-se a levantar e se afastar.

— Partirei imediatamente. Me desculpe por... — Ezequiel não tinha certeza pelo que estava querendo se desculpar naquele momento. Atrapalhá-lo? Não tinha certeza se o fizera, talvez ter permanecido um pouco com ele tivesse sido a melhor coisa que já fizera pelo moreno. — ...por tudo.

Thanatos não respondeu, mas o seguiu com o olhar, enquanto o Cruzado voltava a entrar naquela casa nada aconchegante, vazia e empoeirada. Terminou de vestir-se, colocou a armadura e conferiu se não estava deixando para trás nada de importante, depois saiu, passando ao lado do Caçador e seguindo pelo caminho iluminado para fora dali. Não andaria toda a distância até Hespéria, era mais fácil usar suas habilidades para fazer aparecer o cavalo de energia e seguir montado nele.

Quando sentiu o vento e o sol agradavelmente quente do pântano Ezequiel sorriu de leve, percebendo como essas pequenas coisas lhe fizeram falta, mesmo que não tivesse ficado tanto tempo naquela escuridão. Olhou para a entrada escura uma última vez antes de fazer aparecer o cavalo, montando e disparando em direção a Hespéria. Ainda seria uma viagem longa, mas a faria o mais rápido que pudesse. Apenas torceu pra ter energia para sustentar aquilo o caminho todo, porque tinha a estranha impressão que tinha menor Ira do que seria o seu normal, como se tivesse gastado uma grande quantidade recentemente.

Thanatos estava parado no escuro, dando um passo para a luz apenas quando o viu partir, sabendo que ele não olharia para trás. A loba permanecia ao lado dele, olhando para seu dono com curiosidade, como se não entendesse porque ele tinha se dado ao trabalho de ir até lá. O Caçador sorriu, mostrando aqueles dentinhos afiados, o velho diário de capa desgastada ainda aberto em uma de suas mãos, a página mais recente aberta, com poucas linhas.

Azrael ainda estava encostado na janela, esperando, ao lado de uma xícara de chá que tinha esfriado a muito tempo. Shang estava sentado em uma cadeira, os olhos fechados, pegara no sono em algum momento após ter conseguido conversar com Sitri e ter certeza de que estava bem, servindo também para distraí-lo e evitar que fizesse perguntar sobre Thanatos, porque ninguém queria dizer nada enquanto ele não estivesse em condições de sair da cama. Não podiam correr o risco que o ruivo surtasse e resolvesse sair correndo por ai atrás do companheiro naquele estado.

A Witch Doctor parecia saber que tinha alguma coisa errada, mas ela não fez nenhuma pergunta e ajudou a manter Sitri distraído e na cama, até ficou responsável por fazê-lo beber os chás que Azrael fazia, e até uma poção para ajudar com algumas dores que o ruivo parecia estar sentindo e cuja origem ele mesmo desconhecia. O resultado é que ele acabava dormindo bastante, o que Azrael tinha dito que era normal, como um efeito colateral.

Sebastiana não parecia se incomodar com isso. Permanecia no andar superior, sentada ao lado da cama enquanto Sitri dormia, ou conversando com ele sobre qualquer coisa quando ele estava acordado. Às vezes ela apenas deitada ao lado dele e ficavam em silêncio por longos momentos, apenas aproveitando aquela simples proximidade. Talvez nenhum dos dois soubesse o que dizer ainda... Ou talvez nem fosse necessário falar, como se estivessem se entendendo de seu próprio jeito.

A cidade permanecia silenciosa. As pessoas ainda não tinham saído do Enclave dos sobreviventes e, mesmo que saíssem, ainda demoraria um pouco para que as ruas de Hespéria parecessem agitadas de novo. O lugar permanecia coberto de cadáveres que se levantariam noite após noite nos pesadelos daquelas pessoas, a vitória não tinha acalmado por completo aqueles que tinham presenciado horrores inimagináveis.

Os Nefalem também estavam por ali, como se esperassem o momento certo para partir, mas era claro que cada um seguiria o seu próprio caminho. Shang já teria partido se não tivesse sido avisado que era melhor continuar ali, porque não podiam apenas abrir um portal de volta para Caldeum e levar Sitri para lá. Azrael alegava que a temperatura elevada do Kehjistão poderia fazer Sitri sentir-se muito mal naquele período de recuperação.

Os sons de passos pesadelos fizeram Azrael praticamente pular de seu lugar, abrindo a porta de uma vez só e parando no meio da rua a tempo de ver Ezequiel se aproximando. Ele parecia cansado, abatido, mas não estava ferido, então não tinha encontrado adversários no caminho. Mas estava sozinho.

Shang acabara acordando com toda a movimentação e agora se apoiava no marco da porta, cobrindo a boca com a mão para bocejar longamente, ainda bastante sonolento. Azrael estava visivelmente ansioso e abriu a boca para perguntar algo, mas o Cruzado foi mais rápido.

— Não consegui encontrá-lo... E perdi a loba de vista, não consegui acompanhá-la. Sinto muito.

Azrael sabia que aquilo era uma mentira, por isso contemplou os olhos azuis do Cruzado por um longo momento com os seus, quase prateados naquele momento. Sabia que Ezequiel não gostava de mentir e que sentia culpa por fazê-lo, mas havia algo mais forte. Um sentimento que Azrael não conseguia desvendar completamente, mas podia deduzir o que era e o que significava. Podia imaginar que Ezequiel tivesse feito algum tipo de promessa de deixar Thanatos partir em paz e ser livre.

Mas havia mais alguma coisa. Lentamente o Caçador Fantasma aproximou-se do Cruzado, esticando uma de suas mãos geladas e tocando no rosto do maior com delicadeza, uma carícia lenta que pegou Ezequiel de surpresa. Shang observava a aquilo tudo com uma sobrancelha arqueada, um pouco incomodado. Nunca entenderia aquela facilidade de Azrael com toques.

— Você está quase sem energia. Entre, tire a armadura e descanse, ou acabará desmaiando em breve.

Ezequiel sentiu-se, mais uma vez, nu diante do olhar de um Caçador de Demônios. Mas era diferente dom Azrael... O Caçador Fantasma o fazia sentir-se transparente, deixava aquela impressão desconfortável de que Azrael podia ver sua alma por completo, lê-la como se fosse um livro, e que ele sabia de tudo, desde a sua mentira até algo que o próprio Ezequiel não compreendia. E ele sentiu o rosto corar de vergonha, porque tinha a estranha certeza que Azrael sabia do que tinha feito. Rolar pelo chão com um demônio era uma vergonha indescritível para o Cruzado e agora que estava ali, longe da visão daquele corpo que lhe tirava o fôlego, o Cruzado sentia certa culpa. Mas não o suficiente pra um arrependimento total do que fizera.

O Cruzado não disse nada, mas assentiu e afastou a mão fria de Azrael devagar, passando ao lado dele e entrando na barbearia logo que Shang lhe deu espaço. Poderia dormir no chão, em qualquer canto, logo que tirasse a armadura. Azrael tinha razão, estava muito perto de desmaiar, e não fazia a menor ideia do motivo.

— Então... É isso? Desistimos? — Foi Shang quem questionou, uma vez que Azrael voltasse a seu lugar na janela, dessa vez parecendo com o pensamento mais distante. — E o que diremos ao Sitri?  
— Teremos de dizer a verdade. — Azrael deixou escapar um suspiro cansado, baixando um pouco o capuz e passando a mão pelos cabelos loiro-platinados, bagunçando um pouco os cachos curtos. — Talvez seja melhor que eu fale com ele, se ele parecer bem o suficiente quando acordar de novo. Mas não creio que terá uma boa reação... Talvez precise de ajuda para segurá-lo.  
— Deixe comigo. Ele não sairá daquela cama enquanto você não der permissão, _doutor_. — Havia um leve sarcasmo no jeito que chamou o loirinho, e Azrael ficou imediatamente corado. — Eu garanto.


	26. Nome

A saúde de Sitri sofreu uma recaída naquela tarde e Azrael viu-se obrigado a passar a maior parte do tempo ao lado da cama dele, certificando-se que estava fazendo tudo o que podia para que ele sobrevivesse. Shang tinha poucas esperanças; até onde ele sabia poucos adultos sobreviviam a febres tão altas quanto a que Sitri estava sofrendo agora, então ele ficou em silêncio e esperou pelo pior, porque era o normal naquela época. Isso não significava que o Arcanista soubesse como lidar com a situação, pelo contrário, o moreno sentia-se triste com a possibilidade. Apegara-se ao Caçador ruivo o suficiente para não querer perder o amigo.

Por isso Shang tinha preferido permanecer no primeiro andar da barbearia, assim seus passos não atrapalharam Azrael, porque Shang parecia incapaz de permanecer parado por mais que alguns segundos quando estava tão nervoso. Não existiu uma conversa especifica sobre o assunto, mas os dois pareciam chegar a conclusão que era melhor guardar qualquer comentário sobre Thanatos para um momento que o ruivo estivesse melhor, se ele de fato sobrevivesse a aquela febre alta. Não podiam correr o risco do choque de ser abandonado pelo parceiro desse o último empurrão que faltava para o corpo de Sitri deixar de resistir.

Sebastiana era a única que permanecia aparentemente tranquila diante de toda a situação. Estava sentada em cima das caixas que fizera o Cruzado carregar anteriormente, ela praticamente não tinha se movido um centímetro sequer em horas. De olhos fechados, em posição de meditação, era como uma estátua perfeita, enquanto a mente dela vagava em algum lugar entre aquele mundo e as terras nebulosas. Os Carrancos, reunidos a volta dela e com os olhos vazios e perdidos, pareciam ter perdido completamente as forças, reduzidos a carcaças vazias, sem força e sem vontade.

Ezequiel tinha dormido a maior parte do dia e quando acordou ainda se sentia abatido. O corpo inteiro estava dolorido e ele tinha a forte impressão de ter sido atingido por um golpe particularmente forte na cabeça. Mesmo assim bastou que os olhos azuis se abrissem para sentir o estômago roncar, como se este acordasse antes de todo o resto do corpo. Azrael tinha sido precavido, por isso havia um prato com carne e sopa ali perto. Uma refeição que agora estava fria, mas que Ezequiel devorou com entusiasmo, suspirando de satisfação quando não restou nada no prato. Só depois disso olhou ao redor, tentando descobrir quanto tempo havia perdido naquilo que já tinha certeza que tinha sido mais do que um cochilo.

A primeira coisa mencionável que viu foi Shang andando de um lado para outro, tentando distrair a própria cabeça. Ezequiel nem tentou criar teorias sobre o porque; depois de descobrir que tudo o que pensara sobre o Xian ser uma pessoa cruel com um harém de belos Caçadores de Demônio ele percebera que não sabia absolutamente nada sobre aquele homem que fosse real.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntou logo que percebeu como Shang parecia inquieto. A barbearia parecia estar mais quente do que ele se lembrava. — Sitri piorou?  
— Piorou. Está com uma febre alta. — O Arcanista parou de andar finalmente, respirando fundo, passando uma mão pelos cabelos desordenados. Era a primeira vez que Shang parecia tão desalinhado. — Nem conseguimos falar com ele ainda. Azrael acha melhor mantê-lo na ignorância por enquanto.  
— Ela... — Deteve-se, relembrando as palavras de Sebastiana. — Ele... Não vai ficar nada feliz quando descobrir.  
— Tem alguma ideia melhor?

Ezequiel teve a ligeira impressão que Shang estava prestes a espancá-lo. A cena daquele anão Xian magrelo tentando lhe bater era ridícula, mas isso não impediu o Cruzado de sentir-se um pouco intimidado, enquanto se lembrava de que Shang era muito mais perigoso do que o pouco tamanho dele poderia sugerir. Ele era, afinal, um dos responsáveis pela salvação de Santuário. Ezequiel não tinha a menor vontade de entrar em uma batalha que estava certo de que não poderia vencer.

— Calma ai Shang, eu não estou querendo irritar você. — Ergueu as duas mãos em um gesto de rendição, tentando fazer o Arcanista mudar aquela postura agressiva. — Só estou preocupado. Mas vocês devem conseguir lidar com o ruivo.  
— Provavelmente melhor do que você lidaria.

Havia veneno naquelas palavras e o Cruzado sentiu isso. Não sabia quão informado o mais baixo estaria em relação a tudo o que tinha acontecido enquanto ele estava enfrentando Malthael, mas tinha a impressão que ele estava sabendo das piores partes. Baixou a cabeça, sentindo o vermelho da vergonha tingir a sua face. Talvez merecesse aquele comentário. Preferiu engoli-lo a pensar em qualquer resposta, principalmente porque não queria correr o risco de dizer alguma coisa impensada e irritar ainda mais o Arcanista.

Aqueles dias em Hespéria tinham ensinado Ezequiel que era preciso tomar muito cuidado ao lidar com coisas sobre as quais não entendia completamente, e o dobro de cuidado se fosse com alguém de temperamento mais difícil. Shang era como uma bomba relógio, isso estava claro desde o principio. Percebeu que preferia lidar com Thanatos à lidar com Shang, apesar do primeiro ter dentes afiados, garras e uma cauda assustadora. Isso dizia muita coisa sobre a situação do Cruzado.

Antes que pudessem continuar aquela conversa e que Shang realmente arrumasse um motivo para fazer cair um meteoro ou qualquer coisa do tipo Azrael apareceu no topo da escadaria, olhando para os dois com leve curiosidade. Sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo e não tinha intenção de permitir que continuasse acontecendo.

— Shang, a casa está quente. Não pedi para que me ajudasse a esfriá-la? Por favor. — O loiro sorriu de seu jeito discreto e isso pareceu suficiente para convencer Shang a se acalmar. A próxima vítima daquele sorriso foi Ezequiel. — É bom vê-lo de pé e parecendo disposto. Será que poderia me fazer um favor e ir buscar água fresca? Preciso dar um banho em Sitri.

Ezequiel assentiu. Certo, ainda se sentia um pouco tonto, porque mal tinha acordado e já tinha o que fazer, mas aceitou de bom grado ir buscar água na fonte mais próxima. Pelo menos aquilo era uma ótima maneira de ficar longe de Shang e evitar que acabasse dando mais algum motivo para o menor ficar agressivo. O Cruzado saiu da casa o mais rápido possível.

Shang sentou-se na janela, colocando o crânio no colo e acariciando-o com distração por alguns momentos, enquanto a temperatura da casa ia baixando de forma perceptível. Azrael pareceu aliviado logo que percebeu aquela aura gelada se espalhando para o segundo andar, lançando um olhar a Sitri, que permanecia na cama. Por enquanto só podia esperar pela água, então desceu a escada pra sentar-se um pouco, sentindo as costas doendo. Passara tempo demais cuidando de Sitri e nem conseguira descansar um pouco.

— Tem estado um pouco perto do limite desde que retornou Shang. Não sei o que aconteceu no seu caminho até Malthael... Mas se quiser conversar sobre isso, estarei ouvindo.  
— Eu é que deveria estar me oferecendo pra ajudá-lo, Azrael. Desde que cheguei aqui só vejo você correndo de um lado para o outro, cuidando dos outros.  
— É a minha função. Eu fui treinado para isso, e é o que gosto de fazer. — O loiro sorriu de uma forma. — Enquanto eu tiver forças, eu farei tudo o que puder pra garantir que Sitri sobreviva. Eu não quero ter de desistir. Pessoas demais já morreram...

Shang assentiu por um momento e ficou em silêncio, o olhar baixando para o crânio em suas mãos, que continuava a acariciar. A aquela altura estava coberto por uma fina camada de gelo, mas isso não parecia incomodar o Arcanista naquele momento.  Muito menos a forma como o olhar de Azrael continuava a fazê-lo sentir-se transparente.

— Se não serve para nada deveria ir com os demais sobreviventes. Uma pirralha inútil só iria atrapalhar aqui no acampamento.

 A criança de cabelos ruivos ainda tinha o rosto úmido pelas lágrimas que escorriam teimosamente de seus olhos azuis, a pele parecia avermelhada em um misto de vergonha e o que quer que fosse o motivo para que continuasse a chorar incessantemente desde que chegara ali. O moreno mais velho, com olhos cinzentos e expressão mal humorada, não se comovia com aquelas lágrimas.

— O que está esperando pra ir embora? — Ele estava impaciente. Não aguentava mais ouvir o choro de criança. — É surda por acaso? Vá!

Mas não existiu resposta da parte da criança. Ela continuou ali, chorando e soluçando, o que só fazia crescer a irritação do mais velho. Ele bufou e um focinho pequeno e cinzento foi abrindo espaço na capa negra dele, um par de sinistros olhos verdes e dentes afiados apareceram, enquanto a loba tentava ver o que estava acontecendo fora do calor da capa que a mantinha protegida e escondida de tudo. Olhou aquela criatura chorosa com curiosidade.

E aqueles olhos azuis finalmente pararam de derramar lágrimas, curiosos com a visão daquele “cachorrinho fofo” aparecendo no meio da roupa daquele homem mal humorado. A criança se levantou, esticando as mãos para indicar que queria tocar no animal, e os olhos cinzentos do moreno se estreitaram em desconfiança. Não pareceu muito disposto a permitir tal coisa, pelo menos até notar que a cena estava chamando atenção. Atenção demais.

— Deixe a pequena segurar o bicho, Thanatos. Pelo menos nossos ouvidos terão uma folga. — Foi um dos Caçadores mais velhos a falar, enquanto colocava uma das mãos no ombro do adolescente. Seus cabelos negros, com algumas mechas que já tinham se tornado grisalhas, escapavam teimosamente do capuz escuro. — Seja um bom menino.

Thanatos revirou os olhos por um momento. De todas as pessoas a aparecerem para mandá-lo fazer aquilo parecia injusto que fosse justamente alguém que ele sentia alguma inclinação a obedecer, quando era capaz de ser teimoso até com seu próprio mestre. Encarou os olhos negros do mais velho por um longo minuto e só então experimentou colocar o filhote de lobo no chão, vendo como as mãozinhas delicadas da criança ruiva prontamente envolviam o animal. Se Thanatos acreditasse em amor a primeira vista diria que era o caso daquela criança com a loba. E lamentou que Lola tivesse atraído esse tipo de atenção.

Mas achou que duraria pouco. Achou que aquela criança seria levada para uma cidade onde alguém pudesse cuidar dela, talvez tornar-se a filha de algum dos outros sobreviventes. Não era problema dele. Por isso pareceu irritante que, dias depois, ela ainda o seguia para todo o lado, silenciosamente, sempre tentando colocar as mãozinhas na loba, que começava a ficar mimada. Thanatos estava ficando sem paciência.

Não. A verdade é que ele já não tinha paciência nenhuma desde o inicio de tudo aquilo.

— Vá arrumar o que fazer e deixe de me seguir. Está me incomodando. — Foi direto, olhando feio para a criança, antes de voltar a sua tarefa de afias as pontas das flechas que fizera recentemente. O tipo de tarefa lenta e tediosa que ele apreciava por poder ficar em silêncio por um tempo. A criança continuou por perto, tendo até a coragem de sentar ao lado dele. — Você é idiota mesmo ou apenas sente prazer em fingir que não escuta quando falam com você?  
— Porque você me odeia? — Os olhos azuis dela pareciam cheios de lágrimas e Thanatos revirou os olhos diante da cena. Mas ela não chorou. De algum lugar da roupa a menina tirou um pequeno cubo de açúcar, intacto, e estendeu-o ao maior. Não era algo fácil de conseguir, um verdadeiro tesouro para uma criança, e mesmo assim ela oferecia a ele. — Doutor me deu. Ele disse que ajuda a melhorar o humor...

E claramente Thanatos precisava daquilo muito mais do que a criança precisava. Ele não pareceu muito feliz por perceber que aquela era a conclusão dela, ou por ela achar que podia comprá-lo com um pouco de açúcar. Mas sabia a origem do açúcar mesmo antes dela citar o “doutor”. Suspirou e aceitou o açúcar, deixando a loba escapar de sua capa por alguns momentos, sabendo que aquela criança a agarraria prontamente. Enfiou o açúcar na boca e ficou em silêncio, voltando a sua tarefa. Pelo menos por um tempo.

— O seu nome é Astarte, não é?  
— Não! — A criança praticamente gritou, as bochechas se enchendo de ar em um momento de indignação. — Astarte não! O meu nome é Sitri!  
— E porque você não larga do meu pé, Sitri?  
— Você me salvou. — Sitri não tinha conseguido agradecer ainda, ou superar os horrores que tinha presenciado. — Eu vi você lutar. Me ensine! Eu quero ser legal como você! Quero matar demônios pra vingar o papai e a mamãe!

Thanatos olhou muito atentamente para aquela criança ruiva que parecia tão fraca, seu olhar era de puro e simples desprezo.

— Não. — Direto, frio como a lamina de uma adaga. — Você é completamente inútil. Agora pare de me atrapalhar.

Sitri insistiu. Continuou insistindo até que o Thanatos desaparecesse nas sombras, cansado de tudo aquilo. A distância, o homem que comandava toda a Ordem dos Caçadores de Demônio desde a morte de Natalya observava aqueles dois jovens com interesse. Não via tamanha teimosia desde sua própria entrada para a Ordem. Talvez finalmente tivesse conseguido alguém que seria capaz de treinar ao lado de Thanatos sem se sentir intimidado por ele. Podia fazer uma tentativa.

 

Thanatos estava sentado em cima da capa de peles onde Ezequiel dormira anteriormente. Uma das mãos escuras percorria os pelos cada vez mais claros da loba, acariciando-a de forma distraída, enquanto a mente tentava se concentrar naquilo que escrevia nas páginas amareladas de seu velho diário. Não importava o quanto tentava, sua mente parecia não conseguir mais se focar naquela simples tarefa. Isso era incomum. A capacidade de concentração de Thanatos normalmente era invejável.

Encarou a parede mais próxima e fechou os olhos por um momento, tendo um vislumbre do passado. Aquela criança ruiva chorona que tanto o irritara no passado. O tipo de recordação que ele quase havia se esquecido com o passar dos anos. Era a única informação que conseguia acessar naquele momento.

— Malthael não o levou, aquela demonesa maldita também não... Vai ser realmente patético se você se render agora, depois que me sacrifiquei pra salvá-lo. Criança ingrata...

 

 


	27. A Primeira Flor

Sitri se encolheu, o frio atingindo todos os seus sentidos por um momento, e os olhos azuis se abriram. A mente ainda parecia mergulhada naquela névoa, a boca seca, palavras esquecidas em algum lugar da confusão que estava sua cabeça. Mas junto ao frio existiu uma ligeira sensação de alivio em algum lugar. O peito subia e descia mais devagar, os pulmões que outrora tinham lutado para se encher de oxigênio agora trabalhavam com facilidade.

O ruivo teve a ligeira impressão de ver uma expressão aliviada de Azrael... E um lindo sorriso de Sebastiana, que o fez sorrir também. Depois disso a mente entorpecida apenas mergulhou em uma escuridão fria, mas estranhamente confortável, silenciosa. Um sono sem sonhos, sem memórias de um passado distante para despertar sentimentos conflitantes. A mente de Sitri podia descansar por completo enquanto aquilo durasse.

Com a temperatura do corpo de Sitri mais baixa ele foi movido de volta para a cama, vestido com outra roupa para evitar deixá-lo molhado de suor, e a barbearia permaneceu relativamente fria depois disso. Shang tomava o cuidado de manter seu temperamento sob controle pra evitar que as chamas de seu interior esquentassem o ambiente novamente. Azrael parecia finalmente um pouco mais tranquilo. O perigo tinha passado, ao menos por enquanto.

Sebastiana tinha voltado a seu lugar ao lado da cama, aguardando, tendo certeza que ele não se agitava demais no sono. Às vezes ela cantarolava algo em um idioma que só ela parecia entender; eram nessas horas que Sitri parecia ter um sono mais tranquilo, por isso ninguém questionou o que era aquilo. O que importava era que trazia resultados positivos. E se Azrael, como o médico de Sitri, não via problemas... Ninguém mais tinha qualquer motivo pra falar alguma coisa.

A próxima vez que Sitri abriu os olhos viu que não estava completamente sozinho na cama. A morena ocupava o espaço ao lado dele, encolhida, abraçando parcialmente o travesseiro duro, e não vestindo absolutamente nada. Por um momento o ruivo se perguntou se ainda estaria sonhando, desejando não acordar tão cedo, para poder apreciar a vista por mais tempo. Esticou uma mão bem devagar, afastando um pouco do cabelo escuro, estranhando como ele parecia endurecido. Não era exatamente agradável ao toque, mas Sitri não se importou muito. Agora podia ver o rosto dela direito.

Se ao cair em cima dela na ponte em frente a Hespéria Sitri não sabia se ela era bonita ou feia, agora não tinha dúvidas de que a achava bonita. Ela não era delicada como a maioria das mulheres que ele tinha conhecido, pelo contrário, havia algo de selvagem nela. A mulher era realmente uma filha das Selvas Torajanas, mas havia mais alguma coisa nela. Talvez fosse o cheiro de morte que trazia consigo, mal disfarçado pelo cheiro de flores. Talvez fosse o que ele já a vira fazer, a forma como lidava com as almas ao redor dela, domando criaturas perigosas como os Carrancos, que eram famosos pelos problemas que causaram aos heróis que perseguiram o Errante Sombrio e tentaram impedir que Baal e Mephisto ficassem livres novamente, vinte anos atrás.

O olhar dele foi descendo devagar, passando por aqueles lábios cheios antes que se rendesse a vontade de roubar um beijo da morena e descobrir se aquela boca podia ser tão quente quanto imaginava. Os seios ganharam alguns minutos de atenção, redondos, com aréolas grandes, os mamilos um tanto pequenos. Sitri percebeu que era a primeira vez que realmente os via, por mais que eles nunca tivessem ficado escondidos por roupas. Não quando Sebastiana só vestia a pele de lobo e uma saia feita de um monte de penduricalhos. Ele só nunca achou o espaço de tempo necessário pra parar e olhar.

O olhar continuou a baixar, passando pelo abdômen, as várias cicatrizes espalhadas pelo corpo dela, depois chegando a virilha... Por fim o olhar parou nos pelos escuros que escondiam a parte mais interessante, tentando-o a descobrir mais. Mas antes que pudesse sequer pensar em fazer alguma coisa sobre essa curiosidade Sitri sentiu a dor no rosto. O cérebro demorou um momento a processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Mas a marca vermelha da mão alheia em sua pele pálida não deixava muitas dúvidas. A morena o olhava com seriedade; ele não fazia a menor ideia de quando ela tinha acordado, mas sabia que seus olhares tinham se tornado incrivelmente óbvios pra ela. O “Ai” de dor veio alguns momentos depois, como se Sitri tivesse demorado esse tempo todo pra processar o fato de que aquilo tinha doído.

— O que foi isso? — Ele acariciou o próprio rosto, ainda sentindo a pele arder um pouco. Aquilo tinha sido mais forte do que era necessário. — Não te disseram pra não bater em uma pessoa acamada?  
— Você deve estar muito bem se já está conseguindo pensar nisso.  
— E que cara não pensaria com uma mulher como você deitada ao lado?

Sebastiana abriu a boca para responder... E voltou a fechá-la, sem realmente saber o que responder. Nunca tinha se considerado particularmente atraente, na verdade até achava que uma pessoa branca nunca seria capaz de achá-la bonita. Não sabia lidar com a situação, não sabia lidar com a atração de Sitri e, acima de tudo, ainda não sabia lidar exatamente com o fato de Sitri ter aquele corpo que não correspondia com a alma.

Por isso tinha um pouco de curiosidade do que aconteceria se deixasse Sitri realmente fazer o que estivesse sentindo vontade de fazer. E por mais tentador que fosse... Aquela não era a hora e Sebastiana sabia muito bem disso. Precisaria de um pouco mais de paciência, e ele também. Podia pensar no assunto quando ele estivesse liberado pra sair daquela cama e viver uma vida normal.

— Vou me vestir.  
— Nãããão! Fica aqui comigo, eu prometo que não vou fazer nada.

Sebastiana estava habituada aos perigos das selvas, sabia as caras fofas que alguns animais sabiam fazer quando queriam ganhar alguma coisa dela, mas a cara de Sitri era algo particularmente difícil de ignorar. Ela mordeu o lábio, sentindo um misto de irritação e vontade de abraçá-lo pra ver se conseguia acabar com aquela cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

— Se tentar outra gracinha eu vou meter a mão na sua cara de novo. Meu pai me ensinou a me defender de homens tarados.

Sitri a olhou por um longo momento, tentando imaginar que tipo de pessoa poderia ser o pai dela. Era difícil imaginar quando não conhecia ninguém da tribo a qual Sebastiana pertencia. Talvez fosse um homem assustador, um canibal violento e selvagem, como dizem as lendas sobre a tribo Umbaru. Ou, talvez, ele fosse um velho simpático que ficava conversando com os espíritos e ignorando aqueles que ainda estão vivos, só esperando sua própria hora de partir para as terras nebulosas e continuar sua jornada. Sitri tinha quase certeza que preferia a segunda opção.

— Como é o seu pai, Tiana?  
— Ele era... — Por um momento ela teve que pensar. Ainda existiam muitas palavras naquele idioma que ela não entendia ou não sabia usar. Descrever coisas ou pessoas era difícil demais. Então ela se lembrou do que as pessoas o chamavam. — Um Necromante.

Se Sitri não estivesse no lado da cama que ficava encostado na parede talvez tivesse caído da cama agora. Oh, ótimo. Era tudo o que ele precisava. Um pai Necromante. Se já era difícil cortejar uma moça com um pai normal, como ele faria se tivesse que se apresentar para um Necromante? Não tinha certeza do que os Sacerdotes de Rathma achavam de ter suas filhas recebendo atenção masculina. Na verdade Sitri sequer podia imaginar como era pra alguém ter um pai Necromante, sempre ouvira que Sacerdotes e Sacerdotisas de Rathma eram inférteis. Qualquer coisa sobre pessoas que lidam com a morte diariamente precisarem sacrificar seu direito natural de criar vida.

Mas, ao que parecia, eram só boatos. Ou tinha mais alguma coisa ali que ele não estava sabendo, mas Sitri não achou que fosse relevante perguntar na hora.

— E a sua mãe? Uma Necromante também? Ou era uma mulher da tribo Umbaru?  
— Eu não sou membro dessa tribo. — Corrigiu, mas com tranquilidade, porque entendia o erro. Era um erro comum. — Minha mãe era um druida, mas eu não cheguei a conhecê-lo. Eu nasci da primeira flor de uma árvore que ela e o papai plantaram juntos.

Sitri ficou em silêncio por um longo instante. Se estivesse ouvindo aquilo de qualquer outra pessoa do grupo ele teria achado que era uma brincadeira, uma piada, mas Sebastiana parecia falar sério, ela não era do tipo que brincava com esse tipo de coisa. Ela realmente acreditava naquilo que estava dizendo. O Pilhador ficou se perguntando se aquela era a versão dos druidas para responder de onde vinham os bebês, do mesmo jeito que algumas pessoas falam sobre cegonhas deixando bebês nas portas das casas.

E com isso Sitri ficou se perguntando se Sebastiana realmente achava que crianças nasciam de flores de árvores plantadas pelos pais e se ela sequer tinha alguma noção do que era sexo. Ou do fato de que poderia plantar uma árvore com ela e isso ainda não lhe concederia magicamente a habilidade de ter filhos com ela. Sitri começava a sentir uma leve dor de cabeça, percebendo que a mente tinha dado muitas voltas em suas teorias e até agora não chegava a lugar nenhum.

A Witch Doctor começava a rir baixo ao perceber como Sitri parecia confuso. Ela não sabia o motivo pra ele estar daquele jeito – algumas das coisas que eram verdade na vida dela pareciam estranhas para os outros -, mas também achou melhor não questioná-lo, ao invés disso apenas esticando a mão e segurando uma mecha do cabelo vermelho-cereja de Sitri, brincando com os fios entre os dedos, encantando-se com a maciez dos fios.

— Seus pais...— Sitri tentou recomeçar o assunto, porque considerava aquela informação importante. Realmente queria saber mais sobre os pais de Sebastiana.— Eles vivem na selva? Ou em algum outro lugar?  
— Kulic morreu enfrentando Baal. — Ela baixou o olhar. Lamentava não ter conhecido a pessoa a quem chamava de mãe. — Meu pai morreu alguns anos atrás. Finalmente deixou que seu espírito abandonasse a fraca carne mortal e aceitasse que isso é uma transição, partindo para o Mbwiru Eikura.

Sitri não fazia a menor ideia do que ela estava falando, mas conseguiu pegar o básico da explicação: eles estavam mortos. Isso facilitava um pouco as coisas, não ia ter que pedir a mão dela a um pai ciumento ou coisa do tipo. A não ser que Sebastiana pudesse baixar o espírito deles... Nesse caso ele estaria encrencado de qualquer jeito. Foi ao perceber que estava pensando em coisas complicadas demais que Sitri mandou tudo pro espaço e apenas abraçou a morena, ocultando o rosto entre os seios volumosos e fechando os olhos. Não precisava pensar, precisava de amor e carinho pra melhorar. Simples.

Sebastiana talvez concordasse com isso, porque o permitiu ficar ali e voltou a apenas brincar com os fios de coloração viva do imenso cabelo de Sitri.


	28. Caça e Caçador

****

Não havia nenhuma tarefa especifica para que Ezequiel fizesse, por isso ele tinha sentado do lado de fora da barbearia, observando as ruas vazias. Algumas casas estavam iluminadas, as pessoas tinham voltado lentamente, e isso tornava a cidade um pouco mais agradável, tirando aquela impressão de que era uma cidade fantasma. O Cruzado sentia alívio de ver Hespéria daquele jeito, saber que aquelas pessoas finalmente estavam achando a coragem para voltar a suas vidas.

Ezequiel começava a perceber que ele não estava em um estado muito diferente da população de Hespéria. Na verdade, sentia-se como elas. Como se a chegada à Hespéria, a entrada naquele grupo e toda a luta contra Malthael o tivessem tirado de seu caminho. O problema é que ele não sabia como voltar a aquele caminho.

Ele era um Cruzado. Seu trabalho costumava exigir movimento, então passara a vida toda viajando de um lugar a outro, estudando sobre as diferentes criaturas que existiam em Santuário, livrando cidades ou pequenos vilarejos de criaturas malignas... Isso era o objetivo de vida de Ezequiel, proteger as pessoas. Sem isso... Ele não tinha muita coisa na vida. Ele não era muito mais do que Ezequiel, o Cruzado.

Perceber isso gerava uma sensação estranha no Cruzado, que permaneceu em silêncio por vários momentos, contemplando as estrelas no céu. Ele não era muito diferente de um Caçador de Demônios, talvez no fundo fossem a mesma coisa, com nomes e armas diferentes, regras diferentes. Aqueles Caçadores voltariam para o caminho deles quando Sitri conseguisse sair da cama, se não acontecesse o pior. Se acontecesse... Provavelmente só ficariam ali o tempo de fazer os ritos fúnebres de Sitri, depois iria cada um por seu caminho.

Ezequiel não seria diferente disso. A única diferença era que ele já não sentia que pertencia a aquele caminho, a aquele grupo. Não tinha nenhuma utilidade ali. Não podia fazer nada por Sitri. Não podia sequer ajudar Azrael na hora de trocar curativos ou procurar ervas. Não podia manter a casa fria, como Shang estava tentando fazer. E, sendo sincero, o Cruzado não tinha certeza se ele aguentava ficar mais tempo perto do Xian.

Não que o Cruzado não merecesse. Ezequiel achava que merecia, aquilo era o que ele tinha feito com Thanatos afinal. E até um pouco de como tinha julgado Sitri antes de Sebastiana fazê-lo abrir os olhos. O problema é que não tinha nada que pudesse fazer agora, mesmo que seu arrependimento fosse sincero. Deixou escapar um suspiro e baixou a cabeça por um momento, tentando tomar uma decisão.

— Ezequiel, a refeição está quase pronta.

Era Azrael, sempre com seu sorriso amável, que tentava mascarar uma profunda tristeza, uma melancolia que muitas vezes Ezequiel se perguntava de onde teria vindo. Por um momento ele apenas encarou os olhos mais claros do Caçador Fantasma, sentindo como eles olhavam dentro de sua alma mais uma vez. Mas daquela vez não se incomodou. Daquela vez quase sentia como se estivesse precisando daquele olhar.

Azrael era realmente uma luz no meio da escuridão. Sua presença calmante e sua dedicação podiam consolar qualquer alma, seu olhar fazia com que as pessoas repensassem sobre suas vidas. Ezequiel não conseguia escapar desse efeito. E ele percebeu que Azrael sabia exatamente o que fazia pela forma compreensiva que o mais baixo sorriu.

Não importava como ele sabia. Ele simplesmente sabia.

Thanatos estava deitado no chão frio das ruínas, encarando o teto com ar de tédio. A loba tinha se acomodado em cima dele, usando-o de cama, e parecia ter adormecido. Esse era o único motivo que ele tinha para não se mover. Não queria tirá-la do conforto, por mais que achasse que ela tinha sido realmente mimada por Sitri pra abusar tanto assim da boa vontade dele.

Mas não estava reclamando. Aquilo era uma das coisas que tinha sentido falta... Apenas ficar deitado com Lola, sentindo a maciez do pelo dela, ver o quanto ela tinha crescido ao longo dos anos, como os pelos cinzentos dela tinham começado a se tornar quase brancos. Ela estava envelhecendo. Na natureza ela provavelmente já teria morrido, estava durando mais por não ter que se preocupar muito com predadores maiores, Thanatos nunca tinha deixado que nada particularmente perigoso se aproximasse. E ela tinha treinado com ele desde cedo, então sabia se defender muito bem.

Acariciou a pelagem acinzentada da loba lentamente, distraído, e demorou a perceber que já não estava mais sozinho. Ergueu o rosto um pouco, o suficiente para olhar na direção do corredor que começava a se iluminar. Lola abriu os olhos e bocejou longamente antes de olhar para trás, levantando bem devagar, apoiando as enormes patas no chão e se espreguiçando, antes de se virar e andar para perto do visitante.

Ezequiel abaixou-se e acariciou a cabeça da loba com uma de suas mãos, sorrindo para ela por perceber como aquilo era um ato carinhoso da parte do animal, e depois olhando para Thanatos. Não fazia ideia de como ele reagiria ao fato de ter retornado, imaginava que com certa irritação... Talvez até tentasse jogá-lo pra fora. Ezequiel não o culparia se quisesse mesmo fazer isso, sabia que estava invadindo o território dele.

— Mudou de ideia sobre deixar o monstro solto e decidiu vir até aqui me matar?  
— Não.

Com cuidado Ezequiel largou o mangual e o escudo. Diante de um ser humano normal ele ainda seria considerado um perigoso só por sua força física, mas diante de um demônio ele estava completamente indefeso. Retirou as ombreiras pretas, depois os protetores dos braços e das pernas, o elmo tendo o mesmo destino, até que estivesse apenas com as roupas leves com o símbolo de Zakarum.

Thanatos acompanhava cada movimento com sincera curiosidade; as marcas em seu rosto, onde um dia tivera sobrancelhas, se arqueavam diante da cena, sem entender onde exatamente o Cruzado poderia estar querendo chegar com aquilo. Ele se levantou de forma ágil e graciosa, dando um passo na direção do Cruzado.

— Alguém tem que ficar de olho em você, garantir que você não vai enlouquecer aqui sozinho no escuro. E acho que esse lugar é grande o bastante para nós dois.  
— De jeito nenhum. — A resposta veio imediatamente, seguida por um rosnado repleto de irritação. Thanatos nem sequer ia tentar fingir que a ideia não o incomodava. — Dê o fora do meu covil.   
— Vai ter que me colocar pra fora.

Talvez não tivesse sido exatamente a coisa mais inteligente pra dizer naquela hora. Não foi a primeira vez que Ezequiel sentiu-se empurrado por Thanatos com tamanha força que não soube exatamente o que o atingiu, mas dessa vez não perdeu o equilíbrio, não caiu sentado no chão. Ainda conseguiu um segundo de força o suficiente para segurar as duas mãos do menor, tomando cuidado com as garras e os espinhos.

— Pretende mesmo ir me empurrando até a porta?  
— Estou começando a considerar colocá-lo pra fora em pedaços.

A longa cauda negra moveu-se lentamente, erguendo-se de forma ameaçadora, e Ezequiel não pode deixar de lembrar-se do que já vira aquela cauda fazer antes. De forma inconsciente fechou as pernas, as nádegas contraídas como se pudesse evitar qualquer aproximação daquela cauda perigosíssima de sua área mais sensível. Seria uma mentira dizer que ele não sentia medo do que Thanatos poderia fazer se realmente quisesse machucá-lo.

Mas ele acreditava que não queria. O Cruzado chegara a conclusão de que não tinha errado tanto ao tentar entender a personalidade do Caçador das Sombras quando ele se mantinha em silêncio e olhando para baixo o tempo todo. Em um aspecto ele estava convencido de que tinha acertado. Estava convencido que Thanatos precisava ser salvo de alguém... Só que esse alguém não era Li Shang. Esse alguém era a escuridão dentro do próprio Caçador.

Então Ezequiel não reagiu. Ele abriu os braços, como se estivesse oferecendo-se, se rendendo para que Thanatos realmente o fizesse em pedaços. Dessa vez ao invés de empurrá-lo o Caçador de Demônios usou a cauda para derrubá-lo, o que pegou o Cruzado de surpresa e realmente resultou em uma queda dolorosa. Depois aquela cauda envolveu o tornozelo dele, segurando com tanta firmeza que chegava a doer, e Thanatos foi andando pelo corredor iluminado, arrastando-o daquele jeito. Ezequiel tinha a impressão que se tivesse um cabelo longo ele estaria sendo puxado pelo cabelo agora.

— Cacete, Thanatos. — Ezequiel estava um pouco atordoado. Ele nunca tinha sido derrubado tão facilmente. — De onde é que vem essa força toda?   
— Não teria de usá-la se você tivesse a decência de ir embora.  
— Se eu fizer isso você vai ficar sozinho e perder o que você ainda tem de humanidade.  
— Humanidade? Não me resta nada disso. — A cauda o soltou, mas já estavam a meio caminho da escadaria que levava ao primeiro andar. — Você é realmente cego ou apenas um completo imbecil?  
— Eu não sou o cego aqui. Posso não ser exatamente inteligente, mas ainda consigo ver que há muita humanidade em você. Não é um monstro irracional.

O Caçador cerrou os punhos, as garras afiadas chegando a enfiar-se nas mãos dele, mas sem chegar a realmente ferir aquela pele escura. Ele se virou, encarando o loiro e se aproximou, pisando nele com considerável força. Ezequiel gemeu alto de dor, porque o pé do mais baixo estava exatamente em cima da virilha dele, e ele sentiu como aquela garra afiada que parecia um salto alto tinha roçado perigosamente a área. A dor e o breve instante de desespero foram suficientes para que ele nem sequer conseguisse gritar pela dor que sentiu.

— É o que diz a si mesmo? — O sorriso dele tinha uma aparência desagradável e nem era culpa dos dentes afiados, simplesmente havia algo de horrendo no gesto. — É como tranquiliza a sua consciência depois de ter me comido?

O loiro engoliu em seco, porque o Caçador tinha atingido o alvo em cheio. Era algo que usava para acalmar sua consciência, como tentava ignorar a sensação de estar sujo desde que estivera com Thanatos daquele jeito. Se havia arrependimento? Uma parte dele sentia arrependimento. A parte que o lembrava de que poucos pecados seriam maiores do que o que cometera ao deitar-se com uma criatura infernal. E lhe feria a consciência lembrar que sua atração por aquele corpo corrompido tinha sido real.

Mas ele sabia que faria tudo novamente. Bastava olhar para Thanatos e ele sabia que faria aquilo de novo, sem hesitar, quantas vezes fosse necessário para saciar o moreno. Ele nem se incomodaria de sentir-se usado por Thanatos, talvez não se incomodasse em ser só mais um. Porque ele sabia que não tinha sido o primeiro homem preso pelos encantos dele, também duvidava que seria o último.

— É. Mas não deixa de ser uma verdade.  
— Algo não se torna verdade só porque você acredita nisso, Cruzado.  
— Também não se torna mentira só porque você nega o fato. — Levou as duas mãos ao pé do Caçador, estranhando um pouco a sensação de tocá-lo, sentir os ossos tão claramente, as garras, terminando no pseudo-salto natural. Não tentou afastá-lo. Nem tinha certeza se conseguiria se tentasse. — Talvez você realmente não me queira aqui, mas precisa de mim.   
— E pra que eu precisaria de você?

O moreno estava intrigado, isso era claro pela forma como estava olhando para o Cruzado, como aqueles olhos vermelhos pareciam realmente curiosos enquanto o encaravam. Ele tentou não reagir a carícia do mais alto em seu pé, evitando movê-lo ou demonstrar de qualquer forma que o toque era agradável.

— Pra não morrer de fome.

Thanatos gargalhou com aquela resposta. De todas as coisas que ele poderia estar esperando como resposta, aquela era a mais inesperada. Nem sequer conseguiu sentir irritação diante do ridículo daquela resposta. O riso dele era frio, gerava arrepios no corpo de Ezequiel, e era ainda mais desagradável do que quando ele apenas sorria.

— Eu sou... Eu era um Caçador de Demônios. Não sou uma donzelinha que passou a vida toda costurando e limpando uma casa. Eu não preciso de você pra conseguir comida. — Lentamente afastou o pé de cima da virilha do Cruzado, porque sabia que em sua irritação estava chegando perto demais de feri-lo com as garras. — Na verdade, eu nem preciso de comida. É uma necessidade humana.  
— Ah você precisa sim. — Tentou sentar-se, lentamente, atento para o caso do outro tentar empurrá-lo de volta para o chão. — E você sabe muito bem disso, porque a sua fome me nocauteou uma vez. Você precisa de energia, não é?

O moreno emitiu um som baixo que não tinha nada de humano restando, arrepiando cada pelo do corpo de Ezequiel de forma desagradável. Ele julgou que fosse algum tipo de rosnado, porque Thanatos realmente parecia irritado agora. Aquilo era algo que ele parecia não querer que o Cruzado descobrisse. E se Ezequiel fosse sincero diria que aquilo tinha sido um tiro no escuro. Tinha sido uma teoria.

Uma teoria que criara quando Azrael parecera tão certo de que ele desmaiaria de cansaço, como se o Caçador Fantasma soubesse exatamente o que tinha acontecido para quase zerar as reservas de Ira do Cruzado. E agora ele tinha a confirmação de que tinha sido exatamente isso o que acontecera.

— Vai definhar se ficar aqui sozinho, não vai? — Não era uma pergunta que ele esperava que Thanatos respondesse, não quando ele era tão orgulhoso. — Você precisa disso. Eu não sei com qual frequência, ou como funciona, mas você precisa. Então eu vou ficar. Eu vou ser a sua refeição... Pra que você não precise achar outras pessoas pra isso.

Talvez, no fundo, aquilo fosse algum egoísmo da parte do Cruzado. Ele queria ser o único a tocar Thanatos daquela forma, não queria que mais ninguém descobrisse os encantos daquele corpo sinistro. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele realmente queria evitar que Thanatos nocauteasse algum pobre desavisado em quem colocasse as mãos ou, pior ainda, realmente ficasse completamente sem energia, arrastando-se por aquelas ruínas escuras.

— O que o faz pensar que eu iria atrás de alguém?  
— Eu vi a sua fome, Thanatos. Não venha ME dizer que você pode contê-la. — Porque Ezequiel tinha certeza que o moreno teria conseguido o que queria dele mesmo se o Cruzado tivesse tentado recusá-lo. Ele tinha a força pra isso. — Aceite a minha oferta... Deixe-me ser a sua refeição.

Era a única forma que Ezequiel poderia continuar perto daquele demônio e, ao mesmo tempo, proteger os inocentes. Porque Thanatos podia roubar a inocência de alguém com apenas um olhar de desejo. Era impossível prever o que aconteceria se aquela fome tão especifica crescesse ao ponto dele não poder aguentar e, se aquela agressividade constante lhe dizia algo sobre a personalidade de Thanatos, parecia um aviso de que um descontrole poderia resultar na morte da “vítima”. Ezequiel tinha provado que conseguia sobreviver nas mãos dele.

E Thanatos sabia de tudo isso. Por isso mordia o lábio de forma irritada, procurando qualquer argumento para voltar a simplesmente expulsá-lo das ruínas.

— Eu não preciso de você.  
— Eu imagino que não. Mas eu preciso. — O sorriso de Ezequiel era o oposto daquele sorriso demoníaco e desagradável. Era algo amoroso, sincero. — Você me conquistou, do jeito que você é. Eu quero ficar e te fazer companhia... Deixe-me ficar aqui, Thanatos. É a única coisa que vou lhe pedir.

A cauda negra continuava a se mover de forma aborrecida. Ele queria a solidão, queria a liberdade que vinha automaticamente com isso, mas não conseguia achar um argumento contra Ezequiel. Não quando ele parecia tão sincero em seu desejo de permanecer ali. Era o tipo de coisa que o Caçador das Sombras não conhecia, não sabia lidar com afeição.

— Você é o ser humano mais insuportável que já conheci. Eu o odeio, Cruzado.

Com essas palavras ele simplesmente afastou-se de Ezequiel, desaparecendo nas sombras com facilidade, sua presença desaparecendo em poucos segundos. O Cruzado sorriu, sem se importar se aquelas palavras tinham sido ditas para machucá-lo. Ele sabia que tinha conseguido atingir o alvo. Thanatos não tinha mais a força de vontade de jogá-lo pra fora.

E ele tinha quase certeza que aquela declaração de ódio significava o oposto exato. Por isso ele riu, satisfeito e aliviado por ainda estar inteiro. As coisas estavam indo bem. Um dia, com sorte, talvez ele conseguisse domar o temperamento terrível daquele demônio.

 


End file.
